You have to hate before you love
by Hikari no yoru
Summary: When Kaname offers his blood to Zero, the hunter loses control over his bloodlust, forcing him to overthink the dynamic of their relationship. How will they struggle with their growing feelings for each other and what happens when on a mission something goes terribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Resistance

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

**Rating: **T (rating will go up in later chapters)

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings for this chapter: **some minor boyxboy; cursing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters!

**Notes: **This story contains Yaoi, so if that isn't your thing turn back now! You've been warned. Sorry if there are any mistakes. English is not my native language, so it's a little difficult for me sometimes. :)

**Word count: **3,642

**Summary: **There's always been more between Kaname and Zero than hatred, but neither one is willing to admit their feelings. When Zero is forced to drink Kaname's blood and something goes wrong, his feelings threaten to overwhelm him.

* * *

"_Hatred is simply an emotion born out of the desire to be accepted by someone else."_

(Natsuo Kirino: _Out_)

**Chapter 1: Resistance**

:::::

„What the fuck do you want from me? Just leave me the hell alone, you damn vampire!"

Kaname sighed. He had expected as much from the ex-human, but he couldn't deny that he had hoped for at least a little bit of cooperation.

He had known there would be resistance to a certain degree, but it was unnerving nonetheless.

Kaname furrowed his brow in annoyance and backed Zero against one of the trees surrounding them. The moon shone brightly in the sky above them and covered everything in a gentle light, the total opposite to the otherwise tense mood between the two vampires.

"Lower your voice, Kiryuu-kun. Unless you want the entire dorm to listen to our little conversation."

Zero growled deep in his throat, but shut his mouth and just continued to glare at the pureblood as if he wanted to kill him this instant.

Therefore Kaname didn't know if it was unconsciously or knowingly when he saw Zero's hand slowly wander down to the Bloody Rose, which the hunter kept hidden under his uniform.

Another sigh.

Why did he have to be _that _stubborn?

"If I were you I wouldn't do that." Kaname stated coolly and Zero's hand stopped dead in its tracks.

"Listen…" Kaname finally said and pinched the bridge of his nose. All those arguments during the last weeks were slowly getting to him and the headache he had been able to hold back until now made itself known.

Kaname forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand.

"I know you don't want to work together with a vampire, especially not me…"

"You couldn't be more right…" Zero murmured quietly and averted his gaze from the pureblood's dark eyes.

The words hurt Kaname more than he let show. No one knew, but he had cared for this stubborn hunter for a long time now.

He cared a lot. Too much for his own liking, but neither could he stop his feelings towards the ex-human nor would he keep away from him.

He couldn't explain it, but he was inevitably drawn to Zero. His body and mind yearned for the hunter every time their eyes met, every time they touched, even if it was just a brief contact full of mischief and hate… at least on Zero's side.

"The Chairman asked me to accompany you on this mission even if we just have to hunt down some Level E vampires. And that's exactly what I will do."

His last words had a dangerous edge to them, but not in order to scare the hunter but because he couldn't keep his concern at bay.

Kaname wanted to make sure that there would be nothing able to hurt his Zero.

_His _Zero…?

Had he really just thought that?

Damn, this was far worse than he had expected it to be.

Zero growled and brought Kaname back to reality.

"I don't care what the Chairman asked you to do and I'm definitely not interested in what _you_ are planning! But why the hell do you expect me to drink your blood?"

So that was the point that infuriated him. It was just something Kaname had suggested in the heat of the moment, born out of his unwavering desire to protect the silver-haired hunter. But the pureblood couldn't deny that the thought that Zero didn't completely detest him gave him a little hope.

Zero was okay with Kaname coming along on the mission. Well, at least as much as his pride would allow him. But he didn't want to take Kaname's blood, even if he offered it to him willingly. Even if every other vampire would die for a chance like that.

Kaname knew that his blood would be able to keep the hunter sane and at the same time multiply his powers. In this case he wouldn't have to worry this much anymore. He would always be worried about Zero, but it wasn't something he could help. Well… but the thought alone of Zero drinking his blood made Kaname's desire well up again.

There had only been a few occasions on which the hunter was forced to drink his blood in order to not hurt anyone. And it would always be his bloodlust that forced him down.

Kaname was sure that under normal circumstances Zero would rather die than to drink from another vampire. But since they had come to an agreement it shouldn't concern Kaname. Right, it _shouldn't_…

_`But why would he make it any easier for me?´_

His patience had reached a dead end.

"You know that you need my blood! Your body is craving for it and if you would stop being so stubborn and just accept what I have to offer you wouldn't be constantly in pain. And don't even try to deny it!" he growled as Zero opened his mouth to protest. "I know you're suffering!"

_`And it hurts me to see you like this.´ _

"If you refuse to take my blood you won't be any help to me on the mission tomorrow. Or do you want me to take care of everything? Do you want to be a burden and just stand by and watch me do _your_ work?"

Provoking the hunter was the last way Kaname wanted to use in order to coax him to take his blood. But what other choice did he have left? Zero's immediate reaction proved him right.

"The hell, Kuran!" Now he was definitely pissed and his eyes began to glow a bright red, more because of his immense anger than from actual bloodlust. "You always think that you are superior to everyone else, but you know what? You're just some rich and ignorant monster!"

"You're not that much different from me, Zero."

"Don't you even dare to compare us! And stop calling me by my name like that!"

_`What do I have to do to make you trust me, Zero?´_ Kaname thought and felt a light stinging in his eyes as the harsh words of the hunter kept replaying in his mind. _`And why can't I tell you how I truly feel without destroying everything?´_

:::::

Damn!

Why did this damn vampire have to suggest something like that? Wasn't it already hard enough for him? Something like that…

If this continued Zero wouldn't be able to hide his true feelings towards the Pureblood anymore. He had realized them some time ago, and even if they were confusing in the beginning he had come to accept them.

That didn't mean that he would tell Kaname. Hell no! Zero could clearly imagine how the pureblood would react and he was definitely not willing to get hurt by the rejection that was sure to come. He wouldn't be able to take it.

Furthermore, Zero didn't want to be in love with a vampire. After all the things that had happened in his past he just couldn't accept this bloodthirsty side which tortured him every second of his cursed life. He would never admit it, but Kaname was right. He needed the blood of the vampire in front of him in order to keep his control and sanity.

But at the moment the fact that their bodies were extremely close didn't help at all. He could smell Kaname's unique scent, and every time he exhaled softly his breath would brush over Zero's sensitive skin and sent shivers through his entire body.

Since his back was pressed against a tree, Zero had no way to escape and slowly but surely his determination crumbled. Why couldn't he tell Kaname how he felt? Why couldn't he touch him? Oh, how he wanted to reach out and brush his fingers over this porcelain-like skin. Just to find out if it was as smooth as it looked… and those lips… they stood in sharp contrast to the otherwise fair skin and they seemed so soft…

Zero shook his head vigorously as he realized that he had been staring and quickly averted his gaze.

But that was definitely a bad idea because as soon as his eyes left Kaname's face and the suspense slowly disappeared they were magically drawn to his neck. Zero gulped as the thirst crashed through his body and made him shudder. He wasn't able to take his eyes away from the steady pulse beneath this perfect skin. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't break this hypnotic state.

And suddenly he realized something. Something that let his heart beat faster in fear.

He would not be able to stop. The last time he had taken blood from the pureblood was more than four weeks ago and he hadn't recognized how much his body craved it. If he let this beast inside of him off, he wouldn't be able to keep a clear mind. He would hurt Kaname…

_`No, no, no, no! __I can't let this thirst control me… I won't!´_

"Zero…"

The concerned voice brought him back to the present events and hesitantly he met Kaname's gaze.

_`So beautiful…´_

He loved the way Kaname called his name. With a sigh he closed his eyes, just so he didn't have to look at the tempting neck in front of his face. They were mere inches apart and Zero knew that he did only have to lean forwards to touch the pureblood- to feel him… taste him…

"Zero, please…"

There it was again. This soft tone in which Kaname whispered his name. Zero wasn't sure, but in moments like this it nearly seemed as if Kaname was truly concerned about him.

And the thought alone made his heart flutter wildly in his chest.

But he couldn't take the risk.

"I can't." he stated desperately and looked up into the purebloods face. "I can't do this..."

"You have to. I won't let you fight in this state."

Zero forced back a new wave of bloodlust that threatened to take over his mind and let his eyelids fall shut.

"No. I will take more than you are willing to give…"

Zero snapped his head back up as he heard a small chuckle. Kaname smiled lightly as their eyes met.

"You won't hurt me, don't worry. I will stop you in time."

Zero shook his head again.

Kaname sighed quietly and loosened his grip on the hunter's arms. Zero relaxed slightly. That was until the intoxicating scent of Kaname's blood flooded his senses.

As he looked up at the pureblood in panic he could see a small cut on his neck that he had probably inflicted upon himself. The scent was overwhelming and it took Zero everything he could muster not to latch at Kaname and pierce the soft skin of his throat with his fangs.

"Why…?" Zero asked through clenched teeth. His eyes flashed red and, not able to control his actions, he leaned towards the source of this alluring scent and breathed in deeply.

"Because that's all I can give to you." Kaname said sadly and closed the distance between their bodies with one step. "Now drink."

Zero groaned in pain, but stubbornly refused to give in.

"Don't worry." Kaname said again and rested one hand behind Zero's neck, pulling him slightly closer without forcing him. "I trust you."

That was all it took to break down Zero's inner walls. He leaned in almost immediately and let his tongue wander along Kaname's exposed collarbone, making him shudder, before biting down lightly, not breaking the skin yet.

"Zero, please…" Kaname's voice was strained with suppressed desire and he balled his hands into fists, resting them on the hunter's back.

Something inside Zero snapped and all he could muster was a low moan before he sank his fangs deep into the soft skin of Kaname's neck.

:::::

He had expected pain as Zero's fangs pierced his skin, but what he felt now was so much different than all the other times before.

Every single nerve seemed to concentrate on the place where Zero currently greedily sucked his blood and Kaname stifled a moan as their bodies pressed even tighter together.

"Zero…" he groaned quietly and shivered as he felt said hunter's hand tracing over his back and along his spine. His whole body seemed on fire and soft moans escaped his mouth before he could stop them. He rested his arms around Zero's waist and tilted his head a little, so the silver-haired teen got better access.

"That's right." he whispered and caressed the others back gently. "Take all you need…"

Time seemed to come to a stop.

Kaname felt how he was slowly drained of his energy, but it didn't matter. Zero would be better after this. That was the only thing he was able to think as everything else around him seemed to blur. His knees gave out under him and the only thing that kept him from falling were the strong arms wrapped around his waist.

He sighed and ran his hand gently through Zero's silver hair, marvelling at its silkiness.

Kaname knew that he had to stop Zero soon, but he just couldn't bring himself to break this contact- the only contact they would ever have…

And it just felt so good.

Zero had pulled Kaname into his arms, so he could fully lean against him while the hunter greedily drank down his blood.

Maybe he didn't do it consciously, but his hands never stopped in their motions, stroking soothingly over Kaname's back. Sometimes his fingers drew lazy circles over his neck and played with the mahogany-coloured strands.

Kaname sighed as those gentle fingers brushed over a spot near his ear that made his entire body shudder, which was- he had to admit openly- not at all helpful while he desperately tried to gain control over his growing desire.

In his dazed mind he was well aware of the fact that he had already lost an immense amount of blood and that, if Zero continued to drink like this, his body wouldn't be able to keep up with it. Kaname felt just slightly dizzy yet, but his strength had disappeared altogether.

As time went by his vision started to blur even more and it took him everything he had to lift his hands. But instead of pushing the hunter away like his mind screamed for him to do, he just held tightly onto his shoulders, afraid to let go. Afraid to loose whatever it was that held them together at this moment.

_`Is it wrong to want this? Is it wrong to love you?´_

Kaname closed his eyes. As his consciousness began to fade away he mustered his last strength and planted a soft kiss on Zero's neck before letting go…

:::::

The moment Kaname's blood filled his mouth Zero's mind went completely blank.

He didn't know if it was just because of the fact that their last encounter was so long ago or if he started imagining things, but the taste that filled his mouth was so much sweeter than he remembered it to be.

_`Oh god…!` _It was delicious.

He wasn't able to stop. He needed this blood… needed everything Kaname was able to give.

In the back of his mind something told him that he needed to remain in control, but Zero was too far gone already. The warm liquid ran down his throat and stilled a part of his thirst, but still it wasn't enough. It would never be enough… the monster inside of him struggled to break free and with every passing second Zero wondered why he didn't just let go. Why did he fight something that was a part of him?

His deep-red eyes opened as he felt Kaname shift slightly in his arms, but he didn't loosen his hold on the Pureblood. He needed more…

With a low growl Zero sank his fangs even deeper into this inviting neck and a new wave of blood flooded into his mouth and down his parched throat. Every second was like heaven and as the blood got into his system his mind began to clear.

Just now was he able to comprehend the different images that attacked him all at once.

Kaname's hands on his back, his soft skin under his lips, the light that was reflected in his hair, his scent… god, he smelled just like roses on a rainy day… Zero knew that he had never before smelled something as delicious and alluring as this. And with the overwhelming scent of Kaname's pure blood mixed in it was simply irresistible.

But all these things became unimportant when the events suddenly took a turn.

He felt Kaname's lips softly brush over his neck and his heart sped up, just to stop seconds later as Kaname's body suddenly went limp in his arms.

Immediately he retracted his fangs and cursed as he met no reaction from the pureblood. Carefully he lowered him onto the soft grass and called his name several times, touching his hand to Kaname's shockingly cool cheek. Still no reaction.

_`No, no, no, no, no, no… that can't be happening! Please…!´_

Tears threatened to fall as he let his eyes wander over Kaname's terribly pale face. What had he done?

"Oh god, no…" He couldn't hold back the sob and let his lids fall shut as hot tears welled up in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. "Please Kaname…! Please…! God, please open your eyes!"

The seconds seemed to stretch into eternity before Zero heard a small groan. As he let his eyes wander back to Kaname's face he was met with half-lidded auburn eyes.

Relieve washed over him, but was almost immediately replaced by anger.

"Damn it, Kaname!" Zero growled and wiped the tears away that still ran down his cheeks. "What did you do that for? You said you would stop me if I threatened to go overboard! Damn it!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't just say that you're sorry!" Zero cursed loudly and looked directly into Kaname's dark eyes. "Shit, I could've killed you!"

"Well, you didn't." stated the pureblood matter of factly and earned himself a threatening growl from Zero. Unfazed, he continued. "You stopped in time, so there is nothing to worry about."

Zero jumped to his feet and glared down at the defenceless vampire.

"That's absolutely not the point, damn it! I _could've _killed you and we both know it. Don't let your guard down so easily!"

"It's alright if it's you." Kaname whispered lowly, more to himself than to the silver-haired hunter. But due to his sensitive ears Zero picked up this words that made his heart beat at an extremely high rate.

"What-…?"

As if he just realized what he had said Kaname blushed lightly and closed his eyes with a sigh, turning his head away.

Zero on the other hand was rendered speechless and just continued to stare at the vampire in front of him.

He realized that Kaname was still breathing heavily and that he didn't seem able to lift his body from the chilly grass. Every other word Zero wanted to say got stuck in his throat and he sank back down to his knees next to the pureblood.

"If you want to… I could help you back to your room."

Kaname's auburn gaze turned to look at him and a slight smile grazed his lips.

"I will be fine. Just give me some more minutes."

As Zero sent him an incredulous glare Kaname snickered softly and pushed himself up onto his elbows as if to prove his words. He remained in this position for at least ten seconds before carefully sitting up and running a hand over his neck, seemingly oblivious to his own actions. The bite marks were long since gone, but the skin was still slightly reddened.

With a low groan Kaname stood up, and would have lost his balance if not for Zero who steadied him without hesitation.

"And you sure will be alright?" He couldn't keep the worry entirely out of his voice, but Kaname didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, his smile widened and he leaned lightly against Zero before breaking the contact and taking some unsteady steps in the direction of his dorm.

"I think I will make it to the dorm without further help, but thank you. If you excuse me now… I will take my leave and try to rest for our mission tomorrow."

Zero looked at his retreating back and couldn't help the different thoughts that raced through his mind. He regretted hurting the pureblood, but he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed their proximity and the incredible taste of Kaname's blood on his tongue that couldn't be compared to anything else.

And the feeling he got when those perfect lips brushed over his neck... the memory alone made him shiver.

With one last look he turned away and headed back to his own room in the Sun Dorms.

_`I hope he will be okay.´_

:::::

He didn't know how he managed to reach his room in the Moon Dorm without the other vampire nobles noticing, but as he finally let the door fall closed behind himself, Kaname didn't even bother to change into his nightclothes before falling onto his bed.

He would shower in the morning and hopefully one night would be enough time to restore his power.

On the other hand, they only had to eliminate some Level E vampires. He wouldn't need his entire strength and with Zero by his side it would be even easier.

There was nothing to worry about…

Absolutely nothing…

The last thing that flashed through his mind was an image of Zero, hovering over him with tears in his beautiful lilac eyes.

_`Maybe he does care…_´ were his last thoughts before sleep claimed him.

**Tbc…**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Nightmares

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings for this chapter: **boyxboy; stubborn Zero :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, even if I really would like to...

**Word count: **2,776

**Summary: **When Zero and Kaname meet the next morning, their confrontation takes a surprising turn.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Nightmares**

:::::

Kaname growled as the light of a new day pierced his sensitive eyes.

His head was still somewhat clouded and heavy, as was the rest of his body. Great… perfect condition for the assigned mission today.

With a deep sigh he staggered to his feet and made his way over to the bathroom. He hadn't had the chance to take some of the blood pills yet. Since he had been totally out of it last night he wasn't that surprised though. After coming back to his room he had fallen asleep almost immediately.

To be honest, he hadn't really thought of anything else beside the fact that Zero had drunken his blood and the intense feelings that had threatened to overwhelm him.

Damn, he really loved this stubborn hunter! Even if he irritated him to no end…

Alone the memory of Zero's lips on the skin of his neck was enough to arouse the pureblood. The heat radiating from the ex-human, this raw need and the desperation while sucking the only blood that could keep him from falling to Level E… all these things made Kaname want Zero even more.

His pants seemed to become tighter and with a low growl he fought back the growing desire and dropped three of the pills into a glass of water before gulping the swirling red liquid down.

It was nearly seven o'clock now.

Kaname knew that he had to meet up with Cross and Zero at exactly nine o'clock to discuss the details of the mission. He had no doubt that Zero would go without him if he didn't show up in time.

Normally Kaname wouldn't be concerned about this whole mission at all. After all, it wasn't the first time he went out to deal with some Level E vampires.

Honestly! What was the big deal about it?

But he had to admit that the blood pills he had taken previously were not what he really needed. They were hardly enough to keep his hunger down as it was, but now that he had lost a huge amount of his own blood they were like a drop of water on a hot stone.

It was just a replacement for the real thing. Nothing more and nothing less…

He was in desperate need of real blood.

But he would rather kill himself than to take it from some innocent human.

Since he was a pureblood there would always be certain complications and he just didn't want to be confronted with the consequences of his very own weakness- be it some human turned into a vampire or other unpleasant things like that.

Another alternative would be to ask one of the nobles to offer him their blood. They would willingly comply, but Kaname never knew for sure whom he could trust.

He couldn't say if they really cared for him as a person or if they stayed by his side because he was a pureblood.

Maybe he would never know… and this uncertainty made him hesitate.

There was no room for mistakes. One moment of weakness could mean his certain death. And since he knew that there was more than one person out there yearning to kill him, he could not let his guard down, no matter what.

There were only few people whom he trusted and one of them was Zero.

Not because he showed concern or some of the feelings Kaname almost desperately craved to receive from the stoic hunter, but because he didn't care for the fact that Kaname was a pureblood. Well, he _did _care… but only in the aspect that he hated him for it, like he hated every other vampire because of the tragedy in his painful past.

If his parents were not killed that fateful night and if his brother had not betrayed him, would he still loathe Kaname like he did now?

Or would there have been even the slightest chance to win the heart of the hunter?

"Don't be a fool…!" he murmured bitterly to himself and made his way over to his room again in order to change into his white night-class uniform. "I can't change the past. And that's exactly why Zero will never be mine…"

He should really stop hoping for things that would definitely not happen. Never…

After all, this was the best way to get his heart broken.

:::::

Zero's mood was worse than ever.

He hadn't been able to sleep at all the previous night, his mind continuously wandering back to his encounter with Kaname.

He couldn't believe that he was this weak, both in mind and body. Damn this pureblood and his antics!

But Zero couldn't deny that he was also worried. After all, when they had parted ways Kaname was hardly able to stand on his own.

Zero heaved a sigh and let his gaze linger on the sky outside which slowly turned an indefinable mixture of purple, blue and deep red. It was beautiful, but Zero's mood didn't get any better nonetheless. Not that anyone would notice, though. Since he'd never really been someone to walk around with a permanent smile on his face, it wouldn't be that obvious.

Only two more hours until he would meet Kaname again, discussing the details of their mission before heading out.

He really hoped there wouldn't be any more incidents.

Ten more minutes and Zero knew that he wouldn't get any rest.

With a low growl of frustration he stood and went over to his chair which held the black Day Class uniform he still wore, even though Cross had suggested for him to change over to the Night Class.

This had earned him a huge bump on his head and a- in Zero's eyes- well deserved headache.

Well, at least he didn't mention it again after this.

The sun peaked out over the trees of the forest that surrounded the entire academy and Zero narrowed his eyes because of the light.

When his eyes adjusted to the morning sun he suddenly saw something moving in the shadows of the trees.

_`What the-…´_

Was there a vampire out there? Or were it just some of those annoying Day Class girls that always tried to sneak into the dorm of the Night Class, giving Zero a hard time?

No matter what, as a prefect he had to make sure that there was nothing wrong. And if he really met one of those damn vampires, all the better! In his foul mood he really needed someone to take his frustration out on.

Without even considering the possibility of using his door, Zero opened the window and jumped out. Careful not to make a sound, he approached the place where he had seen the shadow before. With a little luck he wouldn't have to search long…

He turned his head as he saw a movement to his right and pointed the _Bloody Rose_ in said direction.

"Show yourself!"

His eyes unconsciously widened when the figure moved out of the deep shadows and into the blaring light. Kaname…

He was beautiful. Not that Zero hadn't realized it before, but now, in the light of the sun that shone down on him, it got a completely new meaning. He let his eyes wander over the well-toned body in front of him, over the well-defined muscles that could be seen under the black shirt to slightly curved lips until he reached Kaname's eyes that followed his actions with a mix of curiosity and amusement. Zero couldn't contain the blush that spread over his cheeks as he realized what he had done.

Hell, he checked out a vampire! And a pureblood on top of it!

"W-what are you doing here, Kuran?" Inwardly he cursed himself for stuttering like an idiot.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you that I was just taking a walk, would you?" Kaname replied with a genuine smile and Zero couldn't stop his heart from beating just a little bit faster. But he also got the impression that the pureblood vampire seemed tired. Even more so than himself…

Without answering he lowered his gun and made a step in Kaname's direction, never once adverting his gaze.

"You alright?"

Kaname seemed definitely surprised as the question registered in his mind.

Well, what did you expect? Zero wasn't exactly a person that would care for a vampire's well-being… but he had the feeling that something about Kaname was different.

He didn't give off this distant- and from time to time even threatening- feeling Zero was used to.

Now it made the impression as if all the walls he normally drew up around himself were down… he seemed vulnerable, an image Zero got to see for the first time.

And when he thought about it, maybe he was also the first person/ vampire to see this rare side of the otherwise composed pureblood.

"Are you going to answer my question or do you just want to continue standing there?"

He couldn't help the harsh tone. Zero knew for sure that, if he didn't act like he usually did, he wouldn't be able to cover up his concern and therefore his true feelings for Kaname.

And a complete rejection was the only thing he was afraid of.

He could always deal with the hatred directed at him, but he wouldn't risk losing Kaname once and for all, even if he was never his to begin with.

"I'm fine… I suppose." Kaname finally stuttered and Zero couldn't help but smile as he saw a light blush covering his cheeks. Damn, how was it that Kaname could do such cute things sometimes? Even if it was unconsciously…

"Were you worried?"

The question came totally unexpected and Zero's eyes widened just enough to give him away. But before Kaname could say anything else regarding this matter, Zero let his mask slip back into place and gave him a cold glare.

"Don't say stupid things. I just don't want to endanger the mission because of something like this."

Zero cursed inwardly as he saw Kaname flinch.

Shit…! He hadn't intended to let his comment sound _that _harsh. His heart clenched painfully as a sad smile formed on Kaname's face.

"I see…" he whispered and let his gaze drop to the ground. "Well, don't worry. I won't be in the way. Now, if you'd excuse me."

This said he turned around and began to walk away. Zero knew that he couldn't leave it at that.

"Kuran, wait…!"

As the pureblood just continued to walk Zero growled in frustration and tried to catch up to him.

"Don't you just walk away like this! At least look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Zero cursed loudly when he still got no answer.

"Damn it, Kaname!"

The pureblood finally stopped but didn't turn to meet his eyes.

"I don't know what there is left to talk about, Kiryuu-kun… you made your point more than clear and I promise not to bother you anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_Don't leave._

He couldn't say it. No matter how hard he tried to form the words, they seemed to dissolve as soon as he opened his mouth.

"You should prepare yourself for the mission. There are some things left to do for me at the Moon Dorm as well, so I'll take my leave."

Zero had had enough. With barely restrained anger he grabbed Kaname's shoulder and turned the pureblood around, so they faced each other. His breathing stopped as he saw the tears that streamed freely down Kaname's face. His eyes held such sadness… at this image Zero's heart clenched in his chest.

Almost immediately he loosened his tight grip, but he let his hand remain on Kaname's shoulder. He hadn't realised it before, but now he could feel the slight shaking as Kaname tried desperately to suppress the tears that just continued to fall. His muscles were taut under Zero's hand and he still refused to look him in the eyes- a fact that frustrated Zero even more.

In an attempt to contain what little pride he had left Kaname turned his head away, so the dark hair that fell softly into his face was able to hide his eyes from Zero.

"Please… let go of me." he whispered shakily and brought his hand up to his own shoulder to touch Zero's fingers. "I…I can't-…"

Zero cut him off by crushing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

He felt Kaname tense under his hands, but couldn't find the strength to pull away. It was a mistake- that much he knew- and it wouldn't take Kaname more than some seconds to react and push him away.

But he didn't care. It was too late for regret. What was done was done and nothing in the world could change this fact. And in this moment he didn't want to change it, no matter what the outcome may be.

Kaname's lips were warm and soft against his own and even though his unresponsiveness hurt more than Zero was willing to admit, he pressed their bodies tightly together, relishing the heat that Kaname emitted.

It was heaven and hell all at the same time.

Zero suppressed the thoughts that swirled through his head and pulled back slightly, just to let his lips wander along Kaname's jaw. His heartbeat quickened when he heard Kaname's breath hitch when he brushed his fangs over the sensitive skin of the pureblood's neck.

Without thinking about it Zero leaned in and claimed the slightly reddened lips again, this time with an urgency that was sure to give him away.

He wanted more… he wanted it so desperately and yet he never would be able to obtain it, would never be able to make the man in front of him his own.

And just as Zero decided it best to stop before things could get even more out of hand, before he could lose the last ounce of restraint he had, Kaname did the last thing he expected him to do- he reacted.

Zero could feel the other's hands travelling up his back until they reached his neck. A shudder coursed through his body as Kaname pressed back against him and opened his mouth to let out a breathless moan.

Zero deepened the kiss and brushed his tongue over Kaname's lips, silently asking for entrance which he was permitted almost immediately.

He let his tongue wander over every surface in Kaname's mouth, taking in his unique taste and urging the other vampire to react. His hands now rested on Kaname's lower back, holding him close while their tongues intertwined again and again.

"Zero…"

The soft moan of his name, as they finally parted in need of air, send shivers down Zero's spine.

_Could this be real…?_

He closed his eyes as he rested his head against Kaname's neck, breathing softly against his skin and making him shudder. How could something like this feel so right?

"Kaname…"

Zero felt gentle arms enveloping him and hummed lowly in appreciation.

Just then he recognized the sun, shining softly through the trees around them.

It was only moments later that he heard fast footsteps approaching them. And with this everything shattered.

His mind screamed at him to pull away as he realized what he had done…

He had let his feelings take over… had surrendered to this weakness that would cost him more than he was willing to give.

What was he supposed to do now?

The footsteps came in their direction and now he could hear a voice shouting his name. Yuuki.

New questions swirled around in Zero's head, but he couldn't quite grasp them.

The most prominent of them: Why had Kaname reacted to the kiss? He loved Yuuki, didn't he? It was for her that he had offered his blood to Zero in the first place. To protect _her_. And not to save _him_.

_`I've let you live this far because you've been useful to Yuki…´ _

He had said those words, had made it clear that Zero himself had no worth and that his sole purpose was to be Yuuki's shield. It had hurt, but he had accepted it.

But now…

He pushed Kaname away, hurt and confusion clearly evident in the purebloods eyes as they faced each other.

"Zero…" he whispered and reached out for the hunter who just took another step back.

"I…" Zero didn't know what to say. Words had failed him yet again and so he did the only thing he could do at this moment…

He turned around and ran away… leaving Kaname behind.

**Tbc…**


	3. Chapter 3: Regret

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings for this chapter: **None

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters and never will *sniff*.

**Word count: **3,497

**Summary: **Kaname's hurting and Zero's trying to come to terms with his feelings.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Regret**

:::::

A strangled sob escaped Kaname's lips as he watched Zero vanish in the depths of the forest and he sank to the soft, leaf-covered ground, his feet unable to hold him up anymore.

What had just happened?

How could he just turn away after doing something like this?

_Why _had he turned away, when there was definitely some kind of connection between them at that time? For a fleeting moment they had just belonged together…

Kaname had to admit that he had been surprised… no, more like shocked when Zero had held him back. At first, he had been ashamed because of his tears. After all, he didn't want to show any kind of weakness in front of the one he loved.

However, all those thoughts had disappeared when Zero had pulled him into a kiss. And even though Kaname knew that it was a mistake to open up to the hunter, he hadn't been able to pull back as those enticing and soft lips had pressed against his own, sparking a desire inside of him that he had never felt before.

The feelings which had welled up in his body, the pleasure coursing through his veins… all the things Zero made him feel- the want, this raw need, a possessiveness he didn't know he was even able to feel after all this years of isolation and now the pain, shame and desperation of being left behind… he treasured all of those feelings, even though the sadness threatened to tear his heart apart.

It was as if he could still feel Zero's body pressed urgently against his, the heat he had been emitting, scorching hot on Kaname's relatively cold skin.

And it hurt to know that the only thing he really desired was out of his reach, now more than ever before.

Taking a shaky breath Kaname leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, feeling more tears well up behind his lids and slowly trailing down his cheeks, leaving a chilling path behind. Why was it that he was so weak? He had known the outcome from the beginning… but then, why did it hurt so much?

A shiver ran through his body as the wind picked up and the sun vanished behind thick gray clouds.

The silence around him seemed to increase and it was hard to even breathe.

He felt void and cold, more so than ever before in his life.

Because until now he had been careful not to let anyone come close to him, maintaining his distance without being impolite.

He had been a fool to believe that there was even the slightest possibility of Zero returning his feelings.

Now he had to pay the consequences for his naivety.

_Everyone gets what he deserves…_

Did he deserve this pain…?

Kaname let out a bitter laugh and pushed himself up from the ground, leaning against the tree for support. His limbs were slightly numb because of the cold.

One last tear trailed slowly down his cheek. He didn't stop it, just stared into the distance a moment longer before he pushed his body away from the tree and made his way back to the Moon Dorm.

With one hand he wiped away the reminiscence of his tears and straightened himself. His mind had come to a decision, even though his heart still resisted.

But it was enough.

Why was he even trying?

He was tired of hoping for the impossible.

Nothing would change.

He had been alone all along.

There wasn't any difference.

He didn't need someone to rely on.

Everything would stay exactly the same.

He would mask his feelings like he did before, representing the vampire society like it was expected of a pureblood.

He would lie when it came to his feelings, pretending everything was alright.

He would be what he was meant to be… what others wanted to see.

And he would learn not to feel, not to love. Otherwise he knew that it would kill him to be near Zero again… because there never was hope to begin with.

:::::

Zero stormed trough the forest in the direction of the Sun Dorm.

He couldn't believe that he had been such an idiot.

Just what had he done? Kissing his worst enemy… a vampire- the one thing he despised more than anything else in this whole world.

_`But you know that's not why you're running away. You're afraid.´_

"No." Zero said and slowed down. He wasn't far from the Sun Dorm, but there was still something that made him hesitate. It was a fact that he hated all vampires- even himself- for what had happened in his past. But it was also true that he didn't hate Kaname. Not anymore.

Somewhere along the way Zero's feelings had changed. They had changed without him really noticing and now his confusion and uncertainties had led to their current situation.

_`You've hurt him…_´ the voice in his head whispered. `_You've hurt him worse than ever before. Haven't you seen his tears?´_

It had happened so fast. Before he knew it he had initiated the kiss and once their lips touched he hadn't been able to break away. But it couldn't be. Kaname loved Yuuki, didn't he? Zero was nothing more than a piece in his brilliant chess play.

_But what if there really was hope? _

"No way…" Zero whispered as realisation struck him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Suddenly everything seemed to fall into place. It all made perfect sense.

Kaname had pulled him closer instead of pushing him away. He had responded to the kiss.

The gentle caresses… all the soft moans…

He was an idiot for not recognizing the obvious.

There had been enough signs to show him that Kaname did actually care for him, but he had decided to ignore them.

Simple things, really… like the occasional questions concerning his health, either after a mission or when they met during class change.

Or the feeling Zero got when their eyes met and he thought to see something more behind this well-known hatred. Something gentle and almost genuine, just like the small smile that played on Kaname's lips when he looked at Zero and thought said hunter wouldn't notice.

Every time Zero had seen that smile and the affection that shone in the pureblood's eyes his heart had unwillingly started to flutter in his chest.

But still he had decided to ignore it.

"Shit!" Zero swore loudly as he turned and ran back in the direction he just came from. He was such an idiot! Why was it that he constantly destroyed all his chances at happiness? He didn't know what Kaname's reaction would be if he confessed and finally admitted his feelings. But after his reaction to their kiss… there still was hope, wasn't there?

If Zero had not messed everything up yet, that was.

He cursed when he stumbled over a branch, glaring at the obnoxious thing before jumping to his feet again. He had to reach Kaname before the vampire decided to go back to the Moon Dorm. Zero really didn't want to deal with any of the other nobles right now.

Of course he would see Kaname in less than an hour since they had to talk about the details of their mission with Cross. Even so, he just couldn't wait this long and risk to lose his only chance to convince the pureblood of his feelings.

"Damn, you could have thought of that before running away…" he mumbled in frustration, angry with himself for leaving Kaname behind like that.

He slowed down when he reached his destination, his eyes scanning the clearing frantically in search of the brown-haired vampire.

He was gone.

_`Well, surprise! Did you expect him to wait for your return?´_

Zero tried to control his breathing in order to think properly about the whole situation. He slowly walked over to the tree to which he had pinned Kaname mere minutes ago. And he admitted that he'd do it again if he got the chance.

After asking about the pureblood's relation to Yuuki, of course- this was something he just couldn't let slide. Otherwise he knew that he would always harbour certain doubts.

But first things first. He had to find him.

Kaname couldn't be far away.

With new determination Zero sprinted towards the Moon Dorm, still hoping to catch up to the pureblood before he passed the school gate.

"Zero!"

He cursed under his breath when he heard Yuuki's voice. He turned around, only to see her running in his direction.

"Zero, where have you been?" she asked, still a little out of breath, as soon as she stopped in front of him. "The Headmaster is looking all over for you. Said there are still some things to discuss about the mission you are assigned to. If you ask me he is just trying to pester us as much as possible. You know how annoying he can get when he thinks we don't care about him. I would give you the advice to go to him right now or he will turn the whole school upside down- Is everything alright?"

It seemed she had finally realized Zero's inner turmoil, for she suddenly stopped her blabbering and stepped forward, so she could see his eyes. It was something she always did when he tried to keep something a secret from her because she knew that he wasn't able to lie while looking her in the eyes.

Zero sighed and tried to concentrate, at least until he had dealt with Yuuki. He was really fond of the girl and didn't want to hurt her in any way, least of all by ignoring her.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." he answered with a reassuring smile and patted her head. "You should get ready for school, shouldn't you? I don't think the teacher will let you get away this time if you are late again."

"It's unfair that you don't have to go just because of your mission…" Yuuki answered with a small pout, but Zero could see that she just tried to fool him. She knew that his missions and work for the Hunter Association were more important than school.

"If everything goes smoothly I'll be back in the evening."

Yuuki suddenly turned serious.

"Promise me that you won't do anything reckless. I would like to have you back in one piece."

"I promise." he said with a small smile, even though he knew that he only said it to make her feel better. After all, one could never know what would happen…

:::::

A knock on the door startled Kaname out of his thoughts. He didn't know how much time had passed since he came back to the Moon Dorm. He had vanished almost instantly in his own room, so he wouldn't be confronted with any of the other nobles in the dorm. Though there was a high possibility of them being asleep already.

But it seemed there was at least one of them who had decided to refrain from sleeping.

"Come in." he said after regaining his composure. He wasn't really surprised when Takuma entered the room. The blonde noble threw a cautious glance at Kaname before closing the door and walking over to where the pureblood was sat behind his desk.

"What is it, Ichijou-san?"

Takuma fidgeted a moment, a little uncertain because of the way Kaname addressed him. It had been a long time since he used his last name and he only did it when he was either angry or when Takuma had done something he wasn't supposed to do. And since he couldn't remember doing something to offend the dorm president, it probably was the former.

He smiled, hoping to lift the mood at least a little bit.

"I really don't want to seem rude, Kaname-sama, but weren't you supposed to meet with the Headmaster at nine?"

"Yes, so what about it?"

"Well… it's nearly time now, so I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be late. Not that I think you would forget about it…I just thought… you know-…!"

Kaname had to smile at the stuttering of his friend. He liked the blonde and not only because they had known each other for such a long time.

"It's alright, Takuma." he said calmly, purposely using his first name. The other vampire seemed to calm down almost immediately and offered a little smile.

"Kaname-sama…"

"Yes?"

"If there is anything wrong you could try to talk about it. You know, it's said to help… talking about problems with someone, that is."

Kaname blinked, surprised at those words. He had forgotten that the blonde vampire was in fact a very observant person when it came to other's feelings.

"Thank you, Takuma." Kaname replied after a moment. His heart clenched as the memory of Zero's retreating back flashed through his mind. If there really was a way to escape these painful memories he would gladly take it. But it was impossible. He knew that he wasn't able to cover up the sadness in his eyes completely, even though he tried. It seemed his mask wasn't as perfect as he had hoped.

It made him happy to know that Takuma was concerned for his well-being, but he couldn't take him up on his offer.

"I really appreciate your concern, but it's something I have to deal with on my own. Believe me, there's nothing you could do."

"Are you sure?"

Kaname forced himself to smile, knowing the blonde could tell that it was faked, but it was the only way to regain at least a little bit of his composure.

"There's nothing you can do." he repeated and cursed inwardly as his voice broke mid-sentence.

"Alright."

The pureblood was more than certain that he hadn't been able to convince the other vampire, but Takuma seemed to sense that the conversation was over, so he smiled one last time at Kaname and excused himself from the room.

Kaname sighed heavily before deciding to make his way to the Sun Dorm.

He really didn't want to deal with Zero right now, but he knew that he couldn't avoid the hunter forever, though it was a tempting thought.

Another tired sigh later he pushed the window to the balcony open and, not bothering to close it again, jumped down to the ground below. It would be a long day…

:::::

Zero sat in the Headmaster's office, trying to ignore the ranting of Cross, when he sensed Kaname approaching.

He hadn't been able to talk to him yet, but was determined to do so once he got the chance.

Steps halted directly in front of the door and after a short pause a knock resounded throughout the room. Cross stopped talking (Zero couldn't suppress a relieved sigh at that) and smiled as Kaname entered the room.

Zero could feel the tension in the air as the other vampire stepped forward and sat down in the chair next to Zero without even glancing at him.

It hurt more than Zero wanted to admit. He definitely had to make things right as soon as possible.

"…Zero!"

His head snapped up and he looked confusedly up into Cross' face. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard him talking.

"What?" he snapped after a moment of silence. He couldn't hide his annoyance, though he didn't really know if those feelings were directed at the man before him or himself.

"I said that your departure is scheduled for ten and there will be someone from the organisation to take you to your destination."

"So you say it's not enough to send Kaname with me to make sure that I won't snap, but there will be another person to annoy the hell out of me?" Zero all but growled. He knew that the association didn't trust him because he was a Level D vampire. That was the reason they had asked Kaname to participate in this mission- to prevent anything serious from happening, just in case Zero lost control and decided to attack some innocent people instead of the Level E vampires he was supposed to eliminate.

They probably thought that it would be the easiest way to leave it to a vampire to kill another vampire. Bullshit.

"They are worried that there could be more Level Es than originally recorded." Cross said in an attempt to calm Zero down, whose grip on the chair was so strong that the wood creaked under his fingers.

"The hell! As if they would be worried about someone like me!" Zero roared and jumped to his feet. "They constantly send someone to check if I already lost it! That's something you can hardly call "_caring"_. They just want to make sure that the association is not endangered!"

Cross sighed in resignation and motioned for Zero to sit down again.

"It's… unusual to have a hunter in the association who is a vampire at the same time. They just want to make sure that everything goes according to plan." He made eye-contact with Zero before continuing. "You are one of their best. Therefore they cannot afford losing you. That's why they requested Kaname-kun's help on this mission, so there's someone who is able to control you… in case that something goes wrong."

"I see." Zero mumbled absentmindedly, because the moment Cross' had mentioned Kaname's control over Zero, pictures began to form in his head.

_Skin like marble pressed against his body. _

_A flushed face, framed by dark hair and burning red eyes, filled with desire. _

_Reassuring words turning into heated moans._

_His control slipping away…_

_Hands roaming, slightly trembling from the intensity of their long suppressed feelings. _

_Lips meeting in a kiss that left both of them gasping for air._

_Hands held firmly in place after a moment of passion._

_Fingers gently intertwining in an act of affection._

_Legs parting in invitation. _

_A devious smile._

"…ro…Zero!"

"What?"

"You're not listening!" Cross remarked with a pout.

"Of course I am!" Zero grumbled. He looked over at Kaname, but the other vampire had obviously decided to ignore him.

"You already know what this is about." Cross continued after a second. He had recognized the longing look Zero had chanced at Kaname, but didn't want to comment on it. "There is an unusual amount of Level E vampires in this area and we got information that there must be some sort of hideout. You will find out their location and eliminate them. Don't be careless and be sure to make it back here in one piece. That's all. Any questions?"

"No." Kaname said calmly and Zero flinched at the lack of emotion in his voice.

They left the office after another minute and silently made their way to the exit where they were supposed to wait for the car.

"You know…" Zero said when the silence became to much for him. "I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did, back then."

Kaname didn't show any sign of listening but he didn't turn away either. Well it wasn't what Zero had hoped for, but definitely better than nothing.

"I think I kinda panicked. I shouldn't have left without explaining anything."

"There's nothing to explain." Kaname finally said, still refusing to look at the silver-haired hunter. "You made your point quite clear to me."

"That's exactly the problem!" Zero growled and grabbed Kaname's arm, turning him so he was forced to make eye-contact. "You got it all wrong! I wanted to explain it earlier, but when I went back to the clearing you were already gone."

"Stop it." Kaname whispered pleadingly and closed his eyes.

"There was something I should have told you, but when I realized that I made a mistake it was already too late."

"Stop it!" Kaname shouted and tried to free himself from Zero's grip. "Just stop it, will you? Haven't you done enough? Don't say things that will make me hope again… don't pretend you care when in reality there's nothing more than hatred you feel when you look at me!"

Zero's heart contracted painfully in his chest as he saw Kaname sinking to the ground, cradling his head in his hands.

"It's enough…!" Kaname croaked out. "I've had enough. Just make it stop…!"

"Kaname."

It was at this exact moment that a car stopped next to them, leaving Zero to curse the bad timing.

Kaname had also noticed and scrambled to his feet, frantically wiping any trace of tears on his cheeks away.

"Kaname." Zero tried again, gently touching the pureblood's shoulder. For a brief moment their eyes met, before Kaname stepped forward, breaking the contact.

"Let's just get this mission started." he said with his usual mask back in place again. "We don't have all day."

With this he climbed into the car and Zero followed reluctantly, not knowing what to do to make Kaname believe him.

**Tbc…**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

**Rating: **M (just to be sure)

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings for this chapter: **A little moreboyxboy than in the previous chapters; blood

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

**Notes: **In this chapter there is finally some Zero/Kaname-action. Not a lemon yet, that's for the next chapter, but I hope you'll like it. O/O

**Word count: **5,476

**Summary: **Before the mission begins there are some things that need to be said between Zero and Kaname. Will they finally figure everything out and what will happen during their assignment?

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Mission**

Except for the soft humming of the engine everything was silent.

Time seemed to stretch as they sat there without talking one single word and Zero couldn't help the nervous glances he threw in Kaname's direction from time to time.

He just didn't know how to start this… he needed to find a way to prove the sincerity of his feelings without screwing everything up… again. And while doing so he also had to remember the stubbornness of his love subject.

All in all, it wouldn't be an easy task. But even so, it was inevitable if he wanted to make this whole thing work out in the end.

Again his eyes wandered to Kaname's face, taking in his ethereal beauty and the daylight that made his skin shine softly. Zero's heart clenched involuntarily. After all they'd been through, why couldn't he seem to find the right words? Zero knew that Kaname was just looking out of the window to avoid accidentally meeting eyes with him and it hurt more than it should.

"Kaname…"

He could see the pureblood tense as his name left the hunter's lips in a soft whisper. But still he continued to look out of the window onto the lively streets, his hands clenched into fists on his lap.

"Kaname, please look at me."

It wasn't a command- it never would be- but Zero couldn't hide the urgency in his voice. And it seemed Kaname noticed it as well, for he turned his head to lock eyes with Zero, even if he did it with hesitance as if he was afraid of the things to come. And the hunter couldn't ignore the vulnerability the pureblood suddenly seemed to emit and which made something inside of him want to protect him.

"You know we have to talk about it…" Zero said with a calmness that surprised even himself. "And I mean _really _talk about it."

"There's nothing left to discuss." Kaname sighed but held his gaze. "I already told you that it's enough…"

"No, it isn't!"

Kaname flinched at the words and Zero cursed inwardly at his own insensitivity. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself before continuing.

"See… I already told you it was a mistake-"

When he saw the pain in Kaname's eyes he knew that he chose the wrong words and sighed in exasperation.

"You already told me that." the pureblood said brokenly and Zero's eyes widened when he saw tears on this beautiful face. "It was just another mistake…"

Damn it! Damn it all to hell and back again! Why did this have to be so complicated?

"No!" Zero responded desperately and ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Not this kind of mistake! Damn, could you please stop taking everything I say the wrong way? What I really mean is that there's no way I could regret what we were doing."

_There!_

Kaname's eyes widened in disbelief and had the situation been another one, Zero would have laughed at his shocked expression.

"Do you understand now?" he asked and after a moment of contemplation reached out and gently took hold of Kaname's hand.

Was it a good sign that he didn't pull away as soon as their fingers touched?

But maybe it was just because Zero wanted to believe that he still held a chance.

"You ran away…" Kaname whispered after a moment of silence, still staring at their intertwined hands. "I could see the regret in your eyes."

With those last words the pain in his voice changed into something akin to confusion. Well, who could blame him?

"I regretted not being in control of my feelings." Zero admitted while tightening his hold, not intending to let this slide before he'd had a chance to explain everything. "I am an ex-human… there was no way- no that's not right- I _thought_ there was no way of you falling for someone like me. I didn't want to believe that there was a possibility, no matter how small, of you reciprocating my feelings, because it would have hurt so much more to realize that it could never be. I mean… you're a pureblood. For you I should be the lowest of the lowest- and definitely not someone to fall in love with."

"You're right. I'm not supposed to fall in love with you." Kaname admitted and Zero tensed. "Zero, I shouldn't love you… but as a matter of fact, I do. And there's nothing that could change this fact, not even you rejecting me. You can't chose who you love."

Love… Kaname really loved him. It felt somehow different to hear those words directly from the object of his affection. Not in a bad way, by no means… it felt great. Warm. Safe.

Finally they let their eyes meet.

Kaname smiled and wiped a tear from Zero's cheek. When did he start crying?

"Why don't we give it a chance?" Kaname said calmly. "Who knows? Maybe we're destined to be together? A hunter and a pureblood…"

"We'd make a great team." Zero said and his lips curled upwards.

Kaname laughed and used his other hand, the one that wasn't holding onto Zero's, to stroke ever so lightly over the hunter's cheek.

"We deserve a little happiness, don't you think?"

Zero's throat tightened and he settled for nodding in response, not trusting his voice at the moment. With a shuddering breath he closed his eyes and tried to calm his erratically beating heart. He got a second chance after all… and he wouldn't give it up again. Never…

"It's okay." Kaname whispered as if he'd read his mind and when Zero opened his eyes he was met with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "We'll make it."

And Zero didn't know why, but he believed in every word the pureblood said.

"Yes." he whispered, more to himself than to the one sitting beside him and smiled. The first real smile since a long time. "Yes, we'll definitely make it."

This time it was Kaname who leaned forwards, catching the hunter's lips in a gentle kiss.

It was nothing like their first kiss. In the forest it had only been lust, a desperate attempt to get closer to the other. But still there had been something separating their hearts- a knowledge that it might be a mistake. But not this time.

This one was gentle and unbelievably sweet, nothing more than a careful probing, and before Zero could fully comprehend what was happening it was over and Kaname pulled back with a soft smile.

Zero's heart kept beating wildly in his chest and he wasn't able to tear his eyes away from those enticing lips. It wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

"You're a tease, Kaname." he growled finally and his eyes flashed red with desire, something that didn't go unnoticed by the pureblood whose devious smile only widened.

"You think?"

Without noticing their bodies had drifted more and more together as if connected by an invisible thread.

"Definitely." Zero growled and his hot breath swept over Kaname's lightly opened lips, sending a shiver down the pureblood's spine. By now they were mere inches apart and everything inside of Zero screamed for him to touch the vampire in front of him. To taste him once again.

And he did.

Tangling his left hand in the soft auburn locks of the pureblood, he pulled him in for another kiss.

Automatically, Kaname tilted his head to the side to give him better access. Their fingers were still intertwined and Zero drew small circles on the back of Kaname's left hand with his thumb while the pureblood's unoccupied hand clenched into the fabric of his black uniform.

After a moment of soft kissing Zero's desire got the better of him and he brushed his tongue over Kaname's bottom lip, tasting the sweetness that was the pureblood and coaxing him to deepen the kiss. Kaname moaned at the feel of the hunter's tongue and parted his lips, permitting the other one entrance.

Zero groaned as their tongues met in a passionate battle and he tightened the hold he had on Kaname's soft hair.

By now their bodies were pressed together and Zero let his hand wander over the nape of the other vampire's neck, eliciting a shudder.

When his hand travelled further down Kaname arched his back. Zero could feel the muscles flexing beneath his fingers and broke the kiss to watch the expression on Kaname's face.

"Zero! God…!" A gasp escaped the reddened lips and Zero could see his eyelids flutter closed as he began to trail open-mouthed kisses down Kaname's throat, scraping his fangs over the sensitive skin of his neck.

He could feel the hardened length of the pureblood press against his thigh, his own arousal straining almost painfully against the pants of his uniform.

He groaned and lightly bit Kaname's collarbone, leaving a red mark. He wanted to mark him, to claim him, make him his…

Zero's name left Kaname's mouth in a breathless moan as the hunter began to unbutton the pureblood's uniform, exposing more of the smooth skin that lay beneath and tasting every inch that became visible to his lust-glazed eyes.

"God, I want you. You have no idea how much I wanted to do this…" Zero's breath wandered over one of Kaname's nipples. He grinned at the deep moan he received as the rosy nub hardened further and Kaname tilted his head back, lost in the pleasure of the moment.

That was until they heard someone clearing their throat over the speaker that connected their side of the car with the driver side.

"_I'm sorry to…ahem… interrupt, but we'll be arriving in a some minutes, Kaname-sama."_

"I… thank you…" Kaname stuttered in response and Zero chuckled lightly as he saw the deep blush spreading over the otherwise fair skin of his lover.

Kaname glared half-heartedly at him and began to button his shirt back up, cheeks still slightly red from embarrassment.

With satisfaction Zero noted that the pureblood seemed a little breathless after their previous… _activities_.

When he was finished rearranging his clothes Kaname smiled softly at the hunter. They still sat close, so Zero only had to lean a little further to the side to connect their lips again.

Kaname's lashes brushed against his cheek as his eyes fluttered shut, but Zero didn't intend to deepen the kiss any further… not now.

He pulled back, their lips barely touching when he whispered Kaname's name and took hold of his hand again.

"You know we'll continue this as soon as we get back from the mission, right?" The pureblood shuddered at the whispered promise and nodded his head in understanding. Zero seemed content with this and smiled, giving Kaname's lips one last peck before bringing some distance between their bodies. Their hands were still entangled and Zero gave Kaname's fingers a reassuring squeeze as the car came to a stop in front of an old industrial building.

"Let's get this over with." Zero said, immediately back in hunter-mode. Kaname agreed and gave the driver instructions to wait a little down the street until they were finished. No need drawing unwanted attention.

With this done he made his way over to the run down building and motioned for Zero to follow him.

"They might be expecting us." the pureblood said after surveying the first rooms. There was nothing out of the ordinary. The thick dust that hung in the air made it hard to breathe and most of the windows were broken, letting the cold winter wind howl through the entire building complex. Otherwise it was quiet. Too quiet…

"I've got the feeling that this is a trap." Kaname murmured and tried to detect any danger in their surroundings.

Zero grinned. "So what? You wanna turn back?"

Kaname gave him an incredulous look and continued to checked the other rooms. "Don't be ridiculous. Who would turn back now?"

Zero chuckled at the expected answer and followed Kaname to the next room.

"Where do you think this door leads?" Zero asked and, at the questioning look he received, pointed at an old wooden door across the room that was slightly different from the other ones in the house. It seemed almost too old to fit in.

Kaname shrugged before heading in said direction.

"Well, let's find out."

They were careful not to make any noise that could alert the Level E vampires that certainly were around somewhere, waiting in the darkness for the right moment to attack.

Behind the door were two staircases, one leading to the upper floor and the other seemingly going down into the cellar.

"Do you want to split up?" Kaname asked with a quick glance at Zero who shook his head No. "Well then… up or down?"

"I'd prefer top." Zero whispered into Kaname's ear and the pureblood could hear the teasing smile in his voice. He blushed at the hidden meaning behind the hunter's words and hurried up the stairs.

Then suddenly they could smell it.

"Kaname…" Zero growled and laid one hand on Kaname's shoulder.

"I know."

There was no mistaking it. The smell of blood hung thick in the air.

"Seems like we've found them." Zero hissed and when the pureblood turned to look at him he was met with glowing red eyes. It was a typical reaction and he knew that his own eyes had to be the same intense colour.

They stopped in front of the next door.

"Ready?" Kaname asked and Zero nodded, taking hold of his _Bloody Rose_.

When the door opened with an audible creak, the metallic smell of human blood hit them dead on, but before either one of them could make out the source of the blood there was a loud growling sound and a heavy body jumped in their direction. The Level E vampire missed them and, after steadying himself, prepared for a new attack. At the same moment Zero could see three more vampires coming from one of the adjoining rooms, all of them red-eyed and baring their fangs.

"There are more in the next room, Kaname!" he shouted over his shoulder, sending a bullet right through the head of the Level E vampire that had tried to sink his fangs into the skin of his left arm.

The vampire hit the ground with a soft `thump´, his expression one of utter disbelief, before dissolving into dust.

But there was no time to relax since the other ones in the room chose this moment to lunge at Zero. He quickly jumped aside to escape their attacks, turning mid-air to fire another bullet that hit one of the vampires right in the chest.

Within a few seconds Zero was on his feet again, aiming for the third Level E. This one however was a tricky little bastard. He had used the time Zero had needed to kill the other vampire to get closer and was now only five feet away, ready to strike.

With a loud curse Zero lifted the _Bloody Rose_. But it was too late. A hard hit landed on his hand and the gun slithered over the dust-covered floor into a corner of the room.

In an attempt to distance himself from the Level E he lashed out and felt his fist connecting with the face of the vampire.

What he didn't expect were the fangs tearing into his arm when he tried to pull back.

He cried out in pain before using his other hand to grip onto the other's throat, steadily tightening his hold. The Level E had already taken some large gulps of his blood and Zero started to feel slightly dizzy. He needed to get away from this bastard!

With all the strength he could muster he pulled the vampire away, feeling his sharp fangs slice even further through the skin of his arm in the process, and threw him against the wall.

He groaned at the stinging pain, but focused on the Level E in front of him. They were the only ones to be seen, which meant that Kaname had followed the other vampire into the adjoining room.

The Level E grinned when he saw Zero's gaze wander over to the corner where his _Bloody Rose_ laid. He bared his teeth and let his tongue dart out to lick the last traces of Zero's blood away.

"You've lost, boy." he then hissed before lunging at the hunter.

Zero knew that he couldn't get to his anti-vampire weapon in time, so he prepared for the collision. He was a vampire himself, for God's sake! He should be able to take this piece of scum down in a matter of seconds. He didn't want to admit it but he was also worried about Kaname. After all, they didn't know the exact number of Level E's that hid in the old building. What if Kaname was in danger?

Suddenly the atmosphere changed.

The Level E stopped dead in his tracks and tilted his head up into the air, taking a deep breath.

"Mmh…!" he purred and closed his eyes in complete bliss. "Delicious…!"

Zero felt as if his heart stopped when the smell of fresh blood flooded his senses. Not that of a human being but something stronger- Kaname's blood.

Before the Level E got another chance Zero jumped in the direction of his _Bloody Rose_. When he felt the cold metal against his heated skin, he spun around and fired. The other vampire didn't even have a chance to move from his previous position before the bullet dug itself deep into his chest.

Zero didn't wait to see the Level E vampire vanish. Instead, he ran over to the door that led into the next room. Towards Kaname…

Upon entering the room he couldn't see anyone and his eyes searched the place frantically for any trace of the pureblood. He couldn't lose him. Not now… not ever.

Then he saw it.

Some feet away there was a huge hole in the floor, big enough to let a grown man pass through it. Zero quickly walked over, sinking to his knees to survey the situation beneath.

The hole led directly into an enormous hall that was filled with old machines.

Kaname stood in the corner of the room, no less than eleven Level E vampires in front of him.

Zero didn't wait another second and dove right through the hole, turning his body in the process so he would land on his feet. He wasted no time and sprinted over to where Kaname stood perched against the wall, taking two vampires down in the process.

Their eyes met for a second, making sure that the other's wounds weren't severe and Zero was able to make out the source of Kaname's blood. There was a deep gash in the sleeve of his uniform which had already turned a dark red colour. It didn't look dangerous, but nonetheless Zero's temper flared at the thought of someone hurting his lover.

With a threatening growl he aimed his anti-vampire weapon at the Level E that stood nearest to Kaname. The bullet flew right through his head and with one last agonizing scream he vanished into a thin cloud of dust.

"How many of those bastards did you take out yet?" Zero shouted at Kaname before taking another Level E down that was aiming for his exposed neck.

"Around five!" Kaname replied while throwing another vampire against the next wall. He made contact with a sickening crunching noise and sunk motionless to the ground, vanishing only seconds later.

"Six left!" Zero laughed triumphantly and turned on the spot to fire another volley at the remaining Level E's, hitting two of them.

After a while Zero and Kaname had situated themselves in the middle of the room, backs nearly touching while they kept an eye on the last four vampires that walked in circles around them.

" What do you think? Two for each one of us?"

Kaname laughed lightly at the suggestion and let his fingers brush against the hunter's hand in agreement.

"Try to keep up with me then." he responded teasingly and felt a chuckle reverberate through Zero's body.

"Fine."

With this they attacked. The Level E vampires tried to keep up with them, but with only four of them left- three after a well-aimed shot from Zero- they didn't stand a chance.

Five minutes later and everything was over.

"You know, I thought this was gonna be harder." Zero said with a grin as he walked over to Kaname who only smiled in response.

"We were lucky."

Zero's eyes became hard when his gaze travelled down to the gash in Kaname's sleeve.

"Does it hurt?" Kaname smiled at the concern that was clearly evident in the hunter's voice and, after taking several steps forward, placed a soft kiss on Zero's lips.

"It will be healed in no time at all."

"Well, I could always try to kiss it better…" The mischievous smile that spread over the hunter's face made it clear that he meant every word he said. Even though it was probably in a slightly different way than it was usual…

"No need for that. What about your arm?"

With a dismissive gesture Zero turned in the direction of the exit.

"It's nothing serious. I've had worse…"

Kaname followed, his gaze fixed on the broad back of the hunter in front of him, when a sudden thought crossed his mind. Before he could stop himself the words had already left his mouth.

"You know… you would look awesome in the Night Class uniform, Zero."

The hunter stopped and turned slowly in Kaname's direction, whose whole body tensed. Did he take it too far? Though he had to admit that he had pictured it a few times in the past. The white of the uniform would compliment Zero's silver hair and violet eyes perfectly. And the thought alone to see Zero more than just a few minutes per night during their class changes, let his heart beat faster. But he also knew that Zero hated to be surrounded by vampires…

"Kaname…"

The deep voice sent shivers down the pureblood's spine. He couldn't say if Zero was angry or not, since he was too afraid to meet his eyes.

"Kaname, please look at me." Suddenly the hunter stood directly in front of him and Kaname gasped and tried to take a step back, but was prevented from doing so by one of Zero's hands that took a gentle hold of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Kaname whispered and tried to free his arm again, still to no avail. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I just thought you'd look great and-…"

"I'm not angry, Kaname." Zero said with a low chuckle. "I admit that I was a little surprised, but I'm definitely not angry. So would you just look at me, please?"

When he got no response he placed a loving kiss on Kaname's head and used one of his hands to tilt his face upwards.

"You know that I can't change to the Night Class." It was impossible for Kaname to hide the disappointment that flashed momentarily through his eyes, but Zero continued nonetheless. "I can't be around vampires any more than I am now… not at the moment, even though I'd love to stay by your side every minute of the day. Maybe one day I will change my mind, but right now that's how it is. "

"I'm a vampire too, you know?"

"That's right."

Before Kaname could react he was pulled into a tight embrace. This time however he didn't try to escape, and instead wrapped his own arms around Zero in response. He rested his head in the crook of the hunter's neck and closed his eyes, inhaling his soothing scent.

"I know all too well that you are a vampire," Zero went on with a serious voice. "But there's a crucial difference."

"What's this?"

"You were the one who saved me, not only from falling to Level E, but also from myself. You made me fall in love with you and by doing so you gave me a new reason to live on. You made me accept myself."

They were silent for some seconds. Kaname was still slightly overwhelmed by Zero's words when said hunter loosened his arms around his waist and smiled at him.

"We should get out of here." Zero said after a while and motioned over to the exit. Kaname nodded and started to follow the hunter when suddenly he heard a low clicking noise and something cold was pressed against the back of his head. He didn't need to turn around to know what it was since his skin almost instantly began to prickle uncomfortably where the metal was pressed against it.

"You aren't going anywhere." a deep voice whispered into his ear and when Kaname tried to loosen the grip around his throat, the anti-vampire weapon pressed itself even more against his head. "I'm warning you only once. Move again and my finger might slip accidentally."

When Zero heard the unknown voice he spun around. His eyes widened when he saw another vampire pressing an anti-vampire weapon against Kaname's head. Where the hell did he get this gun? Weapons like that were only meant for the use of hunters…

"My, my… you two aren't careful enough." the vampire snarled and a grin formed on his face which was framed by blonde locks, underlining his bright blue eyes. This man was definitely not a Level E vampire. But who was he when even Kaname hadn't been able to recognize his presence until it was too late?

"It's really a shame that I have to get rid of you, Kuran Kaname." the vampire cackled again and let his hand wander experimentally over Kaname's chest. "Such a beauty… If I had the chance, I would definitely keep you. You would make a great pet." Kaname gritted his teeth at the unwanted touch and he could hear a threatening growl coming from Zero's direction.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Kaname snapped angrily and when he tilted his head a little he was able to meet Zero's furious gaze that was directed at the man behind him. "You're purposely trying to hurt a pureblood. You would never get away with it."

"Oh, don't worry." the man laughed confidently. "My client already assured my safety in case I succeed to eliminate you."

"What makes you think I would let you kill me that easily? Don't underestimate me!" Kaname growled. So it had been a trap after all. He cursed inwardly that he hadn't been more careful. Then an idea flashed through his head. Forcing himself to relax as much as possible he concentrated his thoughts on Zero. He didn't know if he would be able to reach his mind since their bond was only one-sided, but what other possibilities did he have left?

_`Zero, can you hear me?´_

When he saw the hunter's eyes widen in disbelief he knew that he had succeeded.

`_Kaname? How-´_

_`I'll explain everything later, but right now you have to listen. I can't keep this up too long, but I want you to shoot this bastard when I give you the signal to.´_

_`No! That's too dangerous! I'll hit you!"_

_`You won't.´_

_`I can't!´_

_`There's no other way!´_

_`But-´_

_`Do you trust me, Zero?´_

Their gazes locked and when Zero saw the determination in Kaname's eyes he nodded slightly.

_`With my life.´_

_`Then we'll make it…´_

Zero's throat tightened. The same words he had said earlier in the car…

Just as he was about to break their connection, Kaname could hear Zero's slightly trembling voice in his head.

_`I love you… don't you dare die on me now that we've figured everything out.´_

Kaname couldn't help the smile that played over his lips.

_`I know. I love you, too.´_

With this he broke the connection and concentrated on the man behind him. He would have to use his mental powers as a pureblood, but he was exhausted since he had used his powers in the battle against the Level E vampires as well. But the truth was that he had lied to Zero regarding this point. There hadn't been sixteen Level E vampires in the room with him… but more than thirty.

Nonetheless, he wouldn't risk getting hit by the anti-vampire weapon of this guy. Pureblood's could not be killed easily, but it was still possible.

With all his remaining strength, mental as well as physical, he pushed the other vampire away from his body.

"ZERO, NOW!"

The following seconds seemed to happen in slow motion.

Kaname turned his body to catch his fall at the same moment Zero fired a bullet at the blonde vampire.

He could hear the pained scream as it hit its target and the angry curse that left the vampire's mouth before his body crashed to the floor.

Then, just as he was about to push himself back to his feet, he could hear the sound of a second shot. His eyes met those of the other vampire who laughed in triumph, at the same time a blinding hot pain exploded in Kaname's chest. He could feel the way the metal drove itself deeper into his flesh and the air escaped his lungs in an agonized gasp seconds before he hit the ground.

He could feel the world spinning out of control around him, his eyes losing focus momentarily and a distant voice desperately shouting his name.

Kaname groaned in pain as his body was lifted and warmth settled around him.

"Zero…" he whispered and opened his eyes again, forcing them to focus on the hunter. "I'm sorry…"

Zero shook his head and Kaname could feel tears falling onto his face, but when he tried to lift his arm in order to touch the hunter the pain in his chest only seemed to increase. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face against Zero's body, letting out an agonized moan. Suddenly he felt Zero intertwining their fingers, letting him hold on tightly until the pain receded to a manageable level.

"I'm… sorry." Kaname whispered again and gently squeezed the hunter's hand.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Zero finally managed to croak out, new tears steadily streaming down his cheeks and onto Kaname's uniform. "I was too slow."

"You were perfect." Kaname said with a small smile.

A sob escaped Zero's lips as he bowed down to rest his forehead against Kaname's shoulder.

"You need blood…" It wasn't a question but a fact. Zero met Kaname's eyes before he let his gaze wander down to the wound in his chest.

"I won't take your blood." Kaname said as if he knew where Zero's thoughts would lead them. "I can't."

"Yes, you can!" Zero replied angrily, new tears forming and streaming down his face. "I won't let you die!"

"I would form a blood bond by drinking from you. I won't bind you to me… not like this!"

"Damn it, Kaname! I will not let you die!" Zero growled in frustration and a moment later a pleading tone came to his voice. "Please, Kaname… don't leave me all by myself. Stay with me!"

"Zero…"

"Please…" Zero whispered and leaned forward, so his neck brushed against Kaname's lips. "Make me yours…"

It was too much. With a gasp Kaname tilted his head and sank his fangs into the soft skin of Zero's neck, eliciting a shudder from the hunter. Kaname moaned as blood ran into his mouth and down his dry throat, slowly closing his wounds. Zero's blood was delicious, just like he had imagined it, maybe even better.

Zero sighed as the pureblood's fangs penetrated his skin and his eyes closed in bliss. He couldn't believe that it felt this good to have someone drink his blood. When he had been bitten in the past there had only been pain. Now all he could feel was excruciating pleasure.

His hands clutched at Kaname's body, holding him upright against his chest and at the same time steadying himself against the unbearable desire that welled up inside of him. He let out a loud moan as the pureblood relocated his fangs slightly, drawing more blood.

But it didn't last long.

Before Zero could loose himself completely Kaname carefully extracted his fangs and leaned against his chest, exhausted and barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Thank you…"

Zero smiled down at him, his breathing noticeably ragged because of the pleasure that still coursed like little bolts of electricity through his entire body. When he had finally forced his lust down, he laid a soft kiss on Kaname's lips, just as exhaustion was about to claim him.

"Anytime, love."

**Tbc…**


	5. Chapter 5: Tell me you love me

**Pairing: **Zero/Kaname; implied Takuma/Shiki

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings for this chapter: **YAOI! In this chapter there is finally a Lemon! If you don't like it turn back now, before it's too late. O.O

**Disclaimer: **The same as ever, really… I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters and never will.

**Notes:** I think both Kaname and Zero have seme-qualities if they're in the right mood. ^^ That's why I like to write both seme!Kaname/uke!Zero and seme!Zero/uke!Kaname. You'll be getting both in this story. However, in this chapter there will only be one of the above. Read to find out which one it will be! :)

**Word count: **6,670

**Summary: **After their disastrous mission Kaname is confined to his bed. Zero won't leave his side.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tell me you love me**

:::::

It had taken them less than twenty minutes to get back to Cross Academy and all the time Zero couldn't bring himself to let go of Kaname. He knew that the pureblood would probably be alright, now that he had taken Zero's blood, but it was unsettling to see him lying still like that in the hunter's arms.

The atmosphere was tense when they arrived at the Moon Dorm. Obviously, the nobles had been able to smell Kaname's blood when the car neared the dorm. They hadn't wasted any time running down to find out what had happened.

Takuma repeatedly tried to question Zero, but the hunter couldn't find the strength to answer. His throat felt constricted and the tears that had started to fall sometime during the ride back just didn't seem to stop. He couldn't lose Kaname. Not now that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. There was so much left to do.

Only when Zero was asked to let go of the pureblood, so they could check him for further injuries, did he loosen his grip. It didn't take much time and no matter what the others said, they weren't able to convince Zero to get himself checked while they treated Kaname. He just stood as near to the other vampire as possible without disturbing the others.

Eventually Takuma could get Zero to at least take a seat while he looked him over.

It seemed unreal, Zero thought, as everyone around him seemingly moved in slow motion. Something like this wasn't supposed to happen.

Suddenly a warm hand laid itself on his shoulder and when Zero adverted his eyes from Kaname to look up he caught sight of Cross. His old teacher Yagari leaned against the doorframe behind him, obviously completely comfortable in a room full of vampires, even though one could only guess his feelings.

"He'll be alright, Zero." Cross said with a small smile and Zero's gaze slowly wandered back to him.

"You can't know that." he whispered, voice cracking mid-sentence as he set his eyes on Kaname again. He looked deathly pale and the unsteady rise and fall of his chest was nowhere near normal.

"I can't loose him…" Zero choked out and looked up again. Realisation gleamed in Cross' eyes before he nodded slowly.

"I see." he said and Zero could feel Yagari's eyes boring into him. So now they knew about his true feelings and he was sure that the nobles had also been able to guess everything due to his behaviour. But he would have time to deal with this later. For now there were more important things.

"There's just nothing I can do but sit here and wait and it's driving me insane."

Zero hadn't even been aware that he had said the words out loud before Cross began to talk again and his fingers tightened reassuringly on the hunter's shoulder.

"We can hope. Don't give up, Zero. You need to be strong for the both of you. Have faith in him."

Zero nodded and fought back a new wave of tears that threatened to spill over. He had to be strong… if only it would be this easy.

"We're done." Takuma announced suddenly and turned back to the hunters. "We've done everything we could. He needs rest, but if he doesn't strain himself during the next days he should be as good as new by the end of the week. Probably even earlier." Those last words were directed at Zero and Takuma flashed him a soft smile before heading for the door.

The other vampires followed suit, collecting the medical supplies that were scattered all over the otherwise neatly organized room. In any other situation Zero would have laughed at the gaze he received from Ruka as she reluctantly left the room, leaving her beloved leader in the care of an ex-human and hunter. But Zero didn't feel like laughing at all and so he just settled for ignoring her, knowing that sooner or later there would be a confrontation of some sorts. Well, wasn't that something to look forward to?

"I assume you'll be staying here?" Cross asked after some seconds, even though it was hardly a question since he already knew the answer. And he wasn't disappointed.

"Yeah…" Zero murmured and walked over to Kaname. After settling himself on the edge of the bed he threw a cautious glance over to the two silent men. "Do you mind?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." The reply came without hesitation and Cross smiled.

"I figured as much. But just so you know, I don't mind as long as you're happy. You're my sweet son after all!"

Zero's lips twitched at that, but the almost-smile vanished as soon as he faced Yagari. His teacher seemed calm, but Zero could never be sure about his feelings. As a hunter he had learned to hide his true emotions, just like Zero. It was necessary if you wanted to survive in this world.

"I really don't know what to think of this." he finally sighed and Zero tensed visibly. Questions whirled through his head while he regarded Yagari.

Would the association forbid him from continuing to work as a hunter, now that he was involved with another vampire? It hadn't been easy to convince them to let him become a hunter to begin with, seeing as he was a vampire himself. Would they concentrate their aim on Kaname, deciding that he was a threat? So many questions… and no answers to any of them.

"I won't say that I'm glad about this turn of events." Yagari continued at last. "Hell, as long as I can remember there was never something like this… a hunter and a pureblood. And I really can't predict how the association will react. But let me warn you… there's a high possibility of them trying to manipulate you. They won't let something like this go unnoticed."

"I don't care." Zero said quietly, shaking his head. Well, maybe he did care, but that was something he would have to deal with later. He couldn't worry about all these things at once. Instead he decided to take one step after another… and right now he did have to concentrate on his former teacher.

"It doesn't matter what the association thinks of me. For them I was never more than one of their hunters… useful but replaceable. I want to know what _you _think about it."

Another sigh and Yagari reached for one of his cigarettes.

"I think it's… unexpected. But it would be good if you didn't try to kill every vampire that passes your way from now on. Will spare me a lot of trouble."

"I'll see what I can do about that." Zero said with a relieved smile. "No promises, though."

Yagari nodded before lighting his cigarette and pushing himself away from the wall he had been leaning against. "We'll take our leave then."

"Take care." Zero said and watched Cross' back as he left the room before looking at his teacher whose eyes threatened to burn holes into his head.

"You too."

Zero knew that there was more behind those words than one would assume and he returned the gaze steadily.

"Just because I fell in love with a vampire doesn't mean that I'm going to give in to this side of me." he said after a moment of silence.

"I know you won't." Yagari stated and walked over to the open door before turning around once again. "And that's the only reason you're still alive."

Zero knew that it was the truth as he watched the door close slowly. There was no doubt that his teacher wouldn't hesitate to kill him, should he ever lose the fight against the bloodthirsty vampire that lurked deep inside of him. He had proven it once when Zero almost lost control around Yuuki. He'd shot him then. He would do it again.

When he heard a soft groan Zero swiftly turned around, but Kaname had only shifted in his sleep so he lay on his side, facing the hunter. He was still pale but his breathing had finally evened out.

Without thinking Zero reached out his hand and threaded his fingers in the soft tresses of the vampire next to him. Brushing some strands of hair out of Kaname's face he let his fingertips linger some moments over his soft skin before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the unmoving lips.

"You have to wake up." he whispered, lying down next to Kaname as he continued to stroke lightly over his hair and face. It was reassuring to feel Kaname's warm body and at the moment Zero didn't care what others would think if they found them like this. He just wanted to be as close to the pureblood as possible, just so he could be assured that everything would be alright.

With a soft sigh Zero pressed himself closer, curling against the body of his lover. To say he was exhausted would be an understatement, but he didn't want to sleep in case Kaname woke up.

So he just continued to lie there next to the pureblood, listening to his low breathing and planting soft kisses on his face from time to time.

And even though he tried to stay awake his body was soon overcome with exhaustion. Closing his eyes, it didn't take long before he succumbed to sleep, the soothing sound of Kaname's heart right under his ear a quiet affirmation that his love was alive.

:::::

Kaname's mind was hazy when he came to. His head felt like it was about to burst and he groaned softly. Say something about headaches. He'd never really had one, so it was a totally new and definitely unpleasant sensation. It took some minutes before he could find the strength to open his eyes, blinking to get them to focus on his surroundings. Everything seemed to be spinning and he needed some minutes, so the dizziness could die down. He let his eyes wander through the room. _His room_, he soon realized. So they were back at the Academy…

He let out a breath he wasn't even aware he'd been holding.

When he tried to move his body felt unusually heavy. A dull ache in his chest made him wince, forcing him to settle back down on the bed. Suddenly, together with the slight pain, memories of what had happened came rushing back to him.

The mission.

The Level E vampires.

The fight.

Then pain and the feeling of falling.

And the unbelievable sweetness of Zero's blood as he was pulled back from the abyss.

_Zero_…

Suddenly alarmed, Kaname's eyes frantically scanned the room for the hunter. Nothing.

He couldn't shake off the sudden wave of disappointment he felt. Didn't Zero promise to stay by his side? Or had everything just been a dream?

But before his thoughts could move to darker places, a sudden shift of his blanket alerted him to the presence of another person and when he looked down he felt his heart skip a beat.

There lay his hunter, curled into his side and fast asleep. It was such an endearing sight that Kaname couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at his lips. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed Zero as soon as he'd woken up, considering that his body was draped all over the pureblood. Their legs were entangled and Zero's head rested lightly on Kaname's chest, hands clenched into the soft fabric of his shirt. Where the pureblood's shirt was partly unbuttoned, Zero's even breath brushed over the exposed skin, sending pleasant tremors through Kaname's whole body.

The soft silver hair lay just underneath Kaname's chin, so he was able to smell the sweet scent it emitted. He had realized it before but right now it was even more pronounced. Zero smelled like roses, a sweet and soothing scent that hung thick in the air.

Kaname didn't know how long he'd been unconscious but a glance at the window and the drawn curtains told him that it was dark outside.

He momentarily thought about waking Zero, but just as he extended one of his hands said hunter shifted closer and pressed his face into the crook of Kaname's neck.

Kaname froze as a sudden jolt shot through his body and he bit his lip to suppress the moan that threatened to escape his mouth when Zero's thigh pressed against his slowly hardening length. God, he wanted the hunter so bad, but with the way Zero lay curled against him, an expression of complete contentment on his face, he just couldn't bring himself to wake him.

While he still pondered about what to do, he heard a small knock on the door and after some seconds it creaked open, revealing Takuma who seemed to bring some food for Zero.

Kaname smiled at the gesture of his friend and this smile morphed into a smirk when he saw the expression on Takuma's face change from cautiousness to shock as soon as he realised their current position and extremely close proximity. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened and closed as if he wanted to say something but no sound came out.

It was amusing to watch him struggle and Kaname chuckled lightly, drawing attention to himself.

"Kaname-sama." Takuma whispered quietly, so as not to wake the still sleeping hunter. "It's good to see you awake. We were all extremely worried."

"Thank you, Takuma. But you don't have to be so formal." Kaname replied just as quietly and smiled when Zero let out a soft sigh in his sleep, snuggling closer.

"Of course. I just wanted to see if everything was alright and bring Zero-kun some food." Takuma continued and laughed softly when he saw the way Zero lay curled against the pureblood. It was kinda… cute. "He has not left your side since you came back from the mission."

"He must be exhausted, then." Kaname said more to himself than to the vampire next to the bed. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"You were brought back here yesterday. Since it is almost morning now, that would make approximately thirteen hours." Takuma met his gaze before looking down at Zero again. "Zero-kun hasn't eaten since. Maybe you should wake him, so he can eat at least a little bit. He'll be relieved to see that you are alright."

"You are probably right. Please put the tray on the nightstand. I'm sure Zero will be hungry when he wakes up."

"As you wish, Kaname. If that's all I'll be retiring to my room for the night." Kaname nodded and watched as Takuma put the food down next to the bed and silently left the room, closing the door without any noise.

Kaname remained silent, letting his eyes wander languidly over Zero's face. He looked relaxed in his sleep except for the small frown that appeared from time to time, indicating that he was dreaming. It was just so typical for the hunter to even frown while sleeping that the pureblood couldn't help but smile.

"If only we could stay like this forever…" Kaname whispered, suddenly becoming serious again. But he wasn't able to deny the desire to stay right where he was, free and content beside Zero. With a sigh he closed his eyes and tightened his embrace around Zero's body, feeling warm and safe.

"You know…" a low voice replied and made Kaname start. "I think we would probably miss a lot of things, then."

Without loosening his grip on the hunter, Kaname let his eyes wander down only to be met with tired lilac eyes.

"Hey." he said with a smile and pressed a gentle kiss to Zero's lips without responding to his previous statement. He could feel the hunter smiling into the kiss, deepening it for a moment before they pulled apart to look at each other once more.

"Hey…" Zero replied and brushed some strands of hair from Kaname's face. "How're you feeling?"

"Could be worse. What about you?"

"Just tired. Couldn't exactly relax with you unconscious and all…"

"Takuma brought food for you. " Kaname pointed out and nodded towards the plate that had been deposited on the nightstand. "You should try to eat something." He couldn't completely hide the worry in his words, but Zero simply smiled and pressed his lips against the smooth skin of Kaname's throat.

"There are other things I would rather eat." he whispered teasingly and let his teeth scrape over the unblemished skin, wringing a low moan from the pureblood. "And by the way… you are the one who should be eating and gathering strength. You'll be needing it."

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked breathlessly and groaned when Zero's hands began to roam over his body.

"Oh, there are some things I have planned for you, now that this whole ordeal is over."

Kaname knew that Zero referred to their mission and he couldn't help but agree. At the same time Zero's words sparked something inside of him and very vivid images appeared in his mind. It wasn't the first time the pureblood thought about the things he could do to Zero, but now that they had cleared their misunderstandings he was able to do so without hurting. Because now he knew that Zero was his. His dreams weren't just dreams anymore.

"I swear, I would definitely take you up on this offer right now, but I believe straining myself more than necessary wouldn't be very wise." Kaname admitted grudgingly. Then suddenly an idea formed in his head and he smiled deviously. "Unless you are willing to take the lead of course… in this case I am sure we could work something out. "

Zero wasn't really sure if he had heard right and he looked unbelievingly up at Kaname who chuckled at the perplexed expression of his hunter.

"That's not something to joke about." Zero finally said and lowered his gaze again.

"I'm not joking, Zero."

When the hunter remained silent Kaname sighed and tilted Zero's face up, so he could look into his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong." he demanded softly and laid his fingers against the pale skin of the hunter's cheek, drawing simple patterns on the skin and down his smooth throat and over the tattoo until his hand rested right over his heart. Kaname could feel the slightly quickening heartbeat against his fingertips and he smiled at the thought that he was the reason for it.

"I thought…" Zero began, biting his lower lip in thought. "Isn't it against your nature to… submit to someone? I mean, you are a pureblood after all. I never had a relationship like this… I don't know what to do."

Kaname thought about it before slightly shaking his head.

"In my eyes it's not submission if I give myself to the one I love. I trust you and you are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for."

Zero was speechless. Love… Kaname had admitted that he loved him without the slightest hesitation. He didn't known why but for some unknown reason it made him unbearably happy.

Warmth spread through his entire body and he draped his hands around Kaname's neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

"Say it again." he panted against the pureblood's full lips when they parted in need of air. He had to hear it again. Just so he knew that it was real.

Kaname seemed to understand, for he swept in for another kiss, but not before whispering those three words into Zero's ear once more. This kiss lasted longer than their previous one and Kaname threaded his fingers into the hunter's soft silver tresses, tilting his head to the side in order to deepen their contact.

"If we want this to work you have to understand one thing." he whispered when they broke apart and caressed the hunter's cheek.

Zero opened his eyes and a shiver wracked his body when he saw the uninhibited lust darkening the pureblood's orbs.

"What?" he asked anxiously, his body burning for the other's touch. It wasn't really helping that Kaname's hands rested dangerously low on his hips, pressing their bodies together.

"You are not inferior to me." the pureblood spoke and his fingers dug almost painfully into Zero's skin. "We are equals, no matter if our positions in society are different. You have to understand that. And even though there will probably be some people and vampires who disapprove of the fact that I have chosen you as my mate, I want you to remember that there is absolutely nothing they could say or do to change my mind. I accept you for who you are. It's up to you to decide where we go from here."

"Thank you." Zero answered sincerely, moved by Kaname's honesty. Suddenly his mischievous smile returned. "And I think I know perfectly well what I'm gonna do now…"

"Oh, do you?" Kaname asked and lifted his eyebrows. A knowing smile tugged at his lips and he let the hand on Zero's hip purposely wander lower, teasing the growing erection of the hunter and relishing the surprised gasp he received. "Yes, this part of you sure seems ready for some action."

Zero held Kaname's gaze a moment longer before he leaned forward and pressed his lips passionately against the pureblood's waiting mouth. He could feel Kaname's long eyelashes brush against his skin when his eyes fluttered shut and he surrendered himself to the kiss with a relieved sigh.

The hunter traced the other's lips with his tongue and let out a contented groan when Kaname parted them willingly. He didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss even further, slipping his tongue into the hot cavern of the pureblood. Zero was overwhelmed by the emotions that whirled through him. There was just so much desire he felt that he couldn't seem to calm down enough to form a coherent thought.

Neither one was ready to let it end yet, though they were both breathing hard. The feeling of Zero's tongue roaming around his mouth and coaxing his own appendage to participate in their heated game made Kaname light-headed.

He moved his body against Zero in a desperate attempt to gain some friction. His length was already painfully hard and when he felt Zero's leg rubbing against the underside of his straining cock he let out a deep moan. He buried his head in the crock of the hunter's neck and closed his eyes, taking some deep breaths in order to compose himself. What was going on with him? They hadn't even really done anything yet and he was already on the brink.

"Don't hold back."

The words weren't more than a deep growl and they sent sparks of desire through the pureblood.

Zero slowly began to unbutton Kaname's shirt, his own one having been discarded sometime during their kiss. When they were both stripped to their pants he let his hands wander down Kaname's body, flicking his fingers against the pert nubs on the pureblood's chest. Kaname threw his head back and bit his lower lip to contain the moan that almost slipped out of his mouth. He didn't want Zero to think he was wanton; even though it was really the first time that he felt like this.

"Don't hold back, Kaname." Zero repeated urgently and his soft fingers skimmed over the taut skin of Kaname's abdomen, making him moan. "I want to hear you. Let me know what I do to you…"

"I can't-…" the pureblood gasped, embarrassment clearly evident in his voice.

"Yes, you can." Zero insisted and brushed his hand against Kaname's erection that strained painfully against the fabric of his suddenly too tight pants. "Trust me."

Kaname could only nod and tightened his hold around the hunter's neck, clinging to him as though he was the only thing anchoring him to reality.

It didn't take Zero long to remove the rest of Kaname's clothes and the pureblood sighed in relief when his length was finally freed from its restraints.

Zero shifted slightly until he was positioned between Kaname's legs, all the while trailing featherlike kisses along the column of his pale neck.

"I think I like to have you under me." the hunter teased with a smirk and used their current position to rub their cocks together, wringing another loud moan from the other vampire.

"Don't get too used to it." Kaname groaned out. "Next time it's my turn…"

"Can't wait for it." Zero breathed and let his fangs pierce the skin of Kaname's neck, only to retract them almost instantly. The pureblood arched his back at this unexpected action and dug his fingernails into the hunter's back.

Zero watched the blood slowly trail down the pureblood's throat and over his collarbone. He knew that his eyes were probably glowing bright red by now, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He wanted to mark the vampire in front of him. He wanted everyone to know that Kaname belonged to him and only him. But the puncture wounds were already beginning to heal.

"Zero…" Kaname whispered pleadingly and closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotions that coursed through him since Zero's fangs had pierced his sensitive skin. He wasn't used to the sensation of letting someone drink his blood. It was the truth that he had given his blood to Zero before when he had been on the brink of falling to Level E, but nonetheless it was an unbelievably intense feeling. Had Zero felt the same back when he had taken his blood in the warehouse?

"It's crazy." Zero said with a slightly bitter laugh. "I just can't get rid of this feeling. I want you to be mine and I want everyone else to know it, even though I'm well aware that it will cause you nothing but trouble."

"I don't care." Kaname replied and when their gazes met Zero could see a red glint in the pureblood's eyes. "I want you to mark me as yours. And even though the marks will vanish eventually, the bond between us still remains. It is already there."

"And you want this?" Zero asked, motioning at their entangled bodies.

"At the moment there is nothing I want more." Kaname replied before impatiently arching into Zero. "Can we stop talking now? I cannot think straight like this…"

Zero laughed softly at Kaname's words before he claimed his mouth again, pushing his tongue past those kiss-swollen lips and revelling in the sweet taste of his lover.

"Tell me what you want, Kaname." he purred when he pulled back to discard his own pants. When he was completely naked he used his kneeling position to stroke the pureblood's pale thighs. Kaname couldn't contain the shiver that travelled through his body, not only because of Zero's action but also because of his words and the way they evoked certain mental images.

"What do you want?" Zero repeated and Kaname groaned in disappointment when the hands that had been almost touching his erection disappeared all of a sudden. The hunter only smirked at the reaction of the pureblood and leaned slightly back, so he could look down at Kaname.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me."

Their eyes met and Kaname knew that there was little choice if he wanted this to continue. But it was hard to give in, even though he trusted Zero with his life.

"Zero…"

"Say it."

"Zero, please…"

It took the hunter everything he had to withstand the temptation that was the vampire before him. The way Kaname laid under him, outstretched arms trying to pull Zero down again and his creamy skin that glowed softly in the light of the night… but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear what Kaname desired.

He leaned forward and stopped mere inches from the pureblood's lips.

"Say it." he whispered and Kaname's eyes fluttered momentarily shut when Zero's hot breath fanned over his face. When he looked up again Zero knew that he had won.

"I want you." the pureblood breathed, the longing in his eyes mirroring Zero's. "I want to feel you…"

That was all it took and Zero closed the remaining distance between them. The kiss became more passionate with every passing second and when Zero bit down on Kaname's lower lip the pureblood arched his back and moaned loudly into Zero's mouth. The hunter only lapped at the small wound before it closed itself and he entangled his fingers into the brown hair of his soon-to-be lover, enjoying the feeling of its softness against his skin while he ravished Kaname's mouth.

They were both breathing hard when they reluctantly parted. Zero knew that their lips would probably be bruised because of the force behind their kisses if they weren't vampires.

Kaname had wound his arms around Zero's neck again and he could feel his whole body trembling with need.

"Hurry…" he pleaded and Zero complied, letting one hand wander lower until he reached the pureblood's member, already slick with precome. Zero's own cock was painfully hard, but at the moment he just wanted to make Kaname feel good. Therefore he wrapped his fingers around the hot flesh, his moan mingling with Kaname's. Slowly he moved his hand up and down in a constant pace, tightening and flexing his fingers from time to time and wringing low moans from the pureblood. When he thumbed the slit on top of his length Kaname arched his back, clawing desperately at Zero's back. The hunter hissed when he felt Kaname's fingernails digging into his skin, but at the same time he couldn't deny that part of him enjoyed the stinging sensation that slowly spread through his body, arousing him even more.

Slowly Zero made his way down Kaname's body, avoiding the bandages covering part of his chest, all the while stroking the shaft in his hand. When he reached his goal he blew softly on Kaname's engorged length.

"Ahh…!" The pureblood unconsciously fisted his hands into Zero's hair, urging him to continue.

With one last glance at the pureblood's aroused form the hunter leaned forward, teasingly circling the head of Kaname's member with his tongue. Encouraged by the breathless moan he received, Zero traced the vein on the underside of Kaname's cock before he took him completely into his mouth.

Kaname groaned when he felt his length being encased by the tight heat of Zero's mouth. Pleasure coiled through him when the hunter set a steady rhythm, bobbing his head and swallowing the pureblood's erection to the hilt.

"Ahh… Zero!" Kaname moaned and his body jerked when Zero's teeth scraped over his cock. He could feel the pressure building up in his stomach and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer if they continued like this.

"Zero… stop-" His words stuck in his throat when the hunter suddenly deepthroated him without warning, increasing the suction even further by swallowing around the hard length in his mouth.

"Aahhh! N-no, stop… I am going to-…"

In the last moment Zero pulled back and Kaname couldn't suppress a small whimper when his release was snatched away from him. His cock was steadily leaking precome and when he directed half-lidded eyes to Zero he was met with a cheeky grin.

"I won't let you come just yet." the silver-haired hunter purred and stroked Kaname's thighs before he followed the path of his fingers with his lips. "First I want to try another thing…"

Kaname's breathing increased when he felt small bites on his inner thigh. He cried out in surprise when Zero suddenly drove his fangs deep into the soft flesh, swallowing a mouthful of the sweet blood before pulling back again. He repeated the action on another spot before the puncture wounds had even closed and slowly worked his way towards Kaname's weeping erection.

By now Kaname's whole body was wracked by uncontrollable tremors. Every time Zero's fangs pierced his skin pleasure shot from the wound directly to his straining cock. He was intoxicated and the overload of emotions was slowly becoming unbearable.

He didn't even realize it when Zero circled a slick finger around his twitching entrance until he pushed the digit gently inside.

"Ngh… Zero-…!" Kaname writhed under the hunter when a second finger was added and Zero began to slowly stretch the tight hole. The feeling wasn't exactly unpleasant and when the fingers started to make scissoring motions inside of Kaname's body he couldn't help but move his hips, driving the digits deeper into his body.

Zero groaned deep in his throat when he felt Kaname pushing back on his fingers, positioning them so that they scraped directly over the pureblood's prostate with his next backwards-thrust.

With satisfaction he observed Kaname's reaction when said vampire gasped in surprise, squeezing his eyes shut in bliss. His head was thrown back so Zero had a perfect view of his slender neck. But nonetheless he continued his ministrations and wrung more cries from the pureblood.

He couldn't wait to sheath his own aching erection in this tight heat and his anticipation only increased when he felt Kaname's inner walls clamping down on the by now three probing fingers.

When Zero deemed him ready he retracted his fingers and leaned back, regarding the vampire under him with lust-glazed eyes.

It was a picture he would never be able to forget.

Kaname's lean body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made his skin glow even more than usual and his almost black hair stuck to his face, framing his features while at the same time accenting his dark brown eyes. All inhibitions seemed forgotten when he spread his legs apart, luring the hunter.

Zero's heart stopped momentarily before he crawled forward with a small smile and aligned their bodies.

"Ready?" Kaname only rolled his eyes at the question and wrapped his legs around Zero, pressing their bodies together.

"Are you expecting me to stop you _now_?" he asked breathlessly and lifted his eyebrows.

"No, not really…"

With these words Zero pushed slowly into Kaname's trembling body. He felt how his length breached the contracting entrance, sinking deeper with every little thrust he made. Kaname's eyes were closed in a mixture of pleasure and pain, but he kept his arms tightly secured around the hunter, giving him no chance to pull back. Meanwhile, it took Zero every ounce of self-control to not just thrust inside the tightness that suddenly surrounded his straining flesh. However, he didn't want to hurt the pureblood.

Once he was completely sheathed he stilled and took a deep breath to gain control over his tense body.

Kaname's breath was laboured, but the pain he had felt seconds before slowly turned into pleasure when he adjusted to Zero's member. He could feel Zero filling him and the sensation of being connected in this way was amazing. When he felt that he was ready he carefully lifted his body from the bed, causing Zero to penetrate him even deeper. When he did, the head of his cock pressed against Kaname's prostate and made him moan against the hunter's neck.

"Zero…! Nnghh… please move! Please-…"

Zero complied, pulling almost all the way out before he thrust back in, making Kaname cry out in complete bliss. He could feel Kaname's muscles clenching spasmodically around his cock as he built up a steady rhythm. Hot breath fanned over his neck and he shivered when he felt Kaname's tongue tracing the pulsing vein lying underneath the skin.

"Do it." Zero moaned and delivered another hard thrust, filling the pureblood to the brim. His hands gripped onto slim thighs, spreading the pureblood's legs wider apart in order to reach deeper with every stroke. Moans spilled from their mouths and Kaname thrust upwards, relishing the feeling of Zero's length stretching him open. He had never felt so complete…

"Please, Kaname…" Zero whispered, stopping his actions and eliciting a low whine from the pureblood. "Do it. Take my blood…"

When the fangs dug deep into his neck his mind went momentarily blank, hips surging forwards in another forceful thrust. He felt Kaname's hands glide over his flexing back, leaving more red streaks in their wake and he panted against the side of the pureblood's face. The sensation of fangs piercing his skin shouldn't be this exciting, but Zero was overwhelmed. And while Kaname took deep gulps of his blood the hunter couldn't withstand temptation and turned his head slightly, sinking his own elongated canines into the pureblood's flesh.

They both moaned and Zero picked up his pace again, desperate to bring Kaname to completion and find his own release. He could already feel the pressure coiling in his lower abdomen and sped up his thrusts, impaling Kaname on his pulsing cock. He reached a hand between their bodies, taking hold of the pureblood's erection and stroking it in time with his quickening thrusts.

Kaname threw his head back at this, retracting his fangs from Zero's neck and letting out a loud moan.

His senses were heightened because of the blood he had consumed and his entire body pulsed with pleasure. He could feel that he was almost there and lifted his hips, so Zero would hit his prostate with every move.

"More…! Zero, please… I'm so close-…"

"Kaname…!"

The pureblood arched his back when he came in thick spurts over their joined bodies, calling out the hunter's name.

Zero groaned and rested his head on Kaname's shoulder when the muscles of his entrance contracted almost painfully around his cock. The sensations were too much and his thrusts became erratic before he pushed his cock deep inside the clenching hole one last time, filling the pureblood with his hot release.

His whole body shivered with the force of his orgasm and he could still feel Kaname clenching around him from time to time, milking him dry.

When his blurred vision cleared again, Zero looked down at the pureblood. Kaname's eyes were closed and he breathed through slightly opened lips. Zero smiled, leaning forwards and pressing a gentle kiss to those plump lips. Kaname responded almost immediately, lazily draping his arms around the hunter's neck and pulling him closer.

Their bodies were still connected and when Zero shifted Kaname let out a small moan.

"Sorry, but round two has to wait until you are completely healed." Zero chuckled and carefully started to pull out of the pureblood. The fact that Kaname didn't want to let him pull back didn't make it any easier. When his softened cock finally slipped out of Kaname's stretched hole, the pureblood shuddered at the sudden emptiness.

He started to protest when Zero got up from the bed without warning, but was silenced with a loving kiss. Kaname remained where he was and listened as the hunter went into the bathroom. When he came back he carried some towels and began to carefully clean the traces of their love-making from Kaname before continuing with his own body.

As soon as he was finished he cast the towels aside and slipped into the bed next to Kaname, draping the blanket over both of them.

"We should definitely do this more often from now on…" Kaname murmured sleepily and nuzzled Zero's neck, pressing a kiss to the spot where he had pierced his skin before. Zero only chuckled and threaded his fingers into the damp bangs of his lover.

"I think we can arrange that."

"Mmhh… but next time I'm topping."

Zero just smiled and closed his eyes, letting his exhaustion overcome him. They were nearly asleep when they heard a relieved sigh in the adjoining room, followed by Takuma's voice.

"Finally! Shiki, I think they've finished! You can come out of the bathroom now…"

Kaname's soft chuckle turned into full-blown laughter with Zero's next remark.

"Maybe we should get them another room…"

**Tbc…**


	6. Chapter 6: A Morning to Remember

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings for this chapter: **Kaname/Zero Lemon for all of you who prefer Kaname as Seme :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight, otherwise there would be some serious boyxboy action… XD

**Notes: **It seems now that I've finally come to the Lemons in this story, I am unable to stop ^^ .

**Word count: **4,419

**Summary: **It's the morning after their first time together.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Morning to Remember**

The next time Zero woke, it was to rays of sunlight streaming into the room through slightly opened curtains. It didn't take half as long as the last time he had awoken to realize where he was and- more especially- with whom.

Nonetheless, he had expected to feel at least a little bit of resentment when suddenly waking up next to a vampire. A very naked vampire, he might add.

But there was nothing… no shock, no denial and most definitely no resentment. There was only an unbelievable contentment coursing through Zero that he couldn't quite grip himself.

It was as if he had waited for something to happen while he was out cold… something that would mess it all up like always. And the fact that this was clearly not the case at all… well it was kind of nice for a change. He wasn't about to complain. Especially when the one he loved lay in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

A quick look at the clock told him that it was almost noon. He wasn't used to sleeping this long but he figured that- since vampires usually slept during the daytime- he'd let Kaname rest some more, even though they really needed to clean up. They had fallen asleep without actually doing so and Zero highly suspected that Kaname wouldn't be too happy when he woke to find himself covered in certain bodily fluids…

Zero blushed when those thoughts brought up memories of their previous night together and he was glad that Kaname couldn't see him like that, flushed and excited like a giddy schoolgirl after her first time. Well, technically it had been his first time, but who was he to take this as an excuse?

With a sigh he extracted himself from Kaname, stopping momentarily when the pureblood mumbled sleepily in protest. Kaname rolled over, his arms frantically searching for the warmth of the other's body before they got a hold of Zero's pillow. The hunter looked on in amusement as Kaname curled around the pillow and buried his face in the soft fabric.

Zero chuckled softly and pulled the blanket back over Kaname's body before he pushed himself up and made his way over to the adjoining bathroom.

Once inside he glanced around, snorting slightly at the spaciousness and extravagance. It wasn't really bad, but he should have known that the bathroom of a pureblood vampire would only contain the most luxurious items. It would take some time to get used to it, but he supposed that would be the smallest of his problems. He would probably spend more time in Kaname's rooms from now on anyway.

When he glanced at the mirror that took up the whole length of the room, Zero realized that the place on his neck where Kaname had bitten him was still slightly red. With a small smile he touched the skin, remembering the feeling of Kaname's lips and the bliss he'd felt when the pureblood had drunken from him. A surprised gasp escaped his lips because of the pleasure that thrummed through his body as soon as he pressed down on the bite marks. It was as if he could still feel Kaname's fangs piercing the skin.

That was new.

He remained frozen for a good minute before he turned around with a shrug, dismissing it as a side effect of their newly-formed bond and headed for the huge bathtub in the corner of the room. There was enough place for at least four people to fit in. Maybe he could get Kaname to take a bath together sometimes. The thought that something like this wasn't just a mere dream anymore made the hunter smile softly.

He turned on the faucet and watched the tub slowly filling with hot water. When it was filled, Zero carefully eased his body into the soothing warmth. He sighed when he felt his tense muscles relax and just enjoyed the water swirling around his lax form.

Yes, this was definitely something he would do more often from now on. The hunter usually just showered since the bathroom next to his own room was too narrow for a tub to fit in.

With a contented sigh Zero closed his eyes. He stretched out his legs and sunk deeper into the water until only his head could be seen, breathing in the scent of the bathing oils he had added.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Zero looked slowly over to the door when he heard the sultry voice of his lover and gave Kaname a soft smile. The pureblood leaned casually against the doorframe, a small smile playing on his lips. Zero smirked when he noticed that Kaname was still completely naked except for the bandages that covered part of his chest and his gaze travelled unintentionally lower.

He was fascinated by the pureblood's skin that glowed in the light of the room and his defined muscles. His eyes continued the exploration of his lover's body and even though Zero felt himself blush deeply, he just couldn't advert his gaze.

"Like what you see?" Zero's head finally snapped up and he glared half-heartily at the smirking vampire… this irritating, confusing, _gorgeous_-

_Damn it!_

Zero shook his head, trying to get rid of those distracting thoughts. He only grumbled in reply, making Kaname chuckle.

But his irritation and embarrassment quickly dwindled away in the face of the calming effect the bathing water had on his body.

"No need to be embarrassed anymore, don't you think? We've already seen everything of each other anyway." Kaname said when he went over to sit on the edge of the tub, fondly caressing the hunter's head and playing with the soft silver strands. He smiled when Zero leaned into the touch with a sigh and let his eyes slide shut again, clearly enjoying the loving treatment.

Twirling a strand of Zero's hair around his finger, Kaname marvelled at the way it captured and reflected the room's light.

"How are you feeling?" Zero asked suddenly and pulled Kaname out of his thoughts. When the pureblood looked at Zero's face he saw that his eyes were still closed, so he let his hand resume its previous action, secretly savouring the way the other reacted to his touch.

"I'm a little sore, but it'll be alright. My body's almost completely healed by now."

"Good." Zero mumbled, reaching a hand up to brush his fingers over Kaname's hand. His eyes softened when he tilted his head back and pulled Kaname down for a gentle kiss. It didn't last long, but Zero revelled in the slight pressure against his lips and that all-consuming warmth which surpassed even that of the water.

"Wanna join me?" he inquired after they parted and his heart started to beat faster when he saw the predatory gleam in the pureblood's eyes.

"How could I possibly refuse such a request?"

"You can't." Zero deadpanned and shifted forwards to make room for the other vampire. "I would be rather disappointed otherwise."

Kaname flashed Zero one last smile before standing up. The pureblood removed his bandages and bared his muscular chest, exposing slightly reddened skin but no real wound anymore. Careful not to accidently hurt Zero, he slowly lowered his body into the warm water behind the hunter. As soon as he was seated he reached his arms out and pulled Zero flush against his chest, circling his waist and gently resting his head on his shoulder.

"I could get used to this." Kaname murmured after some minutes of silence and pressed his lips softly against Zero's neck. "Why didn't you wake me? It would have been a shame to miss a chance like this."

"You were cuddling my pillow." Zero replied and Kaname could clearly hear the smile in his voice.

"Only because I thought it was you."

Zero chuckled softly and readjusted his position in Kaname's arms, so he could see his face, smirking when he saw a slight blush on the pureblood's cheeks that was definitely not caused by the temperature of their bathing water.

"Last time I checked I wasn't white and fluffy… sorry to disappoint you."

"Hmm… I'll probably have to bear it." Kaname whispered slyly and nibbled on Zero's ear. "And by the way… who needs white and fluffy when he can get something even better?"

As if to prove his point his hands slowly wandered down Zero's body, eliciting a shudder from the hunter. The pureblood chuckled when he heard a surprised moan escaping the other vampire's mouth and he leaned slightly forward, teasing the sensitive skin below Zero's ear with his tongue.

The hunter drew a shaky breath and closed his eyes when pleasure coursed through his body, goosebumps forming wherever Kaname touched.

"What's wrong, Zero? Don't tell me you are actually cold?" Kaname grinned when he felt Zero squirm in his arms. "Hmm… I wonder what we could do about that?"

"Kaname!" Zero gasped when probing fingers stroked along his thighs and up to his stomach where they rested just above his slowly hardening length.

"My turn." Kaname said in a husky voice and Zero's heartbeat quickened when the pureblood's hot breath tickled the skin of his neck before he traced the place where he had bitten him last night with his fangs… Thousand different emotions assaulted him all at once and he pushed back into Kaname's body, trying to gain more friction and urging him to do something- anything- at the same time.

"I like it when you are like this." Kaname whispered, biting down on the skin of Zero's throat, careful not to draw blood just yet. Zero only tilted his head back, granting the pureblood better access and resting his entire weight against Kaname's broad chest. His hands unconsciously wandered along the pureblood's legs that lay to either side of him in the bathtub and he sighed in bliss when the pureblood rubbed teasingly over his rosy nipples.

Kaname could feel the blood pumping through his veins. The sight of Zero right now, lying naked and flushed in front of him, was just so unbelievably tempting… he had to collect every ounce of self-control in order not to claim him without further ado, even though every fibre of his being screamed for him to take what was his.

"Oh God, you don't know how much I want you right now." Kaname growled and encircled Zero's length with his fingers, relishing the breathless moan he received in return when he set a slow, almost punishing pace. Tremors wrecked the hunter's whole body and the words he'd wanted to say just seconds ago were lost in the wave of lust that overcame him when Kaname twisted his hand and thumbed the slit of Zero's erection.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name…" Kaname continued to whisper and the combination of the pureblood's touch and those deep, sensual words he kept purring in his ear, nearly drove Zero over the edge. The hunter could clearly feel Kaname's desire, his cock pressing hot and hard against his lower back.

"I will touch you everywhere… until you can't even think straight. And you won't want me to stop."

Zero didn't know how much more he would be able to take without going crazy and he let out a long moan, pleading for his lover to touch him more.

"Kaname, please…!"

Zero groaned when Kaname's fingers suddenly stopped and wrapped around the base of his cock, letting the pressure rise to an almost unbearable extent. The hunter desperately wriggled around, trying to gain some sort of relieve. A growl built in his throat when he felt Kaname chuckle against his neck, but the pureblood wasn't deterred. If anything, his smirk only widened at the impatience of his lover.

"Not so fast, my love." Kaname purred and nibbled playfully on Zero's ear. "I promise that you're not going to regret it… all the things I am going to do to you."

"I can't… await it." Zero's words came out in little pants, desire rippling through him and making it once again hard to form a coherent sentence. Nonetheless, the challenge in his words was more than obvious. "Do your best."

"Oh, you won't even know what's happening to you. I'm going to take you… again and again, until you _beg _for me to let you come."

Zero reached behind him, his desire fuelled by the pureblood's declaration and twined his damp fingers into Kaname's auburn locks. Meeting no resistance, he pulled him forward, so their mouths could meet in a short but passionate kiss.

"I am going to fill you until you feel like you're about to burst." Kaname whispered against the hunter's kiss-swollen lips and opened his eyes, looking into the lust-hazed orbs of the other.

Vivid images coursed through Zero's mind when he heard the pureblood's words and made him even more aroused than he already was.

It was too much.

Turning around, Zero wrapped his arms and legs around Kaname's body until he sat comfortably in his lap, wringing a low moan from the vampire when their erections rubbed against each other.

"God, Zero!" Kaname's growl vibrated through both of their forms and Zero's breath hitched when the pureblood's hands travelled teasingly down his spine. "You shouldn't start what you don't intend to finish…"

"Oh, believe me, I am going to finish it." replied Zero with a husky laugh and his tongue trailed a hot path on Kaname's neck, occasionally sucking the skin into his mouth and leaving red marks.

Kaname was tempted to just enjoy the hunter's touch, but the throbbing in his hard cock made clear that the gentle and slow lovemaking would have to wait until later. Right now, all Kaname could think about was his desire to be inside his lover.

"I think I am going to take over now." Kaname whispered with a playful kiss to Zero's throat and, as if to prove his point, his hands cupped the hunter's ass and pressed their groins together. Zero's gasp echoed throughout the bathroom and Kaname couldn't suppress a smirk at the other's unabashed reaction when the hunter began to move his hips.

"Do you want me?" Kaname asked teasingly and let his fingers skim over Zero's entrance. It twitched under the slight pressure that Kaname applied and Zero's body shook with barely restrained desire. He really wanted to repay the hunter for all the teasing he had done the night before, but he wasn't sure if he himself would be able to remain steadfast. Already, he could feel his self-control slipping.

Zero only nodded frantically against his shoulder and pushed back against the fingers continuously stimulating his hole, trying to force them inside.

Kaname complied with an amused chuckle and carefully pushed one of his fingers in, breaching the first ring of muscles even though he felt Zero clamping down on the intruding digit. He stopped momentarily when he felt the hunter exhale shakily and with his unoccupied hand he stroked reassuringly over Zero's lower back and back up his spine.

"Just relax. It'll get better in a minute."

He knew that Zero had to be in pain since it was his first time, but Kaname was also glad that he would be the one to take Zero's virginity.

Another nod from the hunter and Kaname slipped a second finger in, making scissoring motions in search of Zero's prostate. The hunter squirmed slightly when he felt the hot water entering his body. He couldn't describe the feeling of Kaname's fingers moving in and out of his tight hole, stroking his inner walls and using the water as lubricant, but he had to admit that he was starting to feel aroused again.

Suddenly Zero let out a loud moan and pushed back on Kaname's hand. The vampire knew that he had found what he'd been searching for and he continued to abuse the spot until Zero was sure he'd loose his mind. Revenge was sweet.

"Please, Kaname…! Ahh~!"

When a third finger joined the other two Zero couldn't ignore the pain anymore and let out a slight whimper, stilling his motions entirely. His breath was laboured, both in pain and pleasure, as he tried to adjust to the digits and he clung to Kaname for support, relishing the feeling of their entangled bodies. The water around them was warm, but it was nothing compared to the heat that emitted from the pureblood's form. It was soothing and arousing at the same time.

"Are you alright?"

Kaname's voice was strained from the effort to hold back and his fingers started to move again, wringing another series of low moans from Zero when the pureblood continued to hit his prostate dead on.

"Yes…" he hissed and arched his back, grinding down on Kaname's erection in an attempt to gain more friction.

How couldn't he be alright? This was everything he had ever dreamed of…

"I can't… please, Kaname! I need you!"

The pureblood had only waited for these words. He withdrew his fingers, receiving a small protesting sound from his lover that was soon turned into a wanton moan when he aligned his painfully hard cock with Zero's entrance and carefully guided the hunter down on it.

Zero had expected it to hurt, but the pain that now shot through his body as Kaname's length breached his tight entrance was excruciating.

"Kaname, wait…!"

Worried, Kaname looked at his lover, stilling his actions and taking some deep breaths in order to calm his erratically beating heart.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, just… give me a minute, okay?"

Tremors travelled through Zero's body as he tried to relax around the pureblood's length and he could no longer deny that it began to feel unbelievably good to have Kaname inside of him. His cock was pressing against all the right places even though he hadn't moved just yet, not wanting to cause anymore pain than necessary.

When he thought that he was ready he met Kaname's gaze and smiled softly, leaning forward to press their lips together. Kaname's hands rested on his thighs and when Zero felt the other's tongue tracing his lower lip and asking for entrance he parted his lips immediately. He wanted to taste him so bad.

Their moans mingled when Kaname began to guide Zero's body further down on his cock until he was fully sheathed in the tight heat of his lover. It was delicious torture, the feeling of Zero's inner walls clamping down on his length and making the world spin. He couldn't remember ever feeling this good and after their last night together this definitely meant something.

"You're so tight…!" Kaname groaned and rested his forehead against Zero's collarbone. The wet heat and tightness surrounding his member were indescribable and the little moans and gasps from Zero almost sent him over the edge right then. Carefully he began to make slow rocking motions, sliding deeper into the hunter's body and tightening the grip he had on his thighs, helping him to set a steady pace. Zero's legs were shaking from the effort it took to hold his body upright and he held onto Kaname like his life depended on it.

"Ahh~! Kaname…!" he moaned again and fastened his pace, fucking himself on Kaname's cock and relishing the sensations that shot through his body every time the head of Kaname's length brushed against his prostate. His own erection was caged between their bodies, rubbing against the pureblood's stomach with every move and heightening the hunter's pleasure.

"Please… I need more-"

The way Zero moaned out those few words was Kaname's undoing and he could practically feel his self-control snapping. With a deep growl he smashed their mouths together once again, slipping his probing tongue into the hot cavern of his lover and tracing every surface in his mouth. Zero tried to reciprocate to the fierce kiss just as passionately, but his mind had trouble to catch up due to the sensory overload.

Zero broke their kiss with a low cry when Kaname started to thrust up into his pliant body in earnest, burying his cock inside his clenching channel again and again. Desperately trying to stifle his increasingly louder moans and cries, Zero bit down on his lower lip, shaking when Kaname pulled him down hard on his straining length.

"Then ride me." The lust in his words was clearly evident and Zero's eyes fluttered shut in complete bliss for a moment before he forced them open again. He didn't want to miss any of this.

Kaname moaned deep in his throat when Zero began to rock back on his cock, taking all of him in. He let almost all of his member slide out with their next move, before plunging back in, taking Zero's lips in another unyielding kiss and making it impossible for him to contain the cry that wrenched itself from his mouth when Kaname delivered one forceful thrust after another.

The heat around them seemed to increase and every time they moved against each other water splashed around them and over the edge of the bathtub. Neither cared at the moment and Kaname could already feel the heat of his fast approaching orgasm coiling in his lower abdomen and the precome, gathering at the tip of his engorged cock that slicked Zero's passage and made it easier to move inside the hunter. Nevertheless, he didn't intend to come first… he would make sure that Zero was satisfied before giving in to his own release.

"Kaname…! So close~!" Zero gasped and picked up the pace, wanting nothing more than some sort of relief. By the moans he could hear from Kaname he knew that he wasn't far from completion either and it just spurred him on more. He loved the feeling of Kaname inside of him and how he was able to fill him completely. With every thrust he could feel the pureblood stretching him and Zero pushed back eagerly, circling his hips with his downward motion. As a result Kaname's cock brushed over his prostate with every thrust and made the hunter's vision go white.

He knew that he wouldn't last any longer, but at the same time he didn't want it to end yet. Therefore the hunter tried with everything he had to prolong the inevitable release even though his entire body screamed for it.

"I can't… anymore! Please, Kaname-"

The pressure of Kaname's elongated fangs on his neck and the pleasure that hit him when they broke through his skin were more than Zero could handle and with a horse cry he emptied himself between their joined bodies.

Kaname continued to thrust into the trembling hunter, his movements soon turning frantic when he felt Zero's inner walls clenching and unclenching relentlessly around his cock. The flavour of Zero's blood on his tongue heightened every sensation, but it wasn't until Zero responded in kind, sinking his own fangs into the sensitive skin of Kaname's neck, that the pureblood's whole body tensed before he spilled his hot release into the hunter's body, coating his insides.

After some seconds of orgasm-induced haze they both retracted their fangs and tried to catch their breath. They didn't part immediately. Instead, the two lovers remained in each other's embrace, enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"We have to do this more often." Kaname finally murmured into Zero's ear, still a little breathless.

The hunter only coughed out a laugh, before he affectionately nuzzled the pureblood's neck, kissing along the pale skin and leaving more marks.

"You do know that we won't be getting out of the room like this, don't you?" Kaname asked with a smirk but tilted his head back nonetheless, giving the silver-haired vampire better access.

"I don't care." Zero said against Kaname's skin, but he too was smiling.

"I am quite sure that you're supposed to clean up in a bathtub, too…"

"Then we've definitely done something wrong here."

They looked up at the same time, smiles playing on both of their faces as they leaned forward to share another loving and sweet kiss.

But before things could become heated again they were interrupted by a loud knock on the bathroom door. Kaname let out an irritated groan and leaned his forehead against Zero's collarbone, inspecting the aura on the other side of the door. With a sigh he straightened up and gazed apologetically at his lover who just smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"What do you want, Takuma?" Kaname asked with a slightly raised voice and looked over to the still tightly closed door.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt you, but the Chairman wants to talk to you, Kaname-sama. He thinks it would also be beneficial to have Zero-kun join the conversation."

"And this can't wait?" The pureblood couldn't completely mask his dismay, but he also knew that he was behaving kind of childish at the moment. "Did he say what it is he wants to talk to us about?"

There was a moment of hesitation, but when Takuma answered his voice didn't betray any emotion.

"He said there are new leads regarding the person that hired the assassin you encountered on your last mission. That's everything I know."

Kaname's eyes widened at the information and he unconsciously tightened his grip on Zero's waist.

The assassin. The one who had been sent to kill him… and nearly succeeded.

"Very well." he said when he had composed himself. "Inform the Chairman that we're on our way."

"I understand, Kaname-sama."

They could hear the retreating footsteps as Takuma left the room and exchanged a brief glance before Zero slowly lifted himself from Kaname's lap. A hiss escaped his lips when the pureblood's softened member slipped out of his body. He winced slightly at the stinging pain in his bottom and let out a shuddering breath when he felt a mixture of Kaname's seed and water leaking out of his still tender entrance and down his inner thigh. With a exhausted sigh he eased his sore body into the warm water, turning around and leaning back against Kaname's chest.

"We should probably get ready." Zero said reluctantly while quickly lathering his limbs with soap.

"Probably." Kaname replied, seemingly deep in thought as he rubbed his hands over Zero's body. "After all, it's not everyday that someone tries to kill me. But there's one thing I know. I am going to make sure to get him before he gets me… no matter what."

**Tbc…**


	7. Chapter 7: Setting the Trap

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

**Rating: **M (just in case)

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings: **Yaoi, but you already knew that ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters and I'm pretty sure I never will…

**Word count: **2,841

**Summary: **Cross has some news for Zero and Kaname that will shine an entirely new light on the things that happened during their mission and Zero is faced with one of his greatest fears: losing Kaname.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Setting the Trap**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zero growled as he stared incredulously at the Chairman. "I mean… what the hell?"

"I'm afraid it's the truth. We double-checked everything just so we could be absolutely sure."

The atmosphere in the office was tense. Unbelievably, you-can barely-breathe tense. When Zero and Kaname had arrived it was no surprise at all to see the headmaster and Yagari already waiting for them. And from the moment he entered the room Zero knew that there was definitely something wrong.

No. Not just wrong. For the first time since he knew the man, Cross looked like the hunter he really was. There was no trace of his usual smile and carefree- bordering on annoying- attitude. The person in front of Zero was a skilled and professionally trained hunter, just like the ex-human himself.

And what he had told them barely a minute ago made Zero feel as if the rug had been pulled from under him.

"There's no doubt about it." Yagari repeated Cross' previous statement and looked over at Kaname. "The gun that was used during the assault upon you was definitely an anti-vampire weapon and its owner one of our own hunters. I don't like the thought either, but it's a fact neither one of us can deny."

"So what?" Zero said, glaring daggers at his old teacher. "Now we have hunters trying to kill Kaname? How the hell can the Association support the murder of a pureblood?"

"They can't." Cross interspersed and let out an exhausted sigh. He silently motioned for them to take a seat.

Zero was about to snap at him when he felt Kaname's hand on his back. It was a fleeting contact, no more than the brushing of the pureblood's fingertips against his day-class uniform, but Zero could swear that he felt a sudden bolt travelling along his spine.

Kaname smiled when their eyes met momentarily and made his way over to one of the chairs in front of the Chairman's desk, looking in slight amusement as Zero grudgingly followed his lead.

Even Yagari settled himself near the desk, igniting one of his cigarettes.

"Care to explain?" Zero asked through clenched teeth when Cross made no further move to carry on with his explanation. They looked at each other for a while before Cross' sighed again and closed his eyes resignedly, rubbing his temple in an attempt to quell his sudden headache.

"The gun belonged without a doubt to one of our own hunters." he said again when he finally looked up. "But this hunter wasn't the one who tried to kill Kaname. We were able to determine the person who originally held possession of the weapon. He was arrested and currently undergoes further interrogation."

"But how-"

"It seems the one who attacked you was a professional killer."

"But that's good, isn't it?" Zero asked with a slight frown. "I mean… we killed the assassin back in the warehouse and the responsible hunter is locked down. Even if he still has an ace up his sleeve, there's no immediate danger, isn't there?"

"I wish I could agree with you, but this whole thing is obviously much more complicated than we assumed in the beginning."

Kaname had been silent the entire time, even though Zero could feel his mood changing continuously during their conversation. He had to admit that it was a little unnerving, but at the same time it calmed him down to know that their connection was getting stronger. So strong in fact that he had no problem determining Kaname's actual mood. Somehow it felt unbelievably safe…

"The hunter wasn't the head of this whole conspiracy." Kaname reflected after a moment and Cross nodded in affirmation.

"It seems he was only a pawn in this whole game."

"Quite a dangerous game, don't you think?" the pureblood asked lowly, his auburn eyes narrowing in irritation. "Who would want to partake in a game with such high stakes?"

"Someone with nothing to lose." Zero said pensively and all heads in the room turned in his direction as he tried to explain his train of thought. "I can't believe that a hunter would willingly betray the Association and his fellow hunters. There has to be a reason for his actions."

"As a matter of fact, there is." Yagari stated bluntly, gaining everyone's attention. "His wife and son have been abducted nearly two weeks ago. There were no clues as to who could have done it until he received a call. The person on the other side of the line told him to deposit several anti-vampire weapons. Either that or his family would be killed…"

"That's what he told you?" Zero asked, anger slowly burning inside of him at the thought of another destroyed family.

"Yes, it is." Cross confirmed and opened a thin folder that lay on his desk. "The information he gave us were already proven to be true, at least in regard of his family. There will be several other tests to determine whether or not he is telling the truth beyond this, but it will take some time. Meanwhile there is another, more urgent problem."

"You're right." Kaname said with a glance in Zero's direction. He didn't want to unsettle his lover, but he also knew that the hunter had probably already figured things out by himself. "They will not stop coming after me. There's no way to tell when they're planning their next assault."

He could more feel than see the hunter stiffen next to him and reached over, carefully intertwining their fingers.

This earned him a curious look from the other two hunters in the room and a small, barely recognizable blush from Zero. Maybe it was a little too early for public displays of affection from either side. But before the pureblood could even think about pulling his hand back again, the other's fingers tightened their hold, keeping Kaname's hand in a secure grip.

With a small smile Kaname leaned back in his chair and looked back up at Cross. The man gazed fondly at them before directing his focus back to the topic. Kaname was sure that if given different circumstances he would have pounced on them by now, embracing them so tight they would barely be able breathe.

"We have to find the person behind the scenes. It's no use if we just sit back and wait for their next move. We can't take this risk."

"What do you suggest?" Kaname inquired with raised eyebrows. Not knowing who they were up against made it definitely harder for them to act accordingly and it limited their actions considerably.

"We're going to lure them into a trap."

There was a moment of silence before Zero cleared his throat.

"How do you want to trap someone you don't even know? I mean… all in all it's a great idea and I definitely prefer to strike first instead of just waiting for something to happen, but we have nowhere to start."

"Yes, we do." Kaname interjected suddenly, realizing what the Chairman had been talking about. He threw an apologetic look at Zero for interrupting him, squeezing his fingers ever so lightly. "We're going to present him an opportunity he won't be able to ignore."

"I see you understand where this is going." Yagari said with a smirk and flicked the but of his cigarette out of the window, ignoring the glare that Zero directed at him. "There will still be some risks though. But with the right preventive measures everything should work out in our favour."

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked with growing irritation when he wasn't able to follow their conversation anymore.

"We're going to organize a ball, inviting the high society of the vampire world." Kaname said, sly smile still firmly in place. "The person aiming for my life has to be someone with a lot of influence and certain connections, probably aiming for my position in the vampire society. Maybe I'm in the way of their plans or it could also be a personal grudge, we can't be sure until we find them. Nonetheless… if we invited all of the higher rank vampires there would be the possibility of our target being one of them."

"And he would definitely try to make a move." Zero murmured and looked down at their hands, his throat constricting at the thought of Kaname getting hurt again. "It's too dangerous."

"It's the only way." the other vampire said determinedly, meeting Cross' eyes. "I will take care of the invitations once we can determine a date."

"Very well. We will discuss the details later."

Zero suddenly felt nauseous. How did things turn out like this? Why didn't he even get a say in this? In a matter of minutes they had made decisions that would irrevocably change everything.

A tug on his hand brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up at Kaname who was already standing and obviously about to leave, still making no move to release the hunter's fingers.

With a last glance at the Chairman and Yagari, Zero stood and followed his lover out of the room and down the corridor.

As soon as the door of the office was out of sight he spun Kaname around, pinning him to the wall with a death glare.

"This whole plan is insane! _You_ are insane!" Zero snarled, the grip on the pureblood's wrists tightening with the sudden onslaught of emotion. "What the hell are you thinking? You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Zero…"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me right now! Did you even think about what will happen if something goes wrong? Just because you are a pain in someone's ass, you don't have to play bait! Damn it! You damn vampires and your damn sense of pride…!"

"Zero. This is not about pride anymore. There is someone out there trying to kill me and I certainly won't let him."

His hold on Kaname's wrists weakened more and more until the hunter gripped onto the other's uniform instead. Zero rested his forehead against the soft fabric, his breathing laboured and tears stinging his eyes. Even the presence and the soothing scent of his lover didn't do anything to quell his anxiety.

Damn it… he hated the fact that Kaname saw him like this. He acted like a lovesick idiot and if he hadn't known better he certainly would check to make sure he hadn't grown any female parts. He'd been a fool to believe that it would be easy for him to deal with this sort of emotional attachment after years of self-imposed solitude.

"Zero…"

Kaname's gentle voice broke through the sudden haze in his mind, but Zero couldn't bring himself to lift his head and look him in the eye. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest at the worry in the pureblood's voice. He didn't want to worry him. Not now. Not with everything that was happening around them. His breath hitched when he tried to suppress another soft sob.

He knew that he had given himself away when the other's body stiffened under his touch.

This time when his name was whispered it was with a trace of pain and Zero felt careful fingers touching his chin, gingerly tilting his head up until he was met with troubled auburn eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt again…" the hunter confessed after a while. He didn't even try to hide the tremor in his voice and just held on to the other vampire.

"It will be alright." Kaname murmured lowly and pressed his lips to Zero's forehead. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of the one he loved. "I won't let someone come between us ever again."

"That's what you said last time and look where it got you." Zero took another unsteady breath as he too let his eyes fall shut. "You were almost killed and bedridden for several days."

"I'm as good as new now." Kaname insisted, winding his arms around the hunter in a tight embrace.

"That's not the point."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence between them before Zero sighed and wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck.

"Just… promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course." Kaname assured before bending down to take Zero's lips in a heated kiss. Said hunter could only gasp in surprise, giving the pureblood the chance to push his tongue through the other's parted lips.

Zero moaned when their tongues touched without reluctance. Desperate to be as close as physically possible at the moment he pressed his body against Kaname's, eliciting a deep growl from him when their arousals brushed against each other through the fabric of their uniforms. Black against white.

His fingers carded through the pureblood's silky hair, pulling him forward to deepen the kiss again after they had been forced to break away for a moment.

"We can't do this here." Kaname panted when they parted again, but contrary to his words his hands didn't stop their journey over Zero's body. Instead the hunter could feel them slip beneath his Day Class uniform to caress bare skin and it was more than enough to make him forget everything else.

"I don't care." Zero breathed into the other's neck and a smirk formed on his lips when he let his tongue travel along Kaname's earlobe. "I want you now…"

"Zero…"

"Take me."

That was the last straw and Zero could almost hear Kaname's control snapping as he took hold of the hunter and hoisted him up and against the wall. Zero moaned deep in his throat as he wrapped his legs tightly around Kaname.

The heat between them was unbearable and when the pureblood's hands found their way into Zero's pants to circle his opening through his thin boxers, the silver-haired vampire threw his head back in bliss and let out a guttural moan of the other's name.

What he didn't expect was for Kaname to stop all of a sudden and he couldn't hold back the desperate whimper that escaped his mouth.

He could still feel the pureblood's throbbing erection pressed against him. The sensation alone caused wave after wave of desire to ripple through his body, but he could find no explanation why Kaname would stop their little make-out session like this.

The moment he looked down at his lover to ask about the reason for the interruption, Zero realized with some confusion that Kaname's gaze was locked onto something next to them and when he slowly turned his own head in the same direction his eyes settled on a wide-eyed Yuuki. Her lips moved as if she wanted to say something, but no words came out.

Zero suddenly became extremely aware of his current position. He was pressed against the wall, Kaname's hands in his pants, erections still clearly visible between them and if he considered the dishevelled state his lover was in, he was almost sure that he didn't look any better. The fact that he could feel a deep blush rising to his cheeks wasn't helping the situation either.

Time seemed to stand still, neither one of them daring to make a move.

When he couldn't take it anymore Zero wriggled a little in Kaname's grip, signalling him to let him down.

His movement seemed to break the spell.

Kaname pulled his hands back and carefully lowered the hunter to the ground, steadying him when his legs threatened to give out under him. In any other situation he would have teased his lover about it, but now it would probably only add to the awkwardness that had settled around them.

Yuuki was finally able to advert her eyes and her cheeks turned a deep pink while she mumbled incomprehensible words that nearly sounded like apologies.

Zero had no idea what to do or to say, but his thoughts were again interrupted by the vampire right next to him. Kaname also seemed uncomfortable, but at least he succeeded in arranging his hair and uniform.

"Great." Zero growled lowly. "Now I'm the only one who looks like you just fucked me into the wall."

"Actually, I didn't do anything." Kaname said with a smirk and pressed a short kiss to Zero's swollen lips.

They both turned when they heard a little squeak and Zero sighed in resignation while he took a step away from Kaname and in Yuuki's direction. There was no chance he would be able to concentrate on any kind of conversation when Kaname stood barely a foot away from him.

With a deep breath he looked up at the girl who he loved like a sister. She was his family and he really didn't want to hurt her in any way. But things could never be undone and he owed her at least an explanation, even if she would hate him in the end.

So now here they stood and Zero couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Yuuki… we need to talk."

**Tbc…**


	8. Chapter 8: Silence before the Storm

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings: **Lemon-warning in this chapter as well (because I just can't leave them be ^/^) and a small dose of Yuuki and a certain noble vampire (Want to know? Read and find out.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. Yeah… you already knew that, didn't you?

**Word count: **5,538

**Summary: **Zero and Kaname are confronted with Yuuki and there are still some things that need to be resolved.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Silence before the Storm**

They stood rather awkwardly in the hallway, staring at each other.

Zero still wasn't able to find a way to explain how this relationship between him and Kaname had developed from hate to love. More specifically, how could he explain it to the girl he'd thought he was in love with not too much time ago?

"Well… that's pretty damn awkward…" he mumbled to himself and adverted his gaze from Yuuki's shocked expression.

When Kaname moved next to him, the hunter looked up, meeting worried hazel eyes. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who couldn't come up with an adequate explanation that wouldn't hurt the girl in front of them even more.

"Maybe it's better if I talk to her alone." Zero whispered apologetically after some seconds, keeping an eye on Yuuki all the time. Slowly but surely she was able to compose herself. Well… at least she didn't talk to herself anymore. That had to count for something, right?

"Are you sure?" Kaname inquired haltingly and the frown on his beautiful face deepened. "I can help you explain-"

"Don't you think that would be a bad idea? She just saw us making out in the middle of the hallway. I'm pretty sure a one-on-one talk would be better right now. I mean… she sure as hell won't be able to concentrate on any kind of conversation if you try to get in my pants every few minutes."

Kaname faked a hurt expression, but couldn't entirely suppress the smile that tugged at his lips.

"You're hurting me, Zero." he sighed dramatically. "You make me look like such a bad person."

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" the hunter asked in slight amusement and laughed lowly when Kaname simply smirked at him.

"Oh, you know you're right. But it's your own fault for always looking so tempting. Every time I see you, the only thing I can think about is how much I'd like to grab you and-"

"Guys…" a reluctant voice interrupted the pureblood and Zero breathed a sigh of relieve. He doubted he'd be able to take any more embarrassment right now and Kaname had seemingly forgotten that they weren't alone. Damn one-track mind of his.

"Just go back to the Moon Dorm. I'm coming over as soon as I can." Zero said with a small smile to his lover. In reality he really wanted Kaname to stay by his side. Since he wasn't sure if he'd be able to find the right words to make Yuuki understand, he secretly craved any kind of support he could get at this moment.

But he also knew that with the pureblood in front of her, the girl would be more embarrassed than anything else.

Because… honestly, who would enjoy walking in on their best friend and possible crush making out in bright daylight. And in a place where they could easily be spotted, as had been proven mere seconds ago.

Zero could still feel the blush that coloured his cheeks.

"Maybe you're right." Kaname admitted grudgingly.

"I'm always right."

"Modest, too, it seems."

They shared a smile before the pureblood turned around with a short nod in Yuuki's direction. His fingers brushed gently over the back of Zero's hand before he walked down the long corridor and away from them.

Left alone with Yuuki, the hunter was once again lacking the right words.

Fortunately for him, it seemed the girl had finally been able to compose herself and watched him with a mixture of hurt and disbelief.

"How long?" Zero flinched at the obvious anger in her voice. Really, he'd expected it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. After everything Yuuki had done for him, after all the time they'd spent side by side, growing up together and sharing good memories as well as bad ones, he felt unbelievably guilty to hurt her like this. But he also knew that he owed her at least an explanation.

"Since our last mission together…" he replied timidly and lowered his head.

"I see…"

"Yuuki-"

"And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The hunter's head snapped up in surprise and he stared unbelievingly at her.

"What?"

"The first thing you should have done after finally knocking it off with Kaname-sama was to tell me! Damn it, Zero! Instead I have to walk in on you two making out- not that it wasn't hot, but that's not the point here…"

Now Zero was completely confused. Had Yuuki really said what he thought he'd heard her say?

"But I thought… weren't you in love with Kaname?"

"I still do love him." Yuuki admitted with a small smile and Zero felt something clench uncomfortably inside of himself.

"No, you don't understand!" Yuuki continued hastily when she saw his expression. "It may be true that I had a crush on him in the beginning. After all, he was the one who saved me all these years ago. But it isn't this kind of love anymore. Just like your former dislike for him changed into love, the way I love him changed as well."

Zero had to admit that what she said was true. In the beginning he'd really hated him. But it was just for what he was… he'd been afraid. But as time passed he'd felt his feelings change and before he'd known it, he had already fallen for him. But in order not to hurt Yuuki, he'd continued to pretend to hate Kaname… even though it'd hurt.

With another soft smile Yuuki bridged the distance between them and took Zero's hand in hers, gently squeezing his fingers.

"I love him as if he was my brother, just like I love you. All I want is to see the both of you happy. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"It's not bothering you?" Zero inquired once more. Could it really be this easy? Could he really have both, Kaname as his lover and Yuuki as his sister and best friend?

"Zero…" Yuuki said as if she was talking to a little child and sighed in exasperation. "I've just seen you two getting it on in a hallway, for God's sake..."

"Yeah, about that… I really thought you'd turned into stone from shock."

"Nevertheless…" Yuuki went on as if she hadn't heard him, "There was more to it. I saw the way you looked at each other. And the continuous touching? That was just the icing on the cake, since I'd already assumed that you two can't keep your hands to yourself when you're in the same room."

"Kaname was the one who started it!" Zero felt compelled to point out with absolutely no pout at all. Because he _did not _pout!

Yuuki raised her eyebrows in disbelief, an amused glint to her eyes.

"Yes, and we both know that you were trying to stop him really hard, right?"

"He wouldn't listen…" Zero mumbled embarrassedly, even though he knew that it was a lie. Despite everything he said, the silver-haired hunter was well aware that he'd wanted it just as much as Kaname, if not more.

"Maybe I wanted it… just a little." he murmured at least, desperately trying to fight down another deep blush. He'd already blushed too damn much these last hours.

Yuuki only smiled knowingly at him.

"You really have to tell me how it happened one day."

"How what happened?"

"You and Kaname-sama, of course! And I want to know every dirty little detail."

"_Oh no, I highly doubt it…"_ Zero almost said, but could refrain from doing so after all and listened to Yuuki's happy babbling instead.

"Though, for now I think you should really go back to him. Like I know him, he's probably starting to worry already."

Zero nodded in relief and stepped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuki. He still couldn't believe that she had accepted his and Kaname's new relationship. It felt unreal and for a moment he was afraid that this was all just a wonderful dream and he would wake to find himself alone once again.

_´Please… let it be real.´_

"I'm always here for you." It were those words that grounded him and brought him back from his thoughts. Zero felt his heartbeat slow down again and took a deep breath.

"Thank you." he whispered and felt the girl returning his embrace wholeheartedly, before they both took a step back.

"I suppose, we'll talk later?" the hunter asked, still smiling and Yuuki's sudden mischievous smirk sent a shiver down his spine. How her mood could switch from one moment to another was beyond him.

"Oh, we will definitely talk some more… don't think you'll get away without telling me everything."

Of course, she had to remind him of that.

"Sure, sure."

"I'm serious, Zero! Don't you dare try to weasel your way out of this!"

"I'll keep it in mind." the hunter groaned dejectedly, secretly vowing to himself to stay out of Yuuki's way until she'd forgotten about it. He didn't really mind to tell her about everything that had happened between him and Kaname, but he had the suspicion that the girl would also want to know about _those things_. Intimate things. And that was something he'd rather not talk about. Simply thinking about it made his heart race and heat build up deep inside of his body.

"I think it's better if I go." he grumbled and Yuuki's smile widened when she saw the pout on his face. Zero was just too cute for words. No wonder Kaname couldn't keep his hands away from the boy.

"You do that." she chirped and turned around to bounce in the direction of Cross' office. With a sigh Zero continued to walk down the corridor and over to the exit. He had a bad feeling about letting Yuuki and Cross stay together in one room after they had just found out about his relationship with the pureblood.

Now they would never let him live it down.

:::::

Upon entering the Moon Dorm Zero came face to face with Aidou.

Sighing inwardly at his own luck- or rather lack thereof-, he'd already readied himself for an argument or at least some nasty words, but when the blond-haired vampire bowed deeply before him instead, the hunter could feel the colour drain from his face.

_´What the hell…?´_

"Zero-sama, it's good to see you. Kaname-sama is already waiting for you in his room."

_´Zero-sama? What in the-´_

"What's wrong with you?" Zero finally stammered and stared incredulously at the noble vampire.

There had never been a time before when he hadn't been able to feel the other's dislike towards him. What had changed? He had to admit that it was strange not to argue with the blond as soon as they laid eyes on each other. It was downright creepy…

Zero felt immensely relieved when he saw the well known glimmer of annoyance in the other's eyes. So Aidou wasn't brainwashed after all…

"There's nothing wrong, Zero-_sama_." Aidou replied tersely and with emphasis on the last part.

Suddenly a thought flashed through Zero's mind.

_`Oh please, don't tell me-´_

"You know about it as well, don't you?" By the way Aidou's eyes flashed red momentarily, Zero could tell that he didn't have to explain what he meant. Wasn't there anyone who didn't know about his bond with Kaname? Or did he have a sign on his forehead that said `property of Kaname Kuran´? Maybe he should check it later… just to be safe.

"How could I not know?" Aidou seethed and Zero got the feeling that the temperature in the room suddenly dropped several degrees. "I can practically smell him on you."

"You've been sniffing me?" Zero asked with wide eyes and couldn't contain his laugh when he saw the blush on Aidou's cheeks. But honestly, that was just too much. They were behaving like a pack of dogs.

"That's not it!" the blond vampire argued angrily and glared at Zero, who still couldn't stop laughing. "You're marked as his mate! Every vampire would recognize it!"

That stopped Zero's laughing fit. He had to admit that the thought frightened him.

"So everyone knows?" he asked tensely. "I can't-…"

"Why does it bother you?" Now Aidou looked more curious than angry and examined the hunter. Zero didn't care though, thoughts swirling wildly through his head. How couldn't he be bothered that obviously everyone was able to tell that Kaname had taken him as his mate? It wasn't that he was ashamed, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't deserve to be with the high-class vampire that was his lover.

The last thing he wanted was for other people or vampires to talk badly about Kaname because he had chosen a mere ex-human over another noble vampire.

"They'll fight his decision…" Zero croaked out his last thought, completely forgetting about the other vampire that still stood in front of him. He wasn't even worried about the fact that they would probably never accept _him_. He had never really belonged. Now, with Kaname by side, it was the first time he felt completely secure. But the thought of causing problems for Kaname weighed heavily on the hunter. "They'll fight him. I can't-…"

"You're worried that it's gonna cause trouble for Kaname-sama?"

"So what?" Zero snapped and threw a death glare at the blond vampire. "I'm not just going to stand by while others talk bad about him or question his authority! You can think whatever you want about me. And though I'm terribly sorry to destroy the picture you have of me, I'm not half the bastard you make me seem to be all the time. Now tell me… do you know a way to hide the bond between Kaname and me? Not permanently, just in case we have to attend some kind of public event together?"

"So let me repeat this…" Aidou said, ignoring Zero's words. He shook his head as if to get rid of an unpleasant thought and raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "You're not worried about the things others could say or do to _you_, but about what all this means for Kaname-sama?"

"Are you deaf or something?" Zero snarled, his patience wearing thin. "I don't care what happens to me! I've never had it easy, so I should at least be able to take on a few of those douchebags."

"I'm… surprised." Aidou admitted quietly, not even reacting to the insult. "Maybe I've misjudged you after all."

Not bothering to hide his amusement, Zero snorted.

"It's really great you're realizing this now, but can't you just answer the damn question? What do I have to do to hide this bond from others?"

Aidou seemed to consider his answer for a moment and Zero was surprised when he felt the air around him shift and become warmer again. Motioning for the hunter to sit down, Aidou walked over to the couch and let himself fall down on the soft cushions, waiting until Zero did so as well. Leaning back the noble vampire tiredly rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"There's really nothing that you can do." he explained after a while and Zero felt his heart plummet. "The bond between two mates is just too strong to hide it. It's kind of important since it keeps other vampires away from their partner. But still…"

"What?"

"There might be a possibility after all."

"What's that?"

"Since Kaname-sama is a pureblood he should be able to hide this connection you have. Though everyone would still be able to tell that either of you is already bonded to someone."

"But no one would know that I am his mate?"

"I suppose. But you should definitely talk to Kaname-sama about it. Vampires are impossibly possessive creatures. I'm pretty sure he won't be too happy with your request."

"You don't know the half of it." a deep voice said from behind them and the two vampires on the couch jumped in surprise.

"Kaname…" Zero looked sheepishly over at his lover, while Aidou leaped to his feet and made a short bow in the pureblood's direction. Zero scoffed at the other's reaction and earned himself another scorching glare from the noble vampire. It just made his smirk widen even more. The pureblood acknowledged the blond noble with a short nod before he directed his whole attention at Zero. Meeting his gaze for a couple of seconds, the hunter saw the different emotions flicker over Kaname's face. In the end he had to advert his eyes, unable to withstand the other's inquiring look.

"I think we need to talk." Kaname stated after some seconds. His eyes flickered over to the blond vampire that stood next to Zero, nervously shuffling his feet. Inclining his head, Kaname gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Hanabusa. You're dismissed."

"Of course, Kaname-sama." Aidou bowed once more and hurried out of the room, obviously glad to escape the tension-laden room, but not before throwing one last fathomless glance at the silver-haired hunter.

As soon as the blond had left, Kaname's shoulders slumped visibly and he breathed a deep sigh. Zero noted the fact that without his usual mask firmly in place Kaname looked unbelievably tired. And even though he was glad that the brunette felt comfortable enough to let his mask slip around him, Zero had the sudden urge to just walk over and wrap his arms around his mate.

But after the things Kaname had just heard, the hunter wasn't sure how he would react. Still… he would give anything to see his lover smile again. Because now that this beautiful smile was directed at him, he couldn't get enough of it.

"Kaname-"

"I think this isn't the right place for a talk like this. Why don't we take this to my room?" the pureblood interrupted gently and without waiting for an answer he turned around to head upstairs, Zero following almost immediately.

:::::

Arriving in the dark room, Zero walked over to his lover and silently pulled him into a loving embrace as soon as the door had closed behind them.

"Are you ashamed of our bond?" Kaname whispered into his ear and Zero could clearly hear the fear in his voice. Even after all the times he'd told the pureblood that he loved him, Kaname still had doubts. The thought alone was enough to make his heart ache.

"I could never be ashamed of it…" It was a reassurance that made Kaname's tense form relax in Zero's arms and they shared some moments of silence, content to feel the other's proximity.

"Why would you want to hide it then?"

The question was nothing more than a whisper, laced with uncertainty. Something Zero thought he'd never hear from the man currently residing in the strong hold of his arms.

"You don't understand." Zero breathed out. He pulled back to look into Kaname's eyes. "As long as it won't cause any problems for you, I won't ever try to hide this connection between us. It's way too precious to me, now that I finally have you by my side."

"But then-…"

Suddenly Kaname understood and his eyes widened in shock. Why hadn't he thought of this before? After all these years of elaborated scheming, of defending his position in the vampire society… how could he have been so naïve as to not think about it?

"They'll use you to get to me…" he concluded and Zero scoffed.

"Let them try. Don't worry, it will take more than some stupid vampires to take me down. No offense…"

"None taken." Kaname began to pace nervously through the room, while Zero just walked over and plopped down on the settee near the window. He followed the other with his eyes but didn't say anything. Instead he waited for Kaname to think everything through.

Zero knew that they'd thought the same thing.

If they really wanted to find the person who'd tried to kill the pureblood, it would just be an unnecessary risk to flaunt their bond in front of everyone. It would make them even more vulnerable.

"Aidou said there was a way to temporarily hide the bond." Zero remembered and looked expectantly over at Kaname. "Just for a certain period of time… but in a way that won't let anyone know that you've taken me as you're mate."

Kaname furrowed his eyebrows in thought and walked over to Zero, sitting down next to him.

"It's possible."

"But?" Zero prompted and intertwined their hands that rested between them on the soft cushions.

"Nothing… I just never really tried something like this. Not that I ever had the chance. You're my one and only mate after all."

Kaname's words, spoken so naturally, made Zero's heart flutter wildly in his chest. He'd thought it was impossible for him to love Kaname any more than he already did, but then the pureblood said things like this as if it was completely normal. And no matter how much he didn't want to admit it… it took Zero's breath away every damn time.

"Technically it should be possible." Kaname continued thoughtfully and unconsciously tightened his grip on Zero's fingers. "I assume Hanabusa already told you everything there is to know?"

"Well… he just said you could have the ability to hide our bond and that even though others would still realize that we are already connected to someone, they wouldn't actually know to whom. That's about it."

Kaname nodded. "I think that sums it up pretty well. Though it would be beneficial to try it out first. Maybe we can ask some of the others…"

"Yeah…" the hunter murmured, even though he really didn't like the idea of asking the other noble vampires for help. But maybe he would have to find a way to get along with them now that he was Kaname's lover. Someday…

"Until the ball we'll certainly figure everything out." the brunette spoke and gazed at Zero with a loving smile. "But if it's alright with you I would like to officially introduce you as my chosen mate as soon as everything is over. And whether they approve of us or not, that's not going to change anything."

"Are you sure?" Zero asked visibly moved and let himself be pulled closer by the other vampire until he straddled his lap. Gazing down into the eyes of his beloved, Zero could feel something stir inside of him. It wasn't the full blown desire he usually felt when he was as close to Kaname as he was right now. It was something more…

"You know I'd never leave you." the pureblood assured. His hands gently moved up and down the hunter's back, pulling him closer. With a content sigh he nuzzled Zero's neck, planting soft kisses wherever he could reach and taking in his incomparable scent. He pulled back with a questioning stare when Zero suddenly tensed in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried that he'd done something wrong. Therefore he was more than relieved when Zero planted a short but reassuring kiss on his lips and wrapped his own arms around Kaname.

"I'm scared…" he finally admitted quietly.

Kaname was a little surprised, but the concern that built inside of him as soon as he heard the distress in Zero's voice, overrode the feeling.

"Of what?"

Zero huffed out a laugh, but it was cold and Kaname could feel him shake his head against the side of his neck.

"It's stupid."

"I'm sure it isn't." Kaname protested in a hushed voice and let his hands rest just above the waistband of Zero's pants, drawing small circles with his thumbs until the other surrendered.

"Being loved by you…" Zero started and buried his face deeper into Kaname's neck, "…finally figuring out my own feelings and Cross and Yuuki accepting us… it's all too good to be true. I've got a feeling that it cannot possibly remain like this. It's just like the silence before the storm and… I'm afraid that this storm will destroy everything I hold dear."

Kaname was silent for a couple of seconds and the hunter started to squirm in his hold, intent on looking at his lover's face.

"Don't you think you deserve to be happy after all the pain you've been through?" Kaname whispered, hot air fanning over Zero's lips and the hunter's breath hitched in his throat. "Don't you think _we _deserve it?"

With that he pulled him down into a deep kiss.

"Do you always end discussions like this?" Zero teased breathlessly, as soon as they broke apart in need of air. With his words he only earned himself a throaty chuckle before Kaname leaned up and claimed his lips once more.

There was no need for further words and even though Zero was still scared of losing Kaname, there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. All he was able to do was to make sure that they found whoever wanted to harm the pureblood and dispose of them. But until then…

Reciprocating the kiss, Zero tangled his hands in the soft strands of Kaname's hair and tugged him forward, deepening their kiss even more.

Not waiting for permission he pushed his tongue past Kaname's slightly parted lips and began to explore the hot cavern beneath. Catching Kaname's bottom lip with his fangs, he lightly bit down until he could taste a slight tang of copper. The action forced a low moan from the pureblood and Zero smirked into the kiss. He loved to make his mate lose control. At any other moment he would have enjoyed to tease the other into oblivion, but somehow he couldn't seem to control himself anymore.

"Kaname…" Zero moaned against the pureblood's neck and sucked the pale skin into his mouth. "Please… I can't wait anymore. I need to feel you… need you inside of me."

"God, Zero…!" Throwing his head back, Kaname let out a deep groan at Zero's words. His erection strained painfully against the seams of his pants, already dampening the boxers beneath as precome seeped from the slit. Bucking upwards in an attempt to gain more friction, Kaname felt Zero shudder when their erections brushed together.

"Mmmh… Kaname…!"

Desperate to feel bare skin against skin, the hunter began to unbutton Kaname's shirt, cursing every single inch of cotton that separated him from his lover.

Finally the last button popped free and Zero let his hands roam over the vast expanse of taut skin that lay before him. Admiring the silky texture of Kaname's skin he failed to notice the other's hands travelling down his back until they came to rest just above his pants.

"Do you want me, Zero?" Kaname purred and his fingers wandered along the hunter's side until they arrived at their true destination. Putting pressure on the noticeable bulge in Zero's pants he relished his lover's unrestrained moan and chuckled when it was followed by a breathless curse.

"Damn it, Kaname! You're a fucking tease…!"

"But you love it." Kaname pointed out with a devilish smirk. It wasn't a question and Zero knew it, so he didn't bother to reply. Instead he pushed Kaname's open shirt over his shoulders, so the upper part of his body was completely bare. Shedding his own shirt he leaned down until their chests were pressed together. Kaname was so unbelievably warm…

Zero moaned when his pants were opened and swiftly pushed down his legs. His cock was pulsing with need and with the extra friction that was created every time he rocked against Kaname, he felt like he was about to lose it. Pulling down the zipper of the pureblood's trousers, Zero looked up into red-tinged eyes, his own eyelids heavy with lust.

"Please…"

"What do you want, my love?" Kaname asked and locked eyes with Zero. The hunter whimpered at the incessant teasing and ground down on Kaname's hard member, loving the way the pureblood's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure and the moan that was ripped from his throat.

"I want you…" the hunter panted against kiss-swollen lips when Kaname forced his eyes open again, his gaze never leaving Zero's face.

Not able to hold back any longer, the pureblood vampire threaded his fingers into soft silver hair and pressed their lips together. He could feel Zero's hands wandering down again, swiftly undoing his pants completely and pulling the engorged member out from its confines. Kaname groaned when cold air hit the sensitive skin of his cock.

But just as he was reaching behind Zero to start preparing him, he was stopped by the hunter gently gripping his wrists and halting any movement. Confused, Kaname looked up.

"What-"

"I can't wait anymore." Zero said with a shake of his head and Kaname's heart thudded wildly in his chest at the gaze that was directed at him. "I want to feel you… deep inside of me."

"I don't want to hurt you." Kaname protested, already overcome with lust. He could feel his control slipping.

"You won't."

Rocking slightly against the pureblood's body, Zero's eyes darkened with desire and he reached down between them, taking hold of Kaname's erection and positioning it at his entrance.

"Take me."

Kaname felt his cock twitch at the lust-laced voice of his mate and he took hold of Zero's white thighs, slowly guiding him down on his rigid length.

He was met with more resistance than usual due to the lack of preparation and they both groaned when the pureblood's cock finally breached the tight ring of muscles, joining them. The heat gripping his member was almost too much to bear for Kaname and he let out a throaty groan when he felt Zero's inner walls contracting around him.

The hunter himself was lost in a haze of pleasure and pain, neither knowing which feeling was actually prevailing nor caring about it. All he knew was that his lover was inside of him, filling him to the brim and it made him feel ecstatic.

The rough sensation of Kaname's cock sliding along his inner walls without anything to ease the way was unbelievably intense and Zero couldn't prevent himself from moving, taking more of Kaname in. He wanted to feel him so badly. Zero gasped when a spark of pain raced through his lower body, almost immediately followed by incredible pleasure when the head of Kaname's member nudged against his prostate.

"Damn it, Zero!" Kaname growled when he felt Zero moving, taking every inch of his length until he sat snugly in his lap, the pureblood embedded impossibly deep inside of him.

The room seemed blazing hot around them.

"You do that again and you won't be able to walk after I'm through with you. Fair warning…"

As if to taunt him, Zero lifted himself from the pureblood's lap until only the head of his cock remained inside of the scorching heat of the hunter's body, before he sank back down with a shuddering moan. The sound was reflected by Kaname and Zero grinned cheekily down at him.

"I've been a very bad boy, Kaname-_sama_." Zero whispered and the pureblood shuddered at the way the words sounded, coming from his mate's lips. "Won't you punish me?"

His eyes changed from their usual deep brown colour to a more pronounced red and Kaname growled lowly in his throat, tightening his hold on Zero.

"You asked for this…" he stated before he snapped his hips upwards, setting a fast pace. The hunter screamed when Kaname's cock plunged into his willing body, assaulting his prostate with every well-aimed thrust.

"Ahhh~! Kaname… more!"

Kaname obliged, moving in and out of Zero until he could feel the hunter writhing beneath his hands. Mewling in desperate need, Zero clung to Kaname's shoulders, meeting every one of his thrusts with a movement of his own. Precome had slicked Kaname's way and his thrusts became harder as small spasms wracked Zero's body.

The pureblood knew that they were both about to come.

"Kaname… nnghh-"

Kaname felt Zero's hole contracting around his length and leaned forward, cupping his cheek with one hand. Their eyes met, thrusts never slowing down as they neared the brink.

"I love you." Kaname breathed against Zero's lips and it were these words that threw the hunter over the edge. His release tore through him in waves, pleasure making him dizzy as he felt Kaname tensing underneath him, liquid heat coating his inner walls when the pureblood released inside of him with a resounding groan.

"I love you, too…" Zero croaked out when his heartbeat had slowed down. He felt Kaname smile against the side of his neck.

"I know… thank you."

When Kaname attempted to pull out of Zero's still quivering entrance, the hunter's body tightened around his length, keeping him in place.

"Just a little longer…" Zero whispered and nuzzled Kaname's neck. "Let me feel you just a little longer."

The pureblood wrapped his arms around his mate protectively, revelling in the feeling of Zero's body against him… around him, while they sat in silence.

Gazing out into the sky he watched dark clouds obscuring the sun.

Zero was right.

A storm was coming…

**Tbc…**


	9. Chapter 9: A Hunter's Resolve

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings: **Not much for this chapter, just a little lemony something along the way… ^_^, but I needed this chapter to move the plot along.

**Disclaimer: **I know it, you know it, everyone knows it… I don't own anything. Sadly.

**Notes: **I thought about deviding this chapter into two parts, but that would have totally destroyed the flow of the story. So now it's a bit longer than planned. Hope you don't mind. :D

**Word count: **8,572

**Summary: **The invitations are sent out and the plan is set in motion. Amidst hundreds of guests and with everyone on edge, will they be able to find the one that's been trying to kill Kaname before it's too late?

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Hunter's Resolve**

"I don't like this." Zero said with a deep frown, his gaze surveying the darkened clouds outside. Night was fast approaching and with it came an increasing feeling of dread that Zero couldn't seem to shake off. Adverting his eyes, the hunter looked through Kaname's room until he could make out his lover's form in the dim light. His heartbeat quickened when the other vampire shrugged out of his shirt and walked over to the settee Zero rested on.

"Seems like it." the pureblood replied with a small smile and took the clothes that he had previously laid out over the armrest.

"I really don't like this at all…"

With a sigh Kaname leaned forward and gently cupped Zero's cheek in his hand. Startled eyes met his own gaze and Kaname couldn't help but lean in and claim those perfect lips. The kiss wasn't deep or demanding, nothing like their usual ones. Instead it was more like a caress, a simple reassurance where at any other time there would have been passion and desire.

"Don't think that you can shut me up like this…" Zero mumbled halfheartedly against his lover's lips, but he didn't hesitate to pull him closer.

Kaname chuckled softly. "The thought wouldn't even cross my mind."

"Good…"

After some moments they parted reluctantly. Kaname could feel Zero's slightly laboured breath against the heated skin of his own neck when the hunter let his forehead come to rest on his shoulder. The pureblood smiled when he felt the other nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"Not that I'm complaining," Kaname hummed contentedly, threading his fingers through Zero's silver hair, "but if we're going to continue like this, I'm afraid I'll be late for the party."

"So?"

A shiver wracked his frame at the burning path of soft kisses Zero left behind along the length of his throat. Unconsciously tilting his head to the side, Kaname couldn't suppress a moan when Zero found a particularly sensitive spot right underneath his ear.

Letting himself sway forwards, he fell onto the couch alongside Zero.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said with fake exasperation. He changed his position on the settee until his head rested against Zero's thigh, drawing lazy patterns on the soft fabric of his pants. He let out a soft sigh when gentle fingers began to card through his chestnut brown tresses, sweeping stray hairs away from his forehead.

"Don't know yet." Zero replied with a smile. "But I'm sure I can think of something."

Kaname laughed softly and entwined their fingers, laying a kiss on Zero's knuckles. Zero felt the well-known coil of anxiousness in his chest at the thought of losing this. Now that he'd stopped distancing himself from everything and everyone around him, the possible damage would be devastating. It scared him, though he'd never admit such a weakness. He really hated to think about it, but with the the things that still lay ahead of them, danger was an ever-present companion.

"You don't have to be afraid." Kaname stated as if he'd read Zero's mind and tightened the grip he had on his lover's hand. "There will be hunters in every corner of the room. As soon as they see something suspicious or get the sign from me to intervene, they'll take action."

They'd had this conversation before and Kaname knew the next words before they even left Zero's lips.

"There aren't enough to cover the entire area. The person we're searching for could hide practically everywhere and we wouldn't know before it's too late."

The _"I can't be by your side to protect you." _was left unsaid, but Kaname knew that it was the main reason for Zero's unease.

"I think I can take care of myself. Furthermore there will be at least sixty other vampires."

"That's not exactly reassuring." Zero sighed and rubbed his temple in obvious frustration. "Just in case you haven't realized it yet, vampires aren't exactly on the top of my _best-company-for-the-evening-list._"

"I'm aware. But I trust that you'll behave accordingly tonight. Don't run around threatening other vampires with your _Bloody Rose._ And just try to trust me. We'll do this together."

The smile was back on his face when he locked eyes with his hunter. Holding the gaze for a moment, Zero eventually sighed before giving an almost imperceptible nod.

"Seems like I have no choice but to trust you on this."

"I'd appreciate it." Kaname teased lightly, carefully gauging Zero's reaction. When the previous frown vanished to be replaced by an indulging smile, the pureblood felt some of the tension drain from his body.

"You're an idiot." Zero scolded affectionately and pressed another kiss to the pureblood's lips. He could feel Kaname smirking against his mouth, moments before a hot tongue traced along his lips. The action made his breath hitch and he only hesitated for a second before tilting his head and meeting Kaname's tongue with his own. A shiver crawled down his spine when he felt a strong hand on the nape of his neck, weaving through his silver hair and preventing him from breaking the contact.

Without thinking about it his own hands found their way around the pureblood's neck.

"We're going to be late." Zero whispered hoarsely when he could finally wrench his mouth away. He felt dizzy, but didn't know whether it was from the kiss or the lack of oxygen. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

"Let them wait." Kaname growled and tried to pull Zero into another heated kiss. He frowned when the hunter pushed him away once more.

"I mean it, Kaname. We should go."

With a resigned sigh the pureblood closed his eyes and tried to control the burning desire that surged through his veins. The fact that the object of his longing was less than a few inches away from him didn't make it any easier. He didn't retreat immediately, relishing in the knowledge that it was because of him that Zero was breathless and flushed an appealing shade of red. The way his pink lips were parted in an attempt to draw more air into his lungs and the soft blush covering those delicate cheeks were almost Kaname's undoing.

It took every ounce of self-control he could muster to push himself up from the soft cushions and to bring some distance between them.

Wrenching his gaze away from his dishevelled lover, he finished dressing and once more went through the plan in his mind. Would the person who wanted him dead really try to kill him during an event like this? In front of dozens of high-class vampires?

There were too many unanswered questions. It was Zero's serious voice that cut through the pureblood's frenzied thoughts.

"We have to be careful."

Kaname could instantly make out the hidden meaning behind the words. There was a reason Zero had said that _they _needed to be careful. _Both_ of them.

"You can't do anything until we're sure who's the culprit." Kaname reminded him insistently. "Just stay back with the other hunters." The comment earned him a glare from Zero and a barely concealed growl.

"I'm not an amateur, Kaname!" the hunter snapped in irritation and strode through the darkened room until he stood in front of the other vampire. He was close enough that Kaname could feel the heat radiating from the hunter's body. There was an increasing amount of red in Zero's eyes and the pureblood knew that it wasn't hunger that had changed the normally calming violet into something akin to a raging sea of blood.

Kaname met the gaze without wavering, but he didn't try to soothe Zero with touches or sweet words. It would only make him angrier.

"I'm in no way questioning your competence as a hunter." he said instead, a slight edge to his voice. "If I didn't trust your ability to ensure my safety, I would have requested another hunter in your stead. Don't get the impression that I'm seeing this as some kind of sick game or that I'm not taking this threat seriously because, believe me, I was never more serious than right now."

The words stung a bit, but Zero knew that it was nothing but the truth. If Kaname really didn't trust him, there wouldn't have been even the slightest chance of him being a part of this whole plan. He would have been a liability and the fact that he was Kaname's mate wouldn't have changed a damn thing.

But the idea of Kaname not believing in him as a hunter had unwittingly struck a nerve. After years of believing that the pureblood only saw him as an unimportant and disposable Level D, it wasn't easy for him to accept the opposite. He really wanted to believe in it. He wanted to believe in _them_, but he knew that it would take time to come to terms with the fact that Kaname really loved him.

"I'm sorry." he said when the silence between them became unbearable. He knew that he was unreasonable. Kaname's life was at stake, of course he wouldn't halfheartedly make decisions that could endanger their plan.

"It's alright." Kaname reached out to cup Zero's cheek in his hand, smiling when the hunter leaned into the touch with a soft hum. He was glad to see that the red in Zero's eyes was receding.

"I understand how you're feeling. This situation has all of us on edge… more so than under normal circumstances." he added with a grin when he thought back on Zero's usual behaviour.

"I can't wait for this whole mess to be over." Zero breathed and leaned forwards to wrap his arms around Kaname's neck, relaxing when strong arms encircled his waist in return. Taking a deep breath he let the familiar scent of his lover soothe his nerves.

"Let's just get this over with." Zero mumbled against his lover's skin, momentarily tightening his hold on the pureblood to plant a small kiss on the bared throat before him. When he stepped back he smiled slightly at his lover, even though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I mean, everything's going to be fine, right?"

Kaname's eyes darkened and his hands dug almost painfully into Zero's hips.

"Yes… of course."

Taking a deep breath Zero looked over at the clock in the corner of the room. Almost eight o'clock.

"It's time." Kaname said when he followed his lover's gaze.

"Yeah."

There was another moment of silence before Zero walked slowly to the window. He couldn't just walk out the front door of the Moon Dorm- not now at least. The other vampires would just get suspicious if he came out of Kaname's room like this, the pureblood's scent all over him. After opening the window he threw one last glance over his shoulder, smiling nervously at Kaname.

"I'll see you at the party." the pureblood said with a smile of his own, sensing the other's insecurity through their bond.

With a nod Zero stepped onto the window ledge, staring out into the night.

"I'll be there." And with that he pushed himself off the sill, landing gracefully on the soft grass below. With one last look back he walked away and further into the deep forest.

Everything was going to be fine…

:::::

Back in his own room Zero went to change his clothes. After all, he couldn't attend the party wearing the same uniform he'd worn all day. Cross had suggested for him to dress in one of the Night Class uniforms to _"blend in"_ as he called it. Zero suspected that the man just wanted to get on his nerves like always. Speak of split personality. He never would have thought that the same man who constantly whined to Zero to call him ´Daddy´was the same person- the same _hunter_- that had created and discussed their plan to catch the one who was out for Kaname's head.

Examining the white uniform that lay neatly folded at the bottom of his bed, the hunter let out a resigned sigh. He'd always told himself that he would rather die than wear the same clothes as those damn vampires. But a lot of things had changed during these past weeks. He also knew that it had everything to do with Kaname.

Speaking of the pureblood… Kaname would definitely love this.

He hadn't told him about his choice of clothes for the evening. Since it had been the pureblood who had asked him to change from Day to Night Class to begin with, Zero didn't want to give the wrong impression. He had no intention to change classes at all. And even though the hunter was sure that his lover would have been understanding, just like the first time he'd told him that he preferred to remain a Day Class student, he couldn't find it in himself to bring it up in one of their conversations.

"Coward…" he whispered quietly to himself. Shaking his head, he grabbed the white uniform. If he wanted to protect Kaname he would have to get over his dislike for other vampires.

He could never completely forget what had happened to his family. He didn't want to forget. His dark past was a part of him and it made him what he was today- a hunter and at the same time a vampire. But maybe with Kaname by his side he would be able to add some better memories to the ones that still haunted him. Maybe he could finally attempt a new start in his life, together with the one he loved.

Provided that they found the person who wanted to dispatch the pureblood without getting themselves killed in the process.

Leaving the first two buttons of his jacket unbuttoned- he refused to look more formal than necessary- he turned around to reach for the _Bloody Rose _on his nightstand. He froze when he catched a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He'd never really thought about what he would look like in one of the Night Class uniforms, but standing before his own mirror image there was no mistaking it. More than ever before he looked like one of _them_.

_Vampire._

Wrenching his gaze away from his reflection, Zero attached the _Bloody Rose _to his uniform and hurriedly left the room. His fingers trembled slightly and he tried to suppress the sudden anxiety that rushed through his body. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. He would just attend a party with dozens of high-class vampires and at the same time try to protect Kaname from some nut case that wanted to kill him. Completely normal…

But honestly… who was he trying to kid? There were a thousand things he'd rather do.

Turning around the next corner he suddenly collided with a firm chest, stumbling backwards before a hand grabbed his arm to steady him.

"You should really watch where you're going, kid." a deep voice rumbled, and the grip on Zero's arm tightened for a split second before he was suddenly released. He would recognize this voice anywhere and the fact that an unmistakable scent of smoke clung to the person before him made it even easier.

"Quit calling me that, Yagari-sensei…" he grumbled and looked up at the smirking man. "And stop grinning like that. It's creepy."

Yagari just huffed out a laugh and messed up Zero's hair with one of his big hands.

"You'll always be a kid to me, so take it like a man and stop complaining."

Suddenly the atmosphere shifted and Zero knew that the playful banter between them was over.

"I was serious, kid. You should watch out. There's no room for mistakes if we want our plan to work."

"I know that." Zero said with a glare. "There's no one who's more serious about this than I am."

"That's exactly my point, Zero." Reaching into his black jacket Yagari grabbed one of his cigarettes, lighting it and taking a deep drag. The thick smoke danced through the air between them when he exhaled and Zero couldn't keep from wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you have to refrain from being too emotional about this whole damn thing. And yes, I know that it's your lover's life that's at stake here." he pointed out when Zero opened his mouth to interrupt. "But you cannot forget what you are. You are a hunter, and a damn good one at that. But if you start to let your emotions take control over your actions, you'll be more of a liability than actual help. You have to see everything with the eyes of a hunter, every little detail that unschooled people would label as insignificant. You have to understand, there's no room for love on the battlefield."

"I'm not going to screw up." Zero growled. It was one thing to take advice from his Sensei, but he would not let himself be insulted. "I'm not a little schoolgirl with a crush! I know that it's dangerous to take place in a mission where you are emotionally involved. But you of all people should know that I'm able to differ between work and private matters."

"How could I?" There was a deep sorrow in Yagari's eyes when he met Zero's stare and another cloud of smoke escaped his mouth together with a soft sigh. "All this time your life consisted solely of your hatred for vampires. As a vampire hunter you could always do exactly what your heart was telling you to do- kill them. There never was a line between work and private life for you. But now it's different because you've finally found someone you love. And now you have to make a decision- are you going to do your job and catch the assigned target or are you going to do everything it takes to keep Kuran safe, even if it means to let this person escape?"

"Both." Zero replied with fierce determination. "It's true that there always was a connection between being a hunter and taking revenge. I used to take my work as a vampire hunter as an excuse to kill as many vampires as possible. I never drew the line; but that doesn't change anything because there's still no reason to decide for either of the both."

Meeting Yagari's gaze without wavering, he could still see doubt in the elders eyes; but he'd made up his mind.

"I'm going to keep Kaname safe by catching the person who wants to endanger him. Those things are like two sides of one coin. Neither one can come to pass without the other. I'm not going to draw a line because I'm going to do both, catching the assassin and protecting Kaname. This is my decision."

:::::

Stepping into the room where the ball was held was even worse than Zero had expected. The air seemed to vibrate with unrestrained power and it made him quite uneasy to remain standing barely ten feet away from all these high-class vampires. Everything inside of him screamed at him to run, but the hunter part of him wouldn't allow it. There was no turning back now.

The different conversations around him filled the room with a strange buzzing sound and Zero couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. In the end he just chalked it up to his frazzled nerves. Of course he would earn some glances from the other vampires. They could probably feel that he was just a Level D vampire and wondered why he did partake in such an important event. Not that he cared about their opinions.

Walking cautiously over to one of the long tables on his right, he grabbed a glass of something that looked like champagne and took a small sip. Yes, definitely champagne. Of course there wouldn't be served anything less than the best. Damn cocky, self-centered bloodsuckers…

There were also glasses with a deep red liquid, but he really didn't want to think about the possibility of it being real blood.

Turning away in disgust, the hunter was glad to realize that the strange liquid and the thought of blood didn't bother him in the slightest. It would have been a bit of a problem if he went into a fit of blood lust right now. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Kaname shared his blood with him on a regular basis now.

Sipping on his drink, Zero began to survey the room and the vampires in it more seriously. He didn't know any of them with the exception of the Night Class members. Somewhere on the left side of the huge hall he could see Aidou talking to an older male and- Zero took in the way his arm was wrapped around the petite woman by his side- presumably his wife. Did there even exist something like marriage in the vampire society. Zero knew that vampires created blood bonds with their mates, but actual marriage? He would have to ask Kaname on occasion.

Letting his eyes wander slowly over the vampires, he cursed inwardly when there was absolutely nothing that would have helped him to make out their target. How could someone act suspicious on an event like this? There wasn't really that much to observe from Zero's side. All they did was talk and drink.

Reacting to the sudden murmurs that were becoming louder with every second, Zero's head swivelled to the right.

For a second he was met with deep burgundy eyes and he could see a small smile tug on Kaname's lips before the pureblood adverted his eyes from the hunter. Zero was glad to see Takuma by his side. He didn't really like the noble vampires from the Night Class, but Takuma was somewhat of an exception. The way the blond vampire had acted and reacted after that mission in the warehouse and the fact that he had clearly cared about Kaname's and Zero's well being had changed the hunter's opinion about him immensely.

And if he was only allowed to watch over his lover from afar, then Zero was more than grateful to see someone by Kaname's side whom they both trusted.

Looking away to observe the other vampires in the room once more, Zero didn't catch his lover's lustful gaze that travelled over his entire body. What he did see was a female vampire that walked in his direction with swift but elegant steps. Her long purple dress billowed behind her while she made her way through the crowd that seemed to part for her, and her long hair fell in soft curls over her back and shoulders. She would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the expression on her face. There was nothing but malice, barely hidden behind a sweet smile and the air that surrounded her was positively crackling.

Another pureblood vampire… just great.

Zero's whole body stiffened when she finally stopped in front of him. A shudder went down his spine as her mouth morphed into another deceiving smile, nothing else but those blazing eyes betraying her true feelings.

"My my… what do we have here?" she cooed and made another step towards him. Tilting her head upwards she took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she took in the scent of his blood.

"Mmh…" The almost sensual purr made Zero's hairs stand on end. And here he thought he could work to overcome his prejudices towards those damn bloodsuckers, if not for himself then at least for Kaname's sake. Leave it to those leeches to prove his foolishness for ever believing in it. Even if Zero decided to change in this aspect, they sure as hell wouldn't.

But still… he couldn't just go ahead and threaten this woman with his _Bloody Rose_, though he really _really_ wanted to. It would blow his cover more effectively than anything else. Looking around to see if anyone was aware of their little _conversation,_ Zero realized that either the other vampires were blind and deaf or they just didn't care. Personally, he would go for the latter.

Refusing to take a step back, Zero met the noble vampire's gaze head on. He really didn't have time for something like this. Right at the moment there was someone out there who wanted to kill his lover. He could not afford to lose focus of his main task.

Before he could move to walk away however, a hand wrapped itself tightly around his wrist, keeping him firmly in place. Zero gritted his teeth when he felt the bones in his wrist shift under the brute strength of her hold.

"Excuse me." he grunted and tried in vain to pull his hand away. His attempt to get away just seemed to amuse her more if the playful glint in her eyes was anything to go by.

"Oh, I like it when my food's still struggling." she hummed thoughtfully and reached out the hand that wasn't holding onto Zero's wrist. The hunter tried to turn his face away when her fingers stroked over his cheek, the gentle touch a stark contrast to the way her grip continued to tighten around his wrist.

"I am not your food!" the hunter growled with a glare and finally succeeded in wrenching his arm away. The skin around his wrist already began to turn a slight purple, but luckily nothing seemed to be broken.

Damn vampire strength!

"Oh?" she questioned with a tilt of her head. "But why else would Kuran-sama let a lowly Level D vampire attend a party such as this if not for the sole reason of him being a little snack for his dear friends? After all, isn't that all you're good for?"

Zero could feel the anger roaring its ugly head inside of him, but before he could even utter a sound, a deep voice cut through the air.

"I am sure there are other things more becoming of your taste, Shirabuki-sama."

Whirling around Zero came face to face with Kaname. He was thankful for the distraction even though he didn't let it show on his face.

"Kaname-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you once again." the woman- _Sara Shirabuki _the hunter realized- said with a smile and Kaname planted a soft kiss on the knuckles of her hand. Jealousy swirled through Zero at the sight. He knew that it was only a greeting between the two purebloods, but the thought alone of Kaname touching any part of this woman made something inside of him churn painfully.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kaname responded in kind, not even sparing a glance in the hunter's direction.

"If the Level D isn't meant as some kind of blood supply for us, what is he here for then?" Shirabuki suddenly asked as if Zero wasn't still standing next to them. "Don't tell me you finally decided to keep yourself a pet?" Her eyes seemed to brighten at the thought and a sadistic grin formed on her face. "If so, you just have to borrow him to me, Kaname-sama. He's such a feisty little thing. I think he would be so much more interesting than the ones I'm keeping around myself. It's just no fun if they break so easily."

Zero needed some moments for the meaning of the words to sink in, but when he finally understood his eyes flashed red in anger. This damn wrench…! Was she seriously saying that she kept lower vampires as her _pets_ like some kind of animals? What the hell was wrong with this woman?

He'd already opened his mouth to reply when he felt Kaname's gaze burning into him. A glance at the brunette pureblood confirmed his feeling and the warning look in his burgundy eyes was all it took for the hunter to bite his tongue and remain silent.

"I'm afraid, Shirabuki-sama, but I still haven't changed my mind about this kind of entertainment. I don't like to surround myself with lower vampires, least of all Level Ds."

Zero knew that Kaname was lying, but it hurt to hear such words spoken out loud. And the fact that he now knew that Level D vampires were treated like scum and held as pets by some of the higher class vampires made anger bubble inside of him like molten lava. He had always known that the lower the level of the vampire, the more they were being scorned. But never would he have thought that it would be to such an extent.

"Such a pity." she replied with a sad sigh. "I was so looking forward to breaking this one."

"Don't waste your precious time, Shirabuki-sama. He's just one of this school's prefects. Therefore his only task consists of making sure that there are no incidents tonight. Don't pay any heed to him."

Turning his back to Zero, Kaname held out his arm for the other pureblood to take.

"May I have the pleasure of the next dance?"

Without waiting to hear her answer Zero turned away and fled the dance floor. He knew that it was just an act on Kaname's part. But damn it, it had really hurt to see those two purebloods so close. More so since they looked undeniably good together.

"I'll be back in a minute." he growled as he walked past his Sensei.

"Zero!"

The sound of his name made him turn around.

"What?" he snapped when Yagari walked over to him, apologizing almost immediately when he reminded himself that it wasn't his Sensei he was angry at.

"I saw you talking to Sara Shirabuki over there." There was a barely noticeable edge of concern in his voice and Zero finally relaxed his tense form. He hadn't realized that every nerve in his body had been strung this tightly up until now. He was already exhausted and the evening had barely begun.

"She just wanted to take a little snack." he supplied with a shrug and Yagari's eyes narrowed when understanding dawned. "Seems like I'm a damn vampire magnet. Maybe I can sell my blood on the Internet. I could make a fortune."

"Stop joking, kid. This ain't funny."

With a weary sigh Zero's shoulders slumped a little.

"It's alright. I'm just gonna get some fresh air on the balcony, clear my head and all. Be back in a few."

Not giving Yagari the chance to reply or hold him back, he walked away from the man. It was irresponsible of him to abandon his mission for even a second, but he had the feeling that he would go insane if he had to stay inside this vampire laden room for one more second. He would go back after he'd calmed down. Considering the way he felt now and his growing desire to shoot this damn pureblood- no, for once not Kaname- right on the spot, he wouldn't be of any help.

Pushing the glass doors to the balcony open, he let out a deep sigh when the wind caressed his heated skin. He hadn't realized how hot it had been inside the ball room until now. Taking a deep breath Zero let the fresh air soothe his tense nerves. Quietly, the music sounded from inside the dorm and not for the first time that evening he wished for silence. Silence, so he could forget even if just for a second; just so he could think about the happy things that lay ahead of him when all of this was finally over- his future with Kaname.

There would always arise new problems, he was sure of it, but he also knew that they could overcome everything as long as they stood strong together.

Closing his eyes he tilted his head upwards, enjoying the gentle wind that moved through his hair and the soft light from the moon above. If not for the danger lurking in the shadows, the night might have been beautiful; he was sure of it. Opening his eyes when the wind suddenly picked up he was met with the endless night-sky, illuminated by millions of stars. He remembered when he was a child, he'd stood gazing at the starlit sky for hours with Ichiru by his side, both huddled close under a thick blanket to shield themselves from the cold.

There were still times that it hurt to think about it, but he had learned to live with it. His memories, no matter how painful they were, had become something he would never let slip away.

Turning his head when the door opened for a moment, the music resounding around him before once again diminishing, he was surprised to see Kaname standing right behind him. There was a soft smile on his lips and Zero hadn't even realized how much he had missed it tonight.

"I knew I would find you out here." Kaname said quietly and walked over until he leaned against the balustrade next to the other vampire.

"Shouldn't you be with your guests?" Zero questioned without acknowledging Kaname's words. "Or at least dancing with someone? I'm sure they can't wait to get their hands on you." There was a bitter edge to his words and he bit his lip at the sound of it. He was unaccustomed to the feeling of jealousy that swept through his body and he hated how it made him react all emotional.

There was a moment of silence before Zero felt careful fingers against the skin of his neck. For a short moment they traced along the lines of his tattoo before threading themselves into the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. Not able to resist the soft tug of Kaname's hand he turned around.

"There is no need for you to worry." the pureblood whispered close to his ear and Zero's eyelids fluttered shut when the fingers continued to caress his sensitive skin. "There never was."

Forcing himself to open his eyes Zero looked at his lover.

"You could do so much better-"

Soft lips pressed against Zero's mouth, stopping any further words. Closing his eyes once again, the silver-haired hunter surrendered to the kiss almost immediately. He wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck, tilting his head to the side in order to deepen their contact. The sudden feeling of the pureblood's lips leaving his own elicited a small sound of protest that soon turned into a moan when Kaname began to plant kisses all along his neck.

"It isn't like you to doubt our relationship, Zero." he breathed against the hunter's skin. "There's no one I'd rather have by my side than you. So please…"

Zero's knees almost buckled under him when Kaname scraped his elongated fangs over his biting area, and he had to hold onto his shoulders to stay upright.

The pureblood's name was a breathless whisper on his lips when their mouths met once again and he didn't even realize the hard stone balustrade that dug into his back.

It was the sound of breaking glass that brought Zero back to the present and with a gasp he pulled back from their intimate embrace, throwing a frantic glance over Kaname's shoulder to make sure that no one had seen them. Once he was sure that they remained undetected his eyes wandered back to Kaname.

His cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink, those sinful lips parted as he drew in deep breaths of air and his hair looked tousled where Zero had gripped it seconds ago. The hunter was sure that he didn't look any better and the desire in Kaname's eyes made another shudder race through his body. He felt himself react against his will and he didn't need a mirror to know that his eyes had changed into a glowing red, the same red he saw when he looked at Kaname. With time he had come to love this colour for it was proof of Kaname's desire for him.

"We can't do this. Not here." Zero panted with another glance at the closed balcony doors. "Not now."

"Too bad…" Kaname replied with a smug smile and took some steps back until he was almost completely emerged in the shadows. "And just when I was beginning to enjoy myself. But I guess you're right. Maybe I should really return to the party. I'm sure there are a lot of other vampires who are waiting for their chance to dance with me."

His grin widened when he saw jealousy flash through Zero's still slightly red eyes. With a theatrical sigh he leaned his body back against the wall behind him.

"All this slow dancing and the way they keep pressing their bodies against mine…" By now he didn't even try to contain his smirk. "They want me, Zero. Don't you want me, too?"

Zero knew that he was being bribed. It was more than obvious that Kaname provoked him on purpose, but before he could realize what he was doing he had bridged the distance between their bodies and pressed Kaname's back against the hard brick wall. He hadn't anticipated the sudden rush of possessiveness that took a hold of him.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things those high class douchebags would love to do to you." Zero growled and he felt Kaname shudder against him. Pulling back he stared at his lover's face, snaking one of his hands around the delicate neck and into his brown hair. With a harsh tug he pulled Kaname's head back, baring his throat. The action brought him a low moan from the pureblood and now it was his turn to smirk.

"Do you like this?" he asked with another almost painful tug. Again he was answered with a lustful groan. Making a thoughtful humming noise he nipped on the bared skin before him. "I didn't know you were someone to enjoy pain. Kaname, Kaname… you're pretty kinky."

"Only if you are the one hurting me." the pureblood rasped out, a moan following his words when Zero pushed a knee between his legs. The unexpected friction between their groins made Kaname buck his hips.

"You should try to be quiet." Zero purred into his lover's ear. "You don't want them to find us like this, do you? Imagine their faces should they find their invincible leader in such a position."

"Then you should stop teasing me." Kaname growled and tightened his grip on Zero's uniform to pull him forwards. For a moment his gaze lingered on the white fabric. "I like the way you look in the Night Class uniform. It suits you far better than your usual black one."

"I won't-"

"-change classes, I know." Kaname continued the sentence with a smile. Twirling Zero's tie around his finger he leaned in for a short kiss. "But you should keep it. There are some things I'd really like to try."

"For example?"

An image of Zero in nothing but the white Night Class jacket, writhing beneath him on the flat surface of his desk, appeared in Kaname's mind. He would be lying if he said he'd never thought about it before, but instead of answering he just smirked and pushed their hips together again, making them both moan.

"You'll find out eventually."

"Why do I get the feeling that I really don't want to know?" Zero asked with raised eyebrows, but there was a small smile on his lips as well.

"Oh, believe me. You will definitely enjoy it."

"Hmm… but I don't think I can wait that long." Zero purred and rubbed his knee against Kaname's hardened length. He loved the way the other's eyes fluttered shut from the pleasure; soft pink lips parted in a soft moan.

"What are you going to do?" Kaname croaked when the pressure on his erection became almost unbearable. Zero moved his own hips in circular motions, pressing his body against Kaname's with every single move. Soft moans filled the air around them, stifled only when their lips connected for another heated kiss.

"I'm going to have some fun with you." he purred and nibbled lightly on Kaname's ear, wrenching a low growl from the older male. Zero grinned when he felt Kaname's hands stroke impatiently along his back until they reached the hem of his pants. Gripping the fabric between his fingers Kaname arched his back with a soft mewling sound.

"I think I like how this sounds." he whispered breathlessly. He moaned deep in his throat when Zero cupped his ass to hoist him up and against the wall, pressing them even tighter together.

"Hmm… I'm sure you do."

The air between them was tense, desire burning through their veins as they looked at each other. Laughter sounded from inside the dorm and reminded them of the other vampires that still resided in the building, probably waiting for a chance to talk to the pureblood vampire that was currently pressed between a wall and a very horny silver-haired hunter.

"I would just love to take my time with you right now." Zero stated with a lustful grin. "But I'm afraid we'll have to make it quick or someone might find out."

With this said he crashed his mouth to Kaname's, swallowing the moan that escaped the pureblood's lips. Groaning into the kiss Zero pushed his tongue past Kaname's lips, exploring every surface until the other male finally responded, meeting the hunter's tongue with his own. Lips never parting, Zero began to unbutton his lover's pants. He chuckled when Kaname bucked under his ministrations.

"Eager, are we?" he laughed while pulling down the zipper of Kaname's pants, pressing his hand to the hard length straining against the thin cotton of his boxers.

"I'm not the one with his hands down your pants." was the amused answer, but the brunette couldn't hide the pleasure he felt at the other's simple touch.

"True." Zero chuckled and kissed his way down Kaname's throat. He really wanted to mark the pureblood, wanted to suck the delicate skin into his mouth and pierce it with his throbbing fangs, but he knew that he couldn't do it because then the other vampires would react to the scent of Kaname's delicious blood. So he held back and instead continued his path down his lover's body.

Kaname moaned when he realized what Zero had in mind. "I think I like it when you're jealous."

There was a deep chuckle and in the next moment Kaname felt cold air hit the sensitive skin of his cock. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down on the soft flesh to muffle his sounds.

"Try to keep your voice down." Zero said and earned himself a half-hearted glare. Ignoring it he glanced one last time at his lover's flushed face and before Kaname could react Zero took hold of his length and swallowed him down greedily. Clamping a hand over his mouth the pureblood threw his head back with a barely restrained cry. After a moment Zero pulled back to kiss along Kaname's hipbone, sucking the unblemished skin into his mouth. The action earned him a protesting groan from Kaname. But instead of directing his attention to the source of the pureblood's discomfort he just continued his teasing, all the while stroking the hard flesh in his hand with languid movements. Soon there was a string of red marks covering his lover's hip and stomach and he couldn't help but notice the almost desperate tone Kaname's moans had acquired.

"Do you want my mouth on you, Kaname?" Zero groaned against the delicate skin in front of him, cupping his lover's ass in his hands to stop him from moving. He could feel as a shudder raced through the pureblood's body. With a renewed smirk he licked a wet stripe along Kaname's aching erection, enjoying the soft mewling sounds that filled the air around them. Gentle fingers threaded into his silver hair and Zero obliged the wordless plea, deciding that he'd teased his lover enough.

There was the definite sound of Kaname's head hitting the concrete wall the moment Zero took the tip of his member into his mouth. Letting his hands wander along the ridge of Kaname's rear, he started to bob his head slowly up and down on the twitching length, moaning at the musky taste that hit his tongue.

"Zero…nngh~!"

The hunter could feel the pressure of his own growing need, but for the moment he was more than content to listen to the noises coming from Kaname. Every moan fuelled his own desire and he was sure he'd be able to come from the sounds alone. Tonguing the slit of Kaname's cock made the pureblood buck forward and Zero groaned at the feeling of the other's length sliding deeper into his mouth.

"So hot-! Please, Zero… plea- aahn~!"

The desperate sounds that came from his lover made Zero's eyes slide shut in unadulterated bliss and he revelled in the shudders that wracked Kaname's frame with every swipe of his tongue. He couldn't deny that he greatly enjoyed the power he held over the pureblood. When his moans gained volume the hunter knew that his lover was close. Grazing the throbbing flesh in his mouth with his fangs Zero pulled back for a moment, trying to compose himself and at the same time giving Kaname a moment to catch his breath. Sucking one last time on the head of Kaname's cock he let the pulsing length fall from his mouth, ignoring the groan from above. Instead he leaned back on his heals and let his eyes wander over his lover's shivering and flushed form.

"Kaname…" he purred seductively and smiled when he saw the strain it took the other vampire to open his eyes and meet his gaze. Continuing to caress the subtle curve of Kaname's ass, he rubbed his cheek against the soft skin of his thigh, blowing out a soft breath. The pureblood moaned out his name when the cold air brushed over his leaking cock.

"Don't look away." Zero whispered hoarsely and held Kaname's gaze as he shifted, so he could take the other's length in his mouth again. Pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside of Kaname's cock, Zero watched every expression that flitted over his face before he let his head bob down on the hard shaft, deepthroating him. There was a strangled moan and the hunter didn't waste any more time, moving his head in a steady rhythm. He groaned around Kaname's cock when it hit the back of his throat.

"Z-Zero…! I'm close-"

The hands that were still tangled in his silver hair tried to tug him away, but Zero wasn't deterred. If anything, he quickened his pace even more, swallowing continuously around the member in his mouth until he could feel Kaname tense above him. The moment he pushed one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscles and into Kaname's body, pressing it mercilessly to his prostate, Kaname came with a stifled cry, shooting string after string of his semen down Zero's throat. The silver-haired hunter swallowed as much of the other's essence as he could, his throat convulsing around Kaname's twitching cock until there was nothing left and some of the cum escaped his mouth, trickling down his chin.

Letting the spent cock slip from his mouth with an obscene sound, Zero pushed his body up and against Kaname, wrapping his arms around his neck.

They shared a deep kiss and Kaname moaned when he tasted himself on Zero's tongue. There was something unbelievably erotic about it and when he felt Zero's own erection press against his thigh, he reached down to unbutton the white slacks. Encircling the hunter's waist with one arm, he used his other hand to grab onto Zero's straining length. It didn't take much to bring the hunter to completion, since he'd already been quite worked up from their previous activities.

Three more strokes and he came, coating Kaname's hand with his seed.

They stayed still for some seconds, ragged breaths clouding the air between them, and tried to calm their wildly beating hearts.

"I have to go back inside." Kaname said with a resigned sigh when their heart rate had returned to normal. "They're going to wonder where I am."

"Yeah…" Zero replied and pushed himself back from the brunette's body. Raising his hands, he cupped Kaname's cheeks and leaned in to plant one last kiss to his swollen lips. "Be careful. And remember who you belong to; every time they touch you, every time they even so much as look at you with desire in their eyes… I want you to remember that you are _mine_."

Kaname smiled at the possessiveness in Zero's voice and words. Maybe it should have bothered him to be chained to someone like this, but it didn't. There was nothing but love and contentment inside of him right at the moment. He wanted to belong to Zero, and if it weren't for this damn mission he would reveal their bond right now. He couldn't wait to show the entire world his chosen mate.

"I'm yours." Kaname repeated and felt a flutter in his chest when Zero returned his smile.

He missed the other's warmth as soon as the hunter stepped back and a shiver worked its way through his body.

"You should go inside already." Zero said. Kaname nodded and with one last smile turned around to return to the party. The doors closed almost soundlessly behind him and Zero took another deep breath. Walking over to the stone balustrade he leaned forward to rest his head on his hands. He should probably go back as well, but the night was truly beautiful. It was a shame that they had to spent a night like this pent-up in a room full of possible threats.

Straightening himself he was just about to turn around when suddenly a hand clamped down over his mouth. Trying to twist his body around he found himself pressed against the balustrade by a hard body and before he could even make an attempt to reach for his _Bloody Rose_ his hands were brutally wrenched behind his back and held there.

Hot breath fanned over his cheek and Zero's eyes widened when he felt the blunt pressure of fangs against his neck.

"I think you were searching for me, little one." came a deep chuckle and Zero frantically tried to free himself. The pressure on his hands and mouth only increased, holding him in place. "Now, now! Why don't you just settle down for a while." Zero could feel the laughter rumble through the other's chest.

The hand over his mouth vanished momentarily, but before he could even take a breath to call for help a cloth was pressed under his nose, a sickening sweet smell filtering through his senses. Too late he recognized the scent. Everything around him seemed to blur and he began to lose the feeling in his body. His mind was getting more and more hazy and just before Zero gave in to the darkness that beckoned him, more words penetrated the fog in his head and he was sure his heart stopped at the sound of them.

"I really have to thank you, little hunter… you just gave me everything I need to kill your lover."

**Tbc…**


	10. Chapter 10: Shadows in the Dark

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings: **Slight torture; suggestive themes

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Never will.

**Word count: **4,114

**Summary: **Finding himself at his captor's mercy, Zero finds out something unexpected that shakes him to the core.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Shadows in the Dark**

:::::

When Zero regained consciousness there was nothing but all encompassing darkness that not even his enhanced senses were able to penetrate. The floor beneath his skin was as cold as the stone that dug into his back and in the prolonged silence the only things he could hear were his breathing and the sound of his rapidly beating heart. His eyelids felt heavy, as if he hadn't opened them in a while, and he wasn't even sure that he would be able to move any part of his body if he tried, disregarding the fact that his limbs where chained to the wall behind him. He didn't need to see where he was to know that it was definitely not the Moon Dorm anymore.

Memories suddenly flashed through his mind and he gasped when he remembered the scene on the balcony.

"…_You just gave me everything I need to kill your lover."_

The words echoed through his head and with renewed urgency Zero tried to dislodge the fastenings around his wrists.

His muscles tensed slightly when he made the attempt to move, but other than that nothing happened. Great. He was alone, unable to move and chained to a wall in some kind of medieval prison cell by the smell of it. The mouldy air felt heavy around him, almost smothering him. He didn't need to be a genius to know that he was screwed.

Silently cursing his bad luck and everything else he could think of at the moment that was even remotely connected to his abduction, he forced his eyes open once more. The darkness was still baring down on him like a thick blanket, but from time to time he could have sworn there were shadows moving along the walls.

The thought that there was quite possibly something else besides him in the room that he wasn't even able to sense made his muscles tense in growing unease.

If he ever got out of here alive he would be sure to make Kaname pay for always getting him into this kind of wrecked situations.

Kaname…

"…_You just gave me everything I need to kill your lover."_

His head snapped up, but Zero ignored the flaring pain that coursed through him at the sudden movement. He needed to get out of here before something could happen to Kaname. If it wasn't already too late. Who knew how long he'd been unconcious. Shaking the thought away with a frustrated growl, Zero fisted the chains above in his shaking hands and pulled himself into a more upright position. No way would he continue to hang around like a wet sack and wait for his captor to come and find him.

Bracing himself against the wall as much as he was able to, Zero used his entire weight in an attempt to break free. There was more resistance than he had anticipated and he clenched his teeth in anger when his body sacked back against cold stone. At least it seemed that his ability to move was slowly returning, even though there was still this searing pain behind his eyes.

"You won't be able to free yourself from these chains."

Tilting his head in the direction of the voice, Zero tried to make out more than the distinct shape of his captor. Still, the shadows completely surrounded the other man, seemingly swivelling through the air and shielding him from the hunter's gaze.

"Who are you?" Not that Zero expected some kind of reply, but the silence that once again began to lay itself over the room made him nervous. It was as if he was alone, even though he could clearly make out the shape of another person right in front of him. Therefore he was a little startled at the rumbling words that suddenly penetrated the almost suffocating silence.

"There's no need for you to know my name."

"No, of course not." Zero snarled, his words practically dripping with sarcasm. "You're just the one that knocked me out and tied me to a damn wall. Well, if that isn't a first-rate basis for a lifelong friendship." Zero knew that it wasn't the best idea to provoke his captor, but his nerves were rattled and his patience was wearing thin. "Oh, and can't forget the fact that you want to kill the person I love. That's just great."

"Your sarcasm isn't going to help you, hunter." the other man stated in a quiet voice and took another step forward. They weren't more than ten feet apart and the further he moved toward the place where Zero was chained to the wall, the more the hunter could feel the man's power seeping through every pore in his body. It felt like constant little bolts of lightning shooting straight through his veins. There was no doubt that this person was a vampire and by the look of it a pretty strong one.

"Why am I here if it is Kaname you're truly after?"

"Don't you know?" The distance between them became less with every second, and still Zero's eyes could not take in the man's features.

"What, you got a problem with your eyes? Couldn't kidnap the right person?" His words were interrupted by a deep rumbling noise.

_Laughter_. This damn vampire was laughing at him!

"You damn-"

There was a sudden flash and Zero couldn't keep from crying out in agony. White-hot pain set his whole body aflame, the shackles around his joints burning into his flesh when he arched away from the stone wall, pulling the metal chains taut in another desperate attempt to free himself and end this torture. His mind grew fuzzy, every nerve in his body protesting. Using all the strength he had left Zero tried to stay conscious through every lancing bolt of electricity.

The blackness at the edge of his vision made it almost impossible for the hunter to concentrate on anything else but the pain. Everything around him seemed to move, whirling around him in a storm of pictures and images. It made him want to close his eyes and give in to the growing pull of blissful darkness. The thought of escaping this torture was tempting, threatening to overwhelm his senses.

Then suddenly it stopped.

Panting through the pain that still wrecked his mind and body Zero fell forwards, his entire weight resting on his slack arms.

The dizziness that overcame him when he lifted his head made his stomach churn and it took a moment for his eyes to focus on the man that now stood directly in front of him. There weren't shadows to hide him anymore, but with the black creeping in on his vision there was still no way to recognize anything important. The last thing his mind registered before he finally lost his fight against unconsciousness was the other's satisfied smile and two piercing black eyes.

"We are going to have so much fun, my little hunter."

And then there was nothing.

:::::

The next time he woke there was a flash of blinding white light, forcing him to shut his eyes once again in order to shield himself from the intense pain that pounded through his head.

He couldn't hold back a pained groan and cursed inwardly at his own weakness. He didn't want to give his tormentor the satisfaction of seeing him like this.

Why the hell wasn't he able to free himself? He was a vampire, for God's sake! If there ever was a moment where he would be glad about it- and he never thought such a moment did even exist- it would be a situation in which he could use his inhuman strength to escape his imprisonment. A situation like this one.

So why was it that he couldn't do more than futilely rattle his chains? Furthermore he felt as if his whole strength was slowly but continuously seeping out of him.

"I took the liberty to use a special kind of metal for those chains to make sure of your obedience, however temporary it may be." came a deep voice from his right. "They are laced with anti-vampire charms, but I'm sure you're already well aware of that, aren't you, my cute little hunter?"

Zero gritted his teeth in anger when he heard the amused words of his captor and the way he was addressing him. Oh, how he wanted to give him some piece of mind right about now, but after what happened to him the last time he'd tried to talk back to the man, he knew that he should probably refrain from provoking him further. The reminiscense of the agony he'd felt and his wrists that were still aching where he'd rubbed them raw during his struggles kept reminding him of this fact. He didn't even know how long he'd been unconscious this time.

"What do you want from me?"

Prying his eyes apart and ignoring the new wave of pain that assaulted his senses Zero was finally able to make out everything around him. Based on the fact that there were neither windows nor other openings to let in any kind of light, he was pretty sure that he was in some kind of dungeon. The light that pierced his still over-sensitive eyes came from floodlights that were strategically positioned in the corners of the room, illuminating everything and leaving no room to hide. Not that there existed even the smallest possibility for Zero to even think about it. The cold and moldy stone walls around him seemed several centuries old at least and there was no furniture except for a chair the other vampire had seated himself upon.

Zero felt like one of those damn princesses right out of a fairytale, waiting for their prince to rescue them from the evil dragon. He suppressed a snort at the thought. Yeah, now he'd really lost it.

Blinking repeatedly to clear his still slightly fuzzy vision the hunter leaned back against the cold wall.

"You know, you could've just-"

Zero's words died in his throat when his gaze landed on the smirking man in front of him. Suddenly he felt as if all the air in his lungs had evaporated, leaving him gasping for breath and staring wide-eyed at the other vampire.

"That's impossible…" he whispered when he found his voice again. The man in front of him tilted his head in obvious amusement, causing the long, snow-white hair to cascade down the dark shirt he was wearing and over his leather-clad thighs. Sweeping some strands aside, Zero found himself once again confronted with two piercing black eyes.

"Something the matter, my little hunter?" the vampire spoke with a cruel smile. "Do I look like someone you know?"

Standing up from his chair he slowly walked over and kneeled down in front of Zero. Following the vampire's every move Zero's attention was caught by the necklace dangling around his neck.

The hunter's heartbeat accelerated when he realized what it was. A cherry blossom… encased in an ice-like crystal.

Images flashed through Zero's mind, but this time they were memories of a time long since past.

A cold, dark winter night.

A lone cherry tree standing in full bloom despite the season.

Deep pink cherry blossoms falling all around him in an imitation of real snow.

And underneath the tree…

…a woman.

No.

A vampire… long, white hair floating in the wind, the blood of his parents colouring her kimono a deep deep red.

And the pain. The all-consuming pain when her fangs pierced his flesh and condemned him to a fate worse than death.

Shizuka Hio.

Whispering the name in a state of disbelief, Zero felt the blood run cold in his veins.

"Not quite." spoke the vampire in front of him, voice suddenly devoid of the cheerfulness he'd shown all this time. Straightening up he held his arms out and looked down at the hunter with a strange glint in his eyes, inclining his head in the mockery of a bow.

"Let me introduce myself properly." he said and his black eyes flashed dangerously red. "Raiden Hio, brother of the ´Madly Blooming Princess´also known as Shizuka Hio and last remaining descendant of the Hio family."

"That's impossible." Zero whispered brokenly, earning himself a snort from the white-haired vampire.

"Why? Because it's said that every member of the Hio family descends into the realms of insanity one day? I think you'll be pleased to confirm that my sanity is still perfectly intact, little hunter."

"Yeah well, I don't think so." Zero said after a short pause and met Raiden's gaze dead on. There was no mistaking his connection to that woman. After all, he was almost an exact replica of his sister, save for the eyes. Where her eyes had been a pink not unlike the colour of cherry blossoms, Raiden's eyes were completely black and Zero found himself unable to look into those darkened orbs for any longer period of time. But there was still something gnawing on his mind. "The bloodline should have ceased to exist with the death of Shizuka Hio. There never was a word about a brother."

Shifting forward where he was kneeling right in front of Zero, Raiden was about to reply when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. There was a thoughtful expression on his face before he tilted his head and inhaled the hunter's scent. His eyes closed and a small smile curved his lips upwards. There was some kind of purring sound that made Zero's hairs stand on end. With dread he realized that whatever this vampire planned to do to him, there was almost nothing he was able to do to defend himself in his current situation. He absolutely hated his own helplessness and he wished- not for the first time- that he could somehow get his hands on his _Bloody Rose_.

"Honestly… I was wondering what a pureblood vampire like Kuran could possibly see in you." Raiden whispered and took another deep breath. "But this scent… I have to admit it's quite alluring, even to me. And if your scent alone is this intoxicating… I wonder what your blood would taste like."

That was the final straw.

"Get away from me!" Zero all but growled and tried to shuffle back where he was seated. The shackles around his wrists however held him firmly in place and the only thing he was able to do was to turn his head away from the white-haired vampire. Too late he realized that he was practically baring his throat to Raiden with this action.

If the hitch in the other's breath was any indication he'd realized it too.

The hunter cursed under his breath, but before he could even attempt to move there was a hand in his hair and his head was none too gently yanked back. There was a dull thud when his head connected with the stone wall and a fresh wave of pain radiated through his scull.

"You damn leech!" he snapped when everything stopped spinning. "Get your hands away from me or I swear, soon as I am out of here I'm gonna chop them off and shove them up your damn-"

There was a sudden flash of lightning and Zero cried out in pain. This time it didn't last more than a few seconds, but he was panting by the time it stopped nonetheless.

"What are you-?"

"Electricity." Raiden replied with a self-sufficient smirk. "You couldn't possibly have thought that a pureblood vampire like me didn't have any special abilities."

Zero groaned inwardly at the revelation. Now he wasn't simply held captive by a pureblood vampire, no, it had to be a pureblood with the power to control electricity and shock the living daylights out of him whenever he damn well pleased. That was just great. How much worse could it possibly get?

"It should take a while for your lover to find this place. But I'm sure we'll find something to pass the time, don't you agree, my little hunter?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh? But you're just too adorable when you're all angry like this, _my little hunter_." Raiden taunted and Zero growled when the hand that wasn't holding onto his silver hair wandered slowly up his thigh. The touch made him squirm. Everything inside of him rebelled against the thought of being touched by someone else than Kaname.

"This little hunter is going to kick your ass if you don't keep your filthy hands to yourself!" The words only earned him another deep, amused chuckle.

"I really like this defiant side of yours. It's a shame that you are already bound to another vampire; otherwise I certainly would have taken you for myself."

Lavender eyes widened in shock and Zero was unable to hold back the fear that suddenly took hold of him at the thought of this man touching him in ways only Kaname had ever done before.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

This seemed to be the million-dollar-question.

There was a short moment of silence as Raiden's hand retreated and Zero breathed an almost inaudible sigh of relief. Then the man stood and Zero was surprised to see the deep pain that was etched onto his face. However, it didn't last long. After that there was nothing but anger and hatred once again and not for the first time Zero wondered if maybe Raiden was already standing precariously close to the edge of insanity. He sure was behaving like it.

"There are several reasons for me to kill him." he said while slowly walking up and down in front of the hunter, never once taking his eyes away from the quiet form on the ground. "In the beginning the only thing I thought about was revenge. The moment I found out that he'd killed my sister, the last remaining part of my family, was the moment I swore to make him pay. But now…"

Lowering himself to the floor in front of Zero he tilted his head to the side. There was something in his eyes that forced the hunter to advert his gaze and he flinched slightly when Raiden reached out and touched his face.

"This whole talk about coexistence between vampires and humans is getting on my nerve. Without Kuran as their leader no one would even think about this stupid idea. I am going to make sure to teach those petty little humans their place."

"And where would that be?" Zero was pretty sure that he already knew the answer, but he asked nonetheless. His only hope was to keep Raiden distracted and win some time until Kaname had figured out where to find him. There was a moment when he thought the white-haired vampire had caught on to his thoughts but then he continued talking and the hunter swallowed another relieved sigh.

"There could never be something like coexistence between vampires and humans. Those weak and pathetic creatures could never be equal to us. They were created with the sole purpose of serving us, just like we were created to rule over them. And once Kuran is taken care of I am going to make sure that every vampire realizes this fact too."

"Huh. I would have thought after everything you've gone through to get to Kaname there would be something a little more… significant than a petty little power struggle."

"Once I've cleansed the world of the unworthy even you will realize the truth of my words." Raiden replied with conviction, not even reacting to the provocative words. Still smiling, he traced a line along Zero's throat with his fingers. "When that time comes you will bow down before me, one way or another."

It took Zero everything he had not to snort at these words. Instead he contented himself with glaring daggers at the man in front of him.

"That'll never happen."

"We'll see. But first I am going to carry out my revenge. I am going to show Kuran what it means to lose the ones you love. I'm gonna take everyone he holds dear away from him before ultimately killing him. But I think first I'm going to let Kuran squirm a little more and what better way to do it than steal away his pretty little pet? I'm sure he's searching for you right now. Can you imagine his desperation? The pain of knowing that he was unable to protect the one he loves?"

Zero shuddered. These feelings were something he knew himself and the thought of Kaname experiencing them too made his heart clench painfully in his chest. Zero knew what it was like to lose the ones you loved most in the world. He'd already experienced it once when he'd lost his family because of that woman and he would make damn sure that Kaname wouldn't have to deal with something equally painful.

He was wrenched out of his musings when a cold hand closed around his exposed neck. Raising his head he looked at the other vampire. Lavender orbs widened at their proximity and his breathing increased when he realized that Raiden's eyes had changed from their usual black colour to a deep red. Definitely not good…

"There's still something that's been bothering me." Zero admitted hastily and forced himself to remain calm. Facing an obviously hungry pureblood vampire (that was not Kaname) made this task slightly more dificult.

"What's that?" came the indifferent reply and Zero's heart pounded in his chest when one hand continued its way up the inside of his thigh. Fear crawled up his back when fingers began to leisurely play with the zipper of his pants.

"How… how did you know about my relationship with Kaname? I'm sure I didn't see you before."

There was a small laugh from Raiden. Leaning forwards, the next words were spoken directly next to the hunter's ear, while deft fingers played along the waistband of his trousers. The touch of those ice-cold fingers raised goosebumps along every inch of Zero's skin.

"Did you really think that I'd be stupid enough to show myself at this party? There was ´trap´ practically written all over it. And for the question on how I knew about the fact that you're Kuran's little pet hunter… let's just say your secret meeting on the balcony wasn't really that secret. Even though I have to admit that your little trick of concealing this bond of yours had me a little confused in the beginning."

"But the other hunters-" Zero was sure there had been no less than ten hunters positioned all around the mansion. There was just no way they wouldn't have been able to detect a pureblood vampire snooping around.

"See, that's exactly your problem. You hunters just think you're invincible, but neither of you realized that I was there the whole time."

The hands still resting on Zero's waist had stopped their advances sometime during their conversation and he was determined to keep it that way.

"Why take the risk? Why didn't you just send someone to do the dirty work for you?"

"Because that went really well the last time I tried it." Raiden replied with a grimace. "No. That's something I really wanted to do myself this time. There can happen so many mistakes if you don't do everything by yourself."

"So, what now? You're going to keep me locked up here until Kaname comes? _If_ he even comes…" Zero knew that Kaname would do anything to find him, but at the same time a small part of him wanted Kaname to stay away from the danger that was Raiden. When push came to shove he wasn't sure which pureblood would come out ahead.

"Oh, I am sure he'll come for you." Raiden stated with a grin. "You're his mate after all. Mated vampires are completely fixated on their partner. There's no way he's going to abandon you. Doesn't mean I can't have my fun with you until then…"

Zero blanched when the button on his pants popped free. The rattle of his restraints taunted him when he braced himself against them, but it was no use. He could have just as well asked Raiden to release him, that's how ineffective his actions were. With growing dread he watched as the other vampire slowly started to unbutton his white Night class uniform.

Red eyes hungrily latched onto every patch of exposed skin and when those burning orbs met Zero's lavender ones, another cruel smirk curved Raiden's lips upwards, revealing razor-sharp fangs.

"I believe I'm going to have myself a little hunter for dinner."

**Tbc…**


	11. Chapter 11: Following You Into the Dark

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero; Kaien Cross/Yagari

**Rating: **T

**Warnings for this chapter: **some language

**Disclaimer: **Nothing changed, I still don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters (well exept Raiden, he's all mine ^.^)

**Notes: **This chapter begins where chapter 9 left off, right after the balcony scene between Zero and Kaname. Enjoy!

**Word count: **4,595

**Summary: **When Kaname finds out that Zero's been abducted by the enemy, he does everything he can to find him- even if he's walking right into a trap.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Following You Into the Dark**

:::::

Kaname hated to leave Zero behind on that balcony, especially after the previous events. The memories alone were enough to send a new wave of heat spiralling through his entire body. The way his mate had looked kneeling before him, pleasuring him… the images seemed to be permanently seared into his brain.

Shaking his head Kaname tried really hard to think of something else. Anything. It just wouldn't do to speak to the other nobles residing in the mansion while sporting an enormous erection. And he knew that there was still someone lurking in the dark who wanted to get rid of him, no matter what. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to set a trap this obvious, but it had been their only possibility. And would someone who was obsessed with the thought of killing the pureblood really let such a chance slip through their fingers? Probably not.

Taking another deep breath he closed the door behind himself, at the same time shutting away every distracting thought that was still swirling through his head, including or especially thoughts of his lover. He needed to concentrate, otherwise he'd not only endanger himself but Zero and the other hunters as well.

When he reentered the room he exchanged a quick glance with the hunter closest to him, a brown-haired male who was probably a little older than Zero. Kaname could remember speaking to him before when they'd assigned every hunter their position for the evening. The man's dislike for vampires- Kaname included- was obvious, but he agreed to take part in this operation nonetheless. Kaname couldn't shake the feeling that the only reason for his participation was Zero's involvement in the current events. He also recalled Zero mentioning his name: Kaito Takamiya.

After receiving a short nod that let him know that nothing suspicious had happened so far, Kaname directed his attention towards the noble vampires around him.

_´Well, there's just no way around it.´_was the last thing on his mind before he let his usual mask slide back into place and made his way over to the group of nobles closest to him.

:::::

The moment he saw Kaien Cross walk across the dancefloor and in his direction, he instantly knew that something was wrong. The man looked serious, a grim expression on his face that Kaname had never seen before. Before Cross could even reach him, Kaname had already excused himself from his current conversation and indicated for Cross to follow him to a more private place.

As soon as the door closed behind them Kaname whirled around to face the hunter.

"What's wrong?"

"There was a breach in safety." Cross replied seriously. While he spoke he walked over to the windows and, after a short look outside, drew the heavy curtains until the entire room was encased in darkness. "Several hunters were found dead near their assigned positions outside the building. We don't know how it happened yet since nobody has actually seen the person who did it, but seeing that there was no sign of struggle it seems safe to assume that we're dealing with a high-class vampire here."

"What if it was another assassin?" During Cross' report Kaname had taken to wander around the room, always careful to stay away from the windows.

_´It was stupid to think everything would work out smoothly.´ _a gnawing voice inside his head kept telling him. _´You should have been able to think of another way. It's your fault that something like this happened.´ _With a shake of his head the pureblood silenced his persistent thoughts and repreminded himself for losing his composure like this. There was nothing he could have done, and blaming himself wouldn't help anyone. There would come a time to lament the loss of those innocent lives, but that time wasn't now.

"An assassin would have been spotted by our hunters immediately." Cross continued calmly and leaned his upper body against the wall, brushing a hand through his long hair. "Every one of them was an experienced and well-trained hunter. There is a possibility- however small- that one of them could fall victim to another assassin, but all of them? No, we're dealing with someone far more powerful."

Kaname nodded and massaged his aching forehead. "Did you contact Zero? I'm sure he wants to know what's going on."

Cross' sudden silence made Kaname look up. The blood froze in his veins when he saw the pain that was reflected in the other's eyes.

"That's another problem I wanted to talk to you about." the hunter added in a tight voice. "We tried to contact Zero as soon as we realized that there was something going on but received no response thus far. There are already hunters searching for him, but… we fear that whoever killed the other hunters got him as well."

"No." Kaname whispered brokenly. "That's not possible…" Not Zero. Not his mate. Not after everything that had already happened.

"I'm sorry." Cross replied softly. It made his heart ache to see the devastation on Kaname's face, not unlike the one he felt himself. After all, Zero was like his own son. There was just no way to describe the pain it brought to lose a loved person. He knew it, and that was exactly why he also knew that nothing he said or did would be able to ease the pain that Kaname was feeling right now.

Everything suddenly blurred before Kaname's eyes and he stumbled backwards until his feet hit one of the chairs, forcing him to sit down. There was something wet on his cheeks and it took some seconds for him to realize that he was crying. Furiously wiping the tears away, a frustrated growl escaped his throat when they just continued to flow in little rivulets over his skin. How pathetic could he even get? He was supposed to wear a mask of nonchalance, to never show any kind of feelings in front of another person, allies and enemies alike. Feelings like fear, uncertainty and desperation- every emotion that made him vulnerable and coursed through his entire body right at this moment, shattering the walls he had built over the years. This wasn't like all the times he'd let his walls down around Zero. Now he couldn't control it. He was unable to stop it, rendered motionless by the sheer pain that pierced his heart at the thought of losing his most important person.

It wasn't until a hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing gently, that he was reminded of Cross' presence in the room.

"I'm sorry." he apologized hastily while he attempted to control his emotions, burrowing his head in his hands when frustration brought a new wave of tears to his eyes. "You shouldn't have to witness this." _You shouldn't have to see me this pathetic and weak._

The grip on Kaname's shoulder tightened almost painfully as if Cross had been able to hear the unspoken thoughts.

"Don't apologize for showing emotions in a situation like this. There's no one in this world who could keep pretending to be unaffected by all of this and if there is, they possess no heart." the man said calmly before turning around and taking his spot across the room again. "There's nothing wrong with mourning the loss of his loved ones."

Kaname's breath hitched in his throat. "You're talking as if he's already dead." There was something accusing in his words and Cross must have felt it too for the tension suddenly bacame heavy in the air around them.

"I hate this thought just as much as you do, Kaname-kun." Cross replied. With an elegant movement he pushed away from the wall and walked towards the pureblood, not even batting an eye when Kaname stood as well. "But you have to face the facts. Eight hunters were murdered right in front of our noses without anyone noticing and Zero vanished at the same time without any clues regarding his whereabouts. Don't tell me these two incidents aren't connected. You should stop pretending and start accepting the truth. Zero's gone and it's unlikely that he'll still be alive even if we're able to find him."

Kaname could almost feel his eyes changing into a deep crimson red when burning-hot fury spiralled through him.

"Don't talk about him like that!"

A barely-there gust of air swept through the room and in the next moment Kaname slammed Cross against the wall with a resounding crack. A cloud of debris swirled around them and Kaname wanted to repeat his action when he saw the unfazed expression on Cross' face. The only proof of what had happened was the thin rivulet of blood that slowly trickled down the hunter's temple, leaving a trail along his neck before it seeped into the fabric of his shirt.

"Don't talk like that!" Kaname snarled once more and tightened his grip on the man's collar. Cross narrowed his eyes in warning and Kaname could feel the movement of his hand that slowly wandered to his anti-vampire weapon. But he wouldn't shoot him. Not yet.

"Stop behaving like a little child, Kaname! This is a war and in every war there are sacrifices to be made! You of all people should know that!"

"I was never willing to sacrifice the one I love!"

There was a moment of silence where they just continued to stare at each other, neither one speaking a word. Kaname's whole body was shaking with suppressed feelings, but looking at the man before him he realized that his anger was never directed towards him. He was angry at himself for being unable to protect his mate. He was angry at the person that took Zero away from him. But he was never angry at Cross.

Releasing the hunter from his hold, Kaname took several steps back, breathing heavily. There was no trace of red in his eyes anymore and he felt all his anger drain out of him, leaving nothing behind but desperation and hopelessness. Looking back over at Cross, he saw the hunter straightening his clothes and tucking away his gun. There was still blood pouring from the wound on his head and Kaname momentarily wondered why his body wasn't reacting to the sweet scent of fresh blood. But he knew the answer already. There was only one person whose blood he still desired. Would he perish as well if they were unable to find Zero in time?

"I'm sorry for hurting you." _But I'm not sorry for the things I've said._

"It's alright." Cross replied with a sad smile. "I understand your reaction, but please don't forget that Zero is important to me too. He could be my son for all it matters."

"I know."

Kaname glanced over at a small gap between the drawn curtains where moonlight was shining through, stopping just short of his feet. Still the gentle light was unable to disperse the darkness surrounding him. Memories resurfaced, things he'd rather forget but was unable to extinguish once and for all. He could still remember the words that had been spoken the night he'd killed the Madly Blooming Princess, Shizuka Hio. Her words kept replaying in his mind over and over again, taunting him, like they had been ever since that day.

"_Wherever you will go… there will be nothing but darkness."_

He'd accepted it long ago. He always thought that it was his destiny to stay alone, isolated from the rest of the vampires, in order to be a worthy leader. But not anymore…

"Zero's alive, I know he is." he finally said to Cross, walking aimlessly through the room. He tried to collect his thoughts, ignoring the way the hunter was looking at him with something akin to pity in his gaze. "I would have known if he was-" He couldn't say it out loud. He couldn't even think of the possibility without his heart clenching painfully in his chest. Kaname took a deep breath. "I would have been able to feel our bond break. Wherever he is, he is alive." _But who knows for how long…_

Cross nodded thoughtfully at the explanation. "Then we have to find him as fast as possible."

Kaname was almost to the door, itching to search for any kind of trace that could lead him to his mate, when the call of his name made him turn around.

"You do realize that this is a trap, don't you?" Cross asked seriously and watched for any kind of reaction on Kaname's face. "If they took Zero with them it has to be someone who knows about your relationship. Therefore they'd know that you would do anything to get him back. They _want _you to follow them." The pureblood just tilted his head.

"So what? If they want me to go after them, I'll do just that. I'm sick of this whole cat-and-mouse game. It's time to show them the consequences of their idiocy. If they want to fight, they can have a fight. I'll tear them to shreds before they even have the chance to regret their actions."

The anger was back, but now Kaname knew what to do with it. Rather than letting the anger and guilt eat away at him, he would use all the pent up emotions to fuel his determination to get Zero back and to make whoever dared to mess with him pay dearly. Without giving Cross another chance to reply he turned back around and rushed out of the room.

The hunter sighed exhaustedly and leaned against the desk, tiredly rubbing at his aching temples. "We better hurry up and help him search for clues or I'm afraid he's going to turn the entire place upside down." he said with a glance to his left and smiled when Yagari stepped out of the shadows and in his direction until they stood side by side.

"He just wants to protect the one he loves."

Cross smiled when he heard the words and leaned into the gentle touch when Yagari brushed a hand against his cheek, wiping away some of the remaining blood.

"You would do the same."

Their gazes met and Cross could see the way Yagari's eyes darkened when he looked at the wound on his head. He could feel the heat radiating from him when he pressed protectively against his side, tilting his head so their eyes met once more.

"Yes…" the older hunter finally replied with a deep growl. "Yes, I would."

:::::

He was going insane. After another hour of frantic searching Kaname was certain he'd lose his mind if he didn't find something, anything really, that would lead him to Zero.

There was nothing, neither traces nor any kind of word from the one who had taken Zero. But there had to be something. Kaname was sure that this was really just a trap and that they would use Zero as some kind of bait. If this was the case there had to be a message, a note, whatever, that would lead Kaname to them. The pureblood could hear the remaining hunters flitting almost completely soundlessly all around and through the building.

Deciding to search the place where he'd last seen his mate, Kaname turned around and walked back in the direction he'd come from. He could already see the balcony from where he was now. The trees were shielding him from prying eyes and gave him the opportunity to observe the majority of the balcony at the same time, just like they had probably shielded whoever had watched Zero and him together less than three hours prior. Had he really been this careless? Was the person that wanted to torment him right in front of him all this time?

Suddenly Kaname stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes moved frantically over the darknened vegetation, trying to make out some kind of danger.

Something was wrong.

An eerie silence had decended upon the forest. Not a bird could be heard and even though Kaname was able to make out the slight swaying motions of the trees surrounding him, there was no kind of sound there either. A shiver raced down his spine when the wind picked up, making his hair stand on end and his skin prickle when the chilling air wrapped itself around him and smothered every noise.

Another moment passed and out of the corner of his eye Kaname could make out movement. Turning around brought him face to face with…

…nothing.

There was no one besides him in the forest. Even though he knew that there were hunters and other vampires swarming the whole place, he couldn't feel any of them in the near vacinity.

_´What are you searching for?´_

The whispered words pierced his thoughts and echoed inside his head, but another look around revealed nothing new. The wind must've picked up, leaves swirling through the air around him, but the noises never reached his sensitive ears. The only thing able to penetrate the smothering silence was this voice…

_´What are you yearning for?´_

Another movement to his right made him whirl around on his feet, trying to find the source of the whispers and yet finding nothing but air.

_´Are you afraid?´_

"What the-" Kaname breathed when the leaves around him suddenly changed their forms and turned into butterflies. Glowing red, their little wings brushed against the pureblood's skin while they danced around him, never lingering in one place for too long.

He instantly knew what they signified. Someone had changed his form in order to travel undetected. Kaname had done it himself on several occasions. So he waited.

_´Do you fear me?´_

The butterflies changed direction and flew away from him, assembling not ten feet to his left. Unable to advert his eyes, Kaname observed how they continued their bizarre dance, flying in narrow circles around each other, forming an impenetrable red wall. Their wings blurred and in the next moment they turned to dust, finest particle glowing and still swirling through the air.

Except now, amidst the dust, there stood a man clad in leather, his long white hair flowing in the soft breeze. That was when Kaname realized that all the noises had returned. Taking in the other man's appearance he couldn't keep his brows from furrowing. Something about him seemed oddly familiar. However, the moment the white-haired man had appeared alarm bells went off inside of Kaname's head. There was this churning sensation in his stomach, the same feeling he'd always had when confronted with his uncle, Rido Kuran.

Definitely a bad sign…

"Do I know you?" he finally asked. The grin that stretched across the other's face was positively devious, a glint appearing in eyes that made Kaname tense his muscles in preparation for an attack.

"It's nice to finally meet you, _my liege_." The last words were spoken with such hatred that it made Kaname want to take a step back and away from this man. He didn't though. Someone who showed weakness in the face of the enemy had already lost. Staying alert, Kaname followed the other man's every move as he started to walk in his direction. "Answer me!"

"My my, aren't we impatient today?" the vampire taunted with a glint of razor-sharp fangs. "But since I'm such a nice person I'll give you your answer. You don't know me. We've never met before but you once knew someone very dear to me." Here his eyes flashed red for a moment, lips forming a thin line. "Well, until you ripped her heart out and turned her into dust that is. So now I am going to return the favour and turn your whole world into dust as well. Everything you hold dear and worked so hard to achieve… I am going to rip it into pieces. And you are going to watch, unable to stop it. Unable to save anyone. But you know what they say: You reap what you sow. I guess they are right."

"_Wherever you will go… there will be nothing but darkness."_

"That's impossible." he whispered when he recognized the similarities. More and more now that he knew what to look for. "There was never word about any living descendants of the Hio clan."

"You're not the first one to tell me that, but I'm very sorry to disappoint you. It seems your source of information isn't nearly as faultless as you would have liked to believe. And now here I am," With a deep bow Raiden grinned at the other pureblood, never once taking his eyes from the tense form of the man he hated. "Raiden Hio, brother of Shizuka Hio. Living and breathing and not nearly as crazy as others would believe according to my family history."

"So what do you want?"

"Nothing much really." Raiden replied, pretending to think about it. "Just your head on a plate."

"And how do you think that is gong to happen?" Kaname asked mockingly and the beast inside of him roared when both men started circling each other, thirsting for blood. He wanted to fight. If Raiden told the truth and he was the one chasing after Kaname all the time, they could end this once and for all.

Raiden grinned. "I think your little pet is going to help me there. I have to admit he's such a beauty, but I've always had a weak spot for the feisty ones."

It took a moment for Raiden's words to sink in, but when they did, Kaname charged at the other pureblood with an inhuman growl. This man was the one to take his mate away from him. The beast inside of Kaname that he'd been able to suppress for decades roared in fury. And he knew that neither one of them would rest before Zero wasn't safely by their side again.

Summoning his strength Kaname lashed out at Raiden, but the white-haired male didn't even try to defend himself. He just kept smiling during the second it took the pureblood prince to reach him. Kaname couldn't care less. With a snarl he thrust his arm forwards, eyes widening when he was met with nothing but air. Jumping back he took on a defensive stance, watching in disbelief as more blood-red butterflies scrabbled around the hole he'd ripped into Raiden's chest, changing their forms yet again and closing the gaping wound.

"How-"

"Oh, you didn't think I would really come here to face you in person, did you? There are hunters all over the place. Do you think I'm an idiot? Even I can't do anything about a horde of hunters with anti-vampire weapons."

"So what is this?" Kaname asked with a frown, gesturing at Raiden's form. "Isn't it real?"

"Of course it is real." Raiden sighed in exasperation. "Let's just say that this is something like a copy of myself, tough it can neither touch nor be touched. An image, a reflection of me in another place. Like using a phone, but without the phone and with the ability to speak face to face. I thought maybe it was time to introduce myself to you. Plus, I wanted to see your face when I told you that I have lots of fun with your little pet-hunter."

"You damn-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Raiden interrupted him with a waggle of his finger. "You should really think about the way you speak to me. We wouldn't want your pet to get to feel the consequences."

"What do you want?" Kaname asked through gritted teeth and a growl sounded deep in his throat when this damn smirk on the other's face only seemed to grow.

"Oh, let me think. There are just so many things…" There was a strong breeze and Kaname was startled when something cut into the skin of his cheek. Thick blood seeped out of the wound and down his neck, before the skin began to heal.

"I thought you were unable to touch anything in this form?"

"I am." Raiden replied and his cheerful expression suddenly turned into a sneer. "Doesn't mean I can't use something else to hurt you."

Kaname's eyes swept over the things around him. Trees, fallen leaves, stones… if he wanted to Raiden could use every one of those objects to attack him while Kaname would be unable to reciprocate.

"If you want to hurt me you will need more than some sticks and stones."

"But sticks and stones will break your bones." the other pureblood taunted, seemingly leaning against one of the trees. "Don't worry, I'm not going to start a fight with you now. I want to look into your face while I destroy every important thing in your life. I want to see your pain, want to feel your blood flowing over my hands and my body when I tear you apart. I want to see the light leaving your eyes when I rip out your heart… that's exactly what I want. But first you have to find me. And don't even think about bringing your little hunter friends with you. Otherwise I will not hesitate to show your lover what happens if you don't abide by the rules. I will make him suffer until he begs me to end his life, and I'll make you watch every single second of it, until you can hear nothing but his tortured screams."

"How am I supposed to find you?" Kaname asked, his voice breaking halfway through the sentence. The images Raiden's words brought to the surface were just too much. The thought alone to see his mate suffer while being unable to help him made his heart clench painfully in his chest. For one moment he felt like not getting enough air and his sight became blurry with unshed tears that he refused to let fall. But Zero was alive, and this fact was the only thing keeping him grounded right now. He was alive and Kaname would do anything in his power to get him back.

There was another strong wind and, already anticipating another attack, Kaname clenched his fists until his fingernails broke skin. Warm blood pooled on his palm and dropped down onto the dark leaves where it sickered into the ground.

New butterflies swarmed around him, but nothing else happened. Just like before they circled each other until he couldn't differ one from the other. After the wind had died down nothing remained but a thin layer of red dust. Admidst the dust was a piece of paper and when Kaname looked closely he could make out elegantly written words… an address.

Lifting his head he realized that he was once again alone in the forest. If not for the paper in his hand he would have thought it to be a very vivid dream, or rather nightmare.

But he had an address, and even though he didn't know whether this was another trap or really the place where Zero was kept, he didn't care. He had a trace and he would be damned if he woudn't look into it. Alone.

_´Just hold on, Zero. I'm going to find you.´_

:::::

Miles away violet eyes slowly fluttered open, surveying the room he was being held in. For just one moment he had thought to hear Kaname's voice and even though it was probably nothing but a dream, it filled him with warmth.

A small smile graced his lips before his lids became too heavy and his eyes slid shut once more.

Hopefully he'd dream again.

**Tbc…**


	12. Chapter 12: Hear my Voice

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings for this chapter: **language; suggestive themes; boyxboy (NO rape though!)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Notes: **I WON'T write a rape scene! There are just some things I could never write about and this is definitely one of them. I'm all for making life hard for our little Zero-chan, but I guess I just have to find some other ways. ^.^

**Word count: **4,271

**Summary: **While Kaname is searching for Zero, the hunter is confronted with Raiden. Will Kaname make it in time or will the crazed vampire take his torture to a completely new level?

* * *

**Chapter 12: Close your eyes and hear my voice**

:::::

He was cold.

The warmth of his dream was rapidly fading away, though he could still remember the feeling of those gentle hands caressing his cheeks and the soft voice calling his name. How he wished he could just stay there, oblivious to everything else happening around him.

But there was this feeling, something nagging in the back of his mind, that kept telling him not to give up. That despite everything there was still something out there worth fighting for. Someone…

"Kaname." The name was nothing but a whisper on his parched lips. His memories were hazy and his mind kept spinning, his thoughts evading him. Everything was so confusing. The noises around him echoed mercilessly throughout his head; the sound of water dripping on stone in an even rhythm and the clanking of metal the moment he flexed his arms. His muscles screamed in protest at every move he made. Not that he'd expected anything else. He almost felt like after one of his more intense training sessions with Yagari. The only difference was that he'd never been chained to a wall during one of these.

Slowly consciousness began to return completely and with it the realisation of the danger he was in. And not only he, but Kaname as well.

This time when he forced his eyes open the room wasn't flooded by blinding light like the last time he'd been awake. He was relieved to see that he was alone. Thankful for the reprieve he leaned his head back against the wall. The last thing he remembered was Raiden's face, emotionless except for the fury in his eyes. Zero couldn't tell what had exactly happened before he'd blacked out. Maybe he'd gone and said something stupid to provoke the man even though he knew that he shouldn't. Yeah, that seemed most likely.

His heartbeat quickened when he heard footsteps just outside the room. Obviously his little break was over. There was the rattling sound of keys before the door was unlocked.

"Look who's awake."

Zero didn't even bother to raise his aching head when the other man entered the room. Nonetheless, his heart lurched in his chest when he heard the distinct noise of the door being locked. That was never a good sign. Now there wasn't even the chance that they'd be interrupted somehow… during whatever Raiden planned to do to him. Zero really didn't want to think about it.

Black shoes came into his line of sight and stopped just short of touching his leg. Everything inside of him seemed to remember the torture he had been put through. His muscles were tense in anticipation of a new wave of unbearable pain and he could taste blood where he'd bitten his lip too hard. The worst though was the waiting. Raiden just continued to stand before him, probably taking in his weak form. His wrists were bloody where he'd rubbed them raw in an attempt to loosen the shackles binding his hands.

"No answer? Zero, you're hurting my feelings!" Raiden taunted and slowly kneeled down until they were eye to eye. "And I was so nice to you."

Growling deep in his throat at the mocking words, Zero glowered at the other vampire.

"Suit yourself." Raiden said with a shrug. "There's really nothing you can do to stop me. So why don't you just sit back and enjoy the ride? Shouldn't be long now until your loverboy joins our little party. And until then…"

Reaching out Raiden brushed his fingertips across Zero's cheek and down to his collarbone. Zero tried to ignore the way those black eyes rested just a little too long on the exposed skin of his throat and how every cell in his body screamed for him to run.

"Why don't we play some more? I can think of some interesting ways to use you and this delicious body of yours to entertain myself until the show begins."

Zero's eyes widened in shock.

"Why would you do that? There's nothing you'd be able to gain from torturing me anymore than you already did!"

"Don't be stupid. Didn't they teach you anything in that hunter shool of yours? Honestly. You and me both know that there are numerous ways to truly torture someone. And guess what, I think the best way to destroy Kuran is to hurt the ones he loves, more precisely you. And if it doesn't suffice I'll think of something else. So humor me."

"You're sick." There was nothing left to distract the other vampire, no way out of this, and Zero knew it. But he would be damned if he gave him the satisfaction of seeing him break. Not in a million years.

"No, not so much sick as a little bit unbalanced and majorly pissed. The only thing standing in my way is Kuran, and now that I know that you're his weak spot, I'm going to make you scream for help. And I'm going to enjoy the expression on your face when you realise that he won't be able to save you."

"You're wrong." Zero growled and turned his face away from Raiden's questing fingers.

"I don't think I am. Sorry." The fact that he didn't sound apologetic at all made Zero's stomach twist in discomfort.

The vampire's hands continued to map out the curves of Zero's body before they stopped at his slender hips. They held him in place and Zero had to swallow the desperate whimper that wanted to escape his mouth when Raiden began to deftly unbutton his uniform.

No, no, no, no… there had to be something, anything to get him to stop. Zero knew that he wouldn't be able to cope with this. He'd needed years to come to terms with the fact that he had been turned into a vampire by Shizuka, and the only reason he'd finally been able to do it was Kaname. To be forced to submit to this stranger and the violation he would have to endure was more than he could take, he was sure of it. And even though he wanted to tell himself that he was stronger and that he would be okay in the end, he knew that this time it would be a lie.

"Stop it… _please_." Zero whispered when the last button of his shirt slipped free, exposing the upper part of his body to Raiden's hungry gaze. "I understand how you feel. I know what it's like to lose your family. The urge to take revenge, the hatred, the wish for everything to just stop hurting so bad… I know how it feels. But what you're doing… it won't make the pain go away."

"What's there to lose?" Raiden murmered with a haunted expression and traced the ridges of Zero's abdomen before letting his hands wander upwards to his bared throat. "I have nothing left to live for but revenge."

His fingers raised goosebumps on Zero's skin wherever they touched and the cold air around them was thick with tension. Zero's stomach churned in disgust at the foreign touch and the way Raiden's gaze lingered on his unclothed body. He could feel those eyes on his exposed skin, so different than the way Kaname would look at him. There was no affection, no love. Instead the vampire in front of him was crazed by pain and his misguided lust.

"Your vampire king is going to surrender to me. And you're going to help me, whether you like it or not."

Zero gasped at the sudden feeling of lips against his own, giving Raiden the chance to force his tongue into the his mouth. Nausea swept over him at the unwanted contact and he tried to wrench his head away. Trying to calm his erratic breathing and his rapidly beating heart, Zero turned his whole body as far away from the demanding vampire as possible, earning himself a threatening snarl. Fingers gripped his hair and brutally forced his head back.

"Stop it!" he cried when lips traced over his jawline and down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Raiden's tongue left a burning path along his collarbone and Zero could feel the grin of the other vampire against his skin. "We're just getting started, little hunter."

Zero couldn't contain his cry of pain when razor-sharp fangs dug themselves deep into his shoulder, tearing through skin and muscles without any care. Immediately blood gushed out of the wound and into his tormentor's mouth, wringing a deep moan from Raiden's throat. Drawing back for a moment he licked the blood from his lips and regarded the hunter with calculating, cold eyes. "Your blood doesn't taste like that of an usual Level D vampire." With one finger he followed the line of red that flowed out of the deep gash and down the hunter's chest. "If I didn't know any better I would have taken you for nobility. How unusual. I think I can understand Kuran's infatuation with you now. Too bad that you have chosen him as your mate. It's a shame to have to kill such an interesting specimen."

While he spoke his hands had rested just above Zero's waist. However, when he received no response he continued to map out the hunter's body. A grin spread over his face when Zero couldn't hold back a shudder and violet eyes glared hatefully at him, before closing in resignation.

"Have you finally realized that your attempts to escape are futile?" taunted Raiden and trailed his tongue along Zero's chest, cleaning away the blood that was still sluggishly seeping from the wound on his shoulder. Before Zero could react Raiden opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the abused flesh once more. A snarl left the hunter's mouth when the pressure on the wound increased and more and more blood was drained from him.

Raiden made no move to stop and Zero felt the dizziness from before returning full force. Black crept into his vision and his thoughts were becoming unfocused.

He had almost been able to forget how painful it could be to be bitten by a purbelood.

Sure he'd been bitten more than once during his missions for the Association- Level E's were always out for blood- but it still differed from the bite of a pureblooded vampire.

Level E's were rabid beings, but their fangs didn't contain the special poison that purebloods possessed in order to turn someone. Depending on the intention of the pureblood it could be used to deliver pleasure as well as pain.

Kaname always used it to pleasure Zero whenever he took his blood.

However, Raiden wasn't interested in anything but his own desires, least of all Zero's well-being and feelings. All he did was take more and more blood and Zero gritted his teeth at this new kind of pain that threatened to overwhelm him. He'd thought nothing could be more painful than having electricity course through every vein of his body, but he slowly started to realize how wrong he'd been.

Additionally, he couldn't help the feeling that he was betraying Kaname by letting someone else but him drink his blood.

For Zero it had become a regular part of their lovemaking and therefore something undeniably precious and intimate. To have someone else force themselves on him like this and taking what should exclusively be reserved for his mate and lover hurt more than the poison pumping through his veins.

"Stop… it." Zero groaned brokenly. A sob tore itself from his throat. There were tears clouding his gaze and when a new wave of pain rippled through him he felt them trail down his cheeks, leaving behind a burning path.

Raiden didn't even slow down his frantic drinking and continued to swallow down the hunter's blood like a parched man. Everything was beginning to get more and more unclear. Zero couldn't even find the strength to continue his struggle and slowly his surroundings began to vanish behind a veil of blessed numbness.

However, the pain remained. He just wanted it to end. Why did he even try to hold onto his consciousness so desperately? He couldn't remember the reason for his fight. The darkness was beckoning him.

Suddenly the pressure on his neck disappeared.

There was a moment of silence before a deep growl filled the entire space around him. The sound reveberated inside Zero's head and every muscle in his body went lax at the beautiful sound.

There was a loud crash and Zero felt the ground shaking beneath his body before silence reigned around him once again.

There was still this deep throbbing pain in his neck and chest and he knew, even though his thoughts were still all over the place, that he'd lost way too much blood. Already he could feel the well-known burn of his own blood lust.

Something soft feathered over his bruised face and down over the puncture marks on his neck. A pained moan escaped his lips. After having lost so much blood the wounds needed even more time than usual to heal and they were still raw and bleeding.

There was a soft curse before the gentle caress moved back to his face. A quiet whine built up in Zero's throat when the soothing touch vanished completely, leaving behind a different kind of cold than the one that had taken up residence in his weakened body because of the blood loss.

"Shh… it's alright, my love."

Zero was sure that he'd never heard a more beautiful sound than his lover's warm voice. The words were like balm for his distressed soul.

He really wanted to open his eyes and look up into Kaname's ruby ones, those deep red eyes that always made his heart beat faster. But he was just too tired, everything inside of him still fighting against the growing pull of unconsciousness.

There was another moment of silence before his senses were suddenly assaulted by the most intoxicating scent he'd ever known. His fangs elongated immediately, eyes glowing red behind closed eyelids when the smell of Kaname's blood filled the room.

A moment later the soft skin of a wrist was pressed against Zero's lips and the incomparable taste exploded on the hunter's tongue, wringing a low moan from him.

Automatically, he opened his mouth further. The blood flowed down his thoat, quenching the by now almost unbearable thirst and numbing the pain in his chest.

He groaned when the blood flow slowed almost to a stop, the wound Kaname had inflicted upon himself healing in less than a minute.

"You have to drink more, Zero." Kaname murmured into the hunter's ear, trailing soft kisses over the pale skin of his jaw and pressing his wrist once more to Zero's lips. "Take as much as you need."

Without hesitation Zero trailed his tongue over the warm skin and pressed his fangs down. The skin easily gave way beneath the pressure and a new wave of blood filled the his mouth. The fog clouding his mind was slowly receding and Zero could feel his strength returning with ever swallow.

There was a loud clattering sound behind him when Kaname wrenched the chains out of the wall and Zero sighed in relief. His joints ached with every movement and the metal of the shackles still burned his skin wherever it touched him.

There was a careful touch along his raw wrists before a quiet click sounded through the room and the damned metal fell away.

Slowing his drinking to a more moderate pace, Zero leaned tiredly against Kaname's chest, revelling in the soft caresses along his body and the kisses pressed into his hair.

As soon as the pain vanished entirely, Zero retracted his fangs from his lover's wrist. He watched in amazement as the puncture wounds healed mere seconds later until there was nothing but pale, unblemished skin.

Sighing in relief, Zero lifted his head and met Kaname's concerned gaze.

"Took you long enough." Zero said, but his chiding words were betrayed by the soft smile on his lips. He gently cupped Kaname's cheek when he saw a shadow of guilt in his ruby eyes and pressed a feather-light kiss to the other's full lips.

"It's alright," he whispered in a reassuring voice before he closed his eyes in exhaustion. Due to the fresh blood pumping through his veins his strength was slowly returning, but it would certainly take some more time until he'd be completely recuperated. "There's no reason to feel guilty. Everything's alright. You made it in time."

"Did I?" Kaname asked and tightened his hold on the hunter. "For a moment I thought I'd lost you."

Zero's gaze softened. Straightening were he was seated on the floor, he held Kaname's face between both of his hands and rested their foreheads together.

"You won't lose me. Do you really think I'd surrender to such an arrogant pureblood?"

"You surrendered to _me_…" Kaname teased with a soft smile and Zero snorted out a laugh.

"Yeah… tell me how this could have happened again?"

"I think you just couldn't resist my amazing charms anymore." Kaname replied with a grin that was mirrored on the hunter's face.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

They exchanged another smile before Kaname's expression turned serious.

"We should get away from here. There are some hunters that were meant to secure the building and take care of any stray vampires that cross their path. I should inform them that I've found you. Come on."

It was now that Zero saw the huge hole in the wall opposite them. It led directly out of the building.

"Who needs doors, anyway?" Zero murmured to himself before he tunred to Kaname. "I take it this is our way out?"

"Unless you want to stay here?"

Not deeming the comment worthy of a response, Zero just rolled his eyes at Kaname and pushed himself off of the floor. He was about to walk towards the admittedly unusual exit, but what he hadn't anticipated was the way his knees suddenly buckled under him. If not for Kaname and his vampiric reflexes, he would have faceplanted on the hard floor. However, thanks to his lover he found himself pressed against a firm chest, Kaname's arms steadying him where they were wrapped around his waist.

"Huh." Zero grunted when his heart finally stopped racing. "Seems like it's going to be some more time until I'm up and about again."

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked worriedly and Zero could feel his eyes raking over his body, checking for any remaining injuries.

"I'm fine." Zero replied with a reassuring smile and covered one of Kaname's hands with his own, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles across the skin. "Just a little dizzy. It's going to pass."

The _´We don't have time to wait anymore.´_was left unsaid, but the hunter knew that Kaname was thinking the same. They had to get away. Neither of them was naïve enough to believe that Raiden was gone for good. But Zero was still too proud to ask Kaname to carry him out of the room. Luckily, the pureblood knew of his lover's stubborn streak and didn't even try to lift him into his arms. Instead he wrapped one arm around Zero's waist and smiled as the hunter almost automatically put one of his own arms around Kaname's shoulders to steady himself.

Together they made their way to the exit, though it was much slower than both of them would have liked in a situation like this.

"I feel old." Zero joked and was answered with a soft chuckle that reveberated through his body where he was pressed against his lover. "You'll feel better in a while. Your body just needs some time to digest the blood." There was still a small smile on Kaname's lips, but his eyes kept searching their surroundings for possible danger.

"Before I forget it…" he said and stopped them where they stood. Zero was about to protest and say that they should just get out of this hellhole already, when he saw Kaname reaching into the back of his pants and draw out his _BloodyRose_. "I found this in front of the mansion when I was searching for you." There was a tight quality to Kaname's voice as if it pained him to remember the event. "I knew that something must have happened. I've never seen you without your gun before."

"Thank you." Zero whispered and took the anti-vampire gun from Kaname. "Now I finally feel like a whole person again."

"Alright, let's move it."

When they reached the destroyed wall Zero could see that they weren't even ten feet above the ground. Thank God for small favours. They could easily jump down without injuring themselves. But before they could take another step a deep buzzing sound suddenly filled Zero's ears and by the way Kaname stiffened beside him the hunter knew that he could hear it too. The air around them seemed charged. The next thing he knew there was a blinding light and he was shoved out of the room and down towards the ground. Not a second too late, it seemed, as the stone wall behind him literally exploded. Due to his own reflexes he was able to land on his feet without hurting himself and his gaze wandered immediately back up to the place where they had stood a second ago. There was nothing but a thick cloud of smoke and dust. Stones were still crumbling and falling to the ground around him from where the lightening had struck the building.

"Kaname!" he shouted when he couldn't see his lover anywhere. Zero was right in front of the castle-like building and a look around revealed a large clearing that merged seamlessly into a dark forest.

There was no trace of his lover.

He was about to call his name once again, when a shadowy figure emerged from the smoke above. A second later there was a soft _thump_ as Kaname landed next to him on the grass, his features twisted into a frown. However, the relief that Zero felt at seeing his lover was short-lived when he took in Kaname's slightly bowed stance and the way he gritted his teeth. Looking down the hunter's eyes widened in shock when he saw the deep gash along the purebloods side. The material of his shirt was already completely soaked with blood even though Kaname tried to stem the blood flow by pressing his hand against the wound.

"It's alright." Kaname said through clenched teeth when he saw the expression on Zero's face. "It's already healing. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Zero snarled and took another step in his direction until they were almost touching. For a moment his hand lifted as if he wanted to touch the other vampire, but in the last moment they balled into fists and fell back down against his side. "Your entire shirt is soaked with blood and you tell me that it's nothing to worry about? Have you lost your mind?"

"Zero, not now." Kaname growled and shot a glare at the hunter. "Stop being so childish." He regretted the words the moment they'd left his mouth, but the damage was already done.

"Childish?" There was a dangerous edge to Zero's voice and his eyes turned red in anger. "Don't you dare call me a child! After everything that has happened…!"

"Zero."

"So what? Now I'm not even allowed to worry about the person I love? You damn-" His words died on his lips when he was encased by strong arms once more. There was a moment of struggle on Zero's side, but Kaname only held him tighter against his own body, whispering apologies into his ear. A strangled sob escaped the hunter's lips and he fisted the front of the pureblood's shirt. He knew that he was acting overly emotional, but after everything that had happened during the last hours, he just couldn't find the strength to rebuilt the walls keeping his emotions under control. He was sure he'd be embarassed as hell later on, but right now he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"It wasn't my intention to worry you." Kaname murmured against the skin of his neck. "But I wasn't lying. See, the wound's already healed." Zero glanced down at the slightly red but otherwise unblemished skin on Kaname's side when the pureblood lifted the stained shirt just over his abs. "Sorry." Zero mumbled quietly. He could already feel the blush rising to his cheeks and adverted his eyes from his lover's body.

"It's alright." the brunette said with a smile and wormed his arm back around Zero's waist. "Come on."

"Don't tell me you want to leave already?" came a mocking voice from behind them. The smoke was slowly disappearing, but even without turning around Kaname and Zero knew who had spoken the words. Glaring up at the destroyed wall, Zero saw Raiden leaning against the remaining bricks, an arrogant grin slowly stretching across his face. His clothes seemed a little battered, but there was no obvious wound. Of course, since he was a pureblooded vampire as well, any injuries would heal just as fast as Kaname's.

Staring down at them his black eyes immediately latched onto the other pureblood.

"Kaname Kuran, I'm glad to see you jumping so readily into my spiderweb. However, since I've still got plans for you, it just wouldn't do to let you get away this easily. After all, this game has just begun."

**Tbc…**


	13. Chapter 13: All Hell Breaks Loose

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings for this chapter: **Violence; minor boyxboy (not much, but enough to calm down my inner fangirl that is screaming for some alone time between Kaname and Zero. ^^ )

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Word count: **6,546

**Summary: **The final fight begins. With both Kaname and Zero weakened, how will everything play out?

* * *

**Chapter 13: All Hell Breaks Loose**

Slowly taking hold of the _Bloody Rose_ that was tucked safely into his jacket Zero turned around where he stood, leaning slightly against his lover.

"Come on, don't be like that." Raiden rolled his eyes when he saw Zero reaching for the gun, not for a moment taking his focus off of Kaname. "Do you really think you can harm me? Kuran, why don't you tell your little pet to put his toy away before he hurts himself?" Despite the threatening words Zero made no move to loosen his hold on his _Bloody Rose_. "I won't say it again. Put your gun away or suffer the consequences of your foolishness."

Cocking his gun, the hunter ignored the way Kaname whispered his name. It was a clear warning, but Zero would be damned if he abandoned the only weapon he possessed that worked against the white-haired pureblood facing them right now.

A devilish smile stretched across Raiden's face as if he'd secretely hoped for this kind of reaction. In the next moment a bolt ran through the hunter's body, just before he felt his feet leave the ground. His eyes found Raiden's face and he snarled when he saw the malicious grin stretching across the vampire's lips.

"Zero!" Kaname exclaimed when his lover crashed into one of the trees surrounding the clearing.

The hunter groaned and almost immiediately pushed himself back into a sitting position. His _Bloody Rose_ had landed several feet away from him, but as soon as he tried to move in its direction, a burning pain in his abdomen made him cry out and sink back against the tree trunk. His head fell back against the wood while he tried to control his breathing, his eyes screwed shut. "Damn it!" Another string of curses escaped his lips when he looked down and saw the hole which the last lightening strike had burned into his shirt. The edges of the fabric clung to the wound and the skin beneath felt raw, every motion sending new spikes of pain through his body.

"Are you alright?"

Zero hadn't even seen Kaname move, but in the span of a second the pureblood knelt down beside him, brown eyes burning with worry and anger.

Zero gritted his teeth and nodded. "Peachy. It's just a scratch."

Kaname breathed a sigh of relief. "You're too stubborn for your own good."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Zero grinned knowingly. The pureblood shook his head in exasperation, but Zero could see a smile on his lips. "No, I don't think I would. But maybe it would be a good idea-"

"Kaname!"

The warning made Kaname turn around just in time to avoid another strike that burned the grass where he'd knelt.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Kuran!" Raiden snarled and lowered his hand. "You should know better than that. One could think you want to make it easy for me. Well, on second thought, any easier and you could as well lay down before my feet and roll over."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall." Kaname growled and stepped in front of Zero, who was still trying to stand up. The wound on his stomach wasn't healing fast enough and he had to concentrate his strength on this action. He wouldn't be of any help to Kaname if he bled all over the place. It would only distract his lover and the hunter knew that every mistake could decide over the outcome of this fight. So he grudgingly risigned himself to watch his lover fight for the time being, and as soon as he was healed he would go and kick some serious ass.

Feeling Zero's resignation through their bond, Kaname threw him a short glance out of the corner of his eye. "Don't worry. Just concentrate on your wounds for the moment and leave this to me."

"Are we finally done with the heart-to heart?" Raiden took a fighting stance, his fangs lengthening in anticipation of the coming battle.

"You won't be spouting big words when I'm through with you."

With a jump back Kaname avoided a direct hit as Raiden charged in his direction. With growing agitation he observed how the air around the other pureblood began to flicker. He knew all too well what to expect and wasn't really surprised when Raiden extended his arm and sent another flash in his direction.

"Do you intend to continue this little dance or are you going to fight me?" Raiden shouted over the sound of an explosion when the lightening struck one of the trees behind Kaname, setting it aflame in a matter of seconds. Heat engulfed him and he was forced to advert his eyes when another explosion went of right next to him. Flames licked along his side. Expanding his aura he forced them back down, remaining focused on his opponent.

They continued to circle each other and Kaname knew that things were about to turn serious. He was well aware that the attacks until now had only served as means to observe the way he reacted to them. Since Raiden suppressed his aura Kaname wasn't exactly sure how powerful he would be once he decided to fight in earnest. There were moments when Raiden would let his defences slip, but they were few and far between and not nearly enough to assure Kaname of his superiority.

A look in Zero's direction revealed that the hunter was still trying to reach his gun, and even though the colour of his skin had already improved immensely, Kaname could see that his body still wasn't complying. He observed the frustrated expression on Zero's face and given another situation he would have found it adorable. Now, it was just another reminder that he was on his own.

Raiden followed his gaze and smirked when his black eyes landed on the hunter. "Your little pet won't be able to help you, and even if he could it wouldn't make any difference. In the end you'll bow down before me, your new king."

There was a shuffling sound behind Kaname and in the next second something brushed past him, making his hairs stand on end. His eyes locked onto Raiden, when he let out a pained grunt. Blood trickled from a wound on his shoulder, the flow of the deep red liquid continuing far longer than under normal circumstances.

A low curse made Kaname turn around and he realized in amazement that it had been his lover's doing. Zero had reached his weapon after all, though he was still lying on the ground as if he'd crawled most of the distance. At the moment he was trying to hold the gun steady enough to hit the other vampire a second time.

Kaname wanted to use the time that Raiden's attention wasn't on him to start his own attack, but at the same time he didn't want to get in the way of Zero's next shot. He knew that his lover was one of the best when it came to the handling of a gun. However, right now it was more than obvious that he had problems to steady his shaking limbs. Kaname had to think fast. He could either wait and hope that Zero hit his mark or he could use the distraction to attack on his own. His lover would give him hell for it later on, but he couldn't take a risk right now.

Throwing another look over his shoulder, vermillion eyes met violet ones, and he could see the anger when Zero realized exactly what he was about to do, before he turned back around.

Pushing forward he used his speed to bridge the gap between himself and the other pureblood. The anger on Raiden's face morphed into surprise, right before Kaname flung him back and into one of the walls surrounding the building. Stones crumbled beneath the force of the impact and another cloud of dust made it impossible to see anything beyond the grey veil.

Making use of his own abilities, Kaname moved the stones with his mind and brought the entire side of the building down on the other vampire.

"You have to try harder than that if you want to kill me." The voice didn't come from the direction of the destroyed building anymore, and the brunette had barely enough time to jump out of the way and over some of the rubble that littered the ground before another explosion shook his frame, this one making contact with his left arm. The scent of burned flesh hit his nose, but he didn't have time to take in the extend of the damage. The pain was managable, that was all he had to know for now.

Ignoring his injuries he took aim and launched himself at the other vampire, knocking him over. Raiden landed on his back and with a snarl he tried to reverse their positions. Meanwhile Kaname was attempting to keep the other's claws away from his body. A strike from such a short distance could be fatal and he wasn't willing to give Raiden this chance. They kept struggeling, their eyes locked and Raiden's lips formed into a sneer when Kaname thrust one of his hands forward. The blow was directed at Raiden's chest, but when the white-haired vampire suddenly arched his back Kaname momentarily lost his hold and Raiden was able to free one of his hands. The freed appendage averted Kaname's attack and gripped onto his forearm, making the brunette grind his teeth together in frustration.

"You should know better than that." Raiden growled and dug his claws into the tender flesh. "You're naïve if you believe that my hands are the only parts of my body that can control electricity. After all, I don't control the thunder, the thunder _is_ me." Kaname didn't have time to react before pain seared through every cell in his body. His head fell forward with an agonized groan and he tried to wrench his arm away from the other vampire.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he heard the call of his name, but it was lost to the increasing roar in his ears. The pounding in his head grew steadily stronger and he clenched his eyes shut when flames seemed to lick along his skin, burning him from the inside out.

Suddenly the pain stopped and he slumped forward when his arms gave out beneath him. There was laughter in the distance and he forced his body to move, even though he could see nothing but darkness. Why wasn't he able to see anything? "What did you do?" he ground out when the pain finally subsided but his sight still evaded him.

"Just a little trick of mine." Raiden stated in a smug tone. "I used my electricity to momentarily damage the optic nerves in your eyes. Since you're a pureblood it won't last forever, but in the meantime I'm going to get rid of you and take what's rightfully mine. One of my more brilliant ideas, I have to admit. It's really entertaining to watch you stumble around like the pathetic excuse for a pureblood you really are. If it's any consolation I can promise you that it'll be over before you'll be able to see again. That way you don't have to watch your own demise. Doesn't mean that I won't make you feel it. Oh, I can't wait to see the expression on your face as I break every single bone in your body. You are gonna beg me to end it."

Something solid crashed into Kaname's chest and took his breath away. He could feel his eyes move as some kind of reflex, but the darkness didn't disappear.

His senses told him Raiden's position, but he'd never had to fight without his sight. His other senses hightened the longer he concentrated on them and he was thankful that with time everything became just a bit sharper. Luckily, since Raiden was a pureblood he was unable to suppress the entirety of his aura, making it easier for Kaname to follow his movements. "Can't you fight me without the help of such pityful tricks?"

"You don't deserve a fair fight. You deserve to die and therefore I will be both your judge and executioner."

Kaname felt the next hit coming and pushed his body out of harms way. However, what he didn't expect was for the next attack to follow almost immediately. It hit him square in the chest, throwing him through the air as if he weighed nothing. His back hit something solid and he felt his ribs crack under the strength of the impact. Sweeping his hands over the surface, the texture told him that he stood at the edge of the forest yet again. His ears picked up Zero's worried and frustrated voice calling his name. There was an almost desperate quality to it and Kaname wanted nothing more than to make it go away. Zero had been through more than enough already. Why couldn't they just catch a break? Sometimes it really sucked to be a pureblood. There was always someone after your head and you had to weigh every move before actually acting. He had to admit that he was thankful most of the time since there were also some perks of being a pureblooded vampire that he wouldn't want to miss. And now that he had Zero by his side the pressure seemed to decrease immensely. However, fighting some lunatic that wanted to enslave humanity and kill everyone Kaname held dear was just not on the top of his list.

There were several more bangs when Zero succeeded to unload another round in Raiden's direction. The laughter that followed told Kaname what he'd already feared. Without the element of surprise it would be almost impossible for Zero to hit his target. Seeing the attack in advance, Raiden could evade the bullets almost effortlessly.

Another thump and the sound of Zero's pained groan made Kaname push into a standing position. His ribs comlpained at the sudden movement and the ache intensified where his back had hit the tree trunk, but at least they weren't broken anymore.

Kaname had fought countless battles over the duration of his life, and he'd be damned if he lost this one. It was time to turn the table.

::::

Zero observed the ongoing fight with growing amazement and respect for his lover. He'd never been able to actually watch him fight in a serious battle. Even when they had fought side by side against the group of level E vampires in the warehouse, he'd been way too distracted to observe Kaname's fight. He could have done without this one as well, but it had been inevitable from the start. There would always be other vampires lusting for power and for these vampires, Kaname was and always would be an obstacle.

But the utter elegance of Kaname's movements simply took the hunter's breath away. Every action was an unbelievable mixture of efficiency and strength, and even though the pureblood was unable to see at the moment, due to some dirty little trick Raiden had pulled, he was slowly beginning to control the fight. It were simple things, really, that made Zero realize his lover's steadily growing superiority, for example the way Raiden was the one backing up now or how he frowned in deep concentration, his usual mocking façade crumbling under the onslaught of attacks. Where Zero had been afraid for Kaname's life before, now he could feel his hope and trust steadily increasing. He should have known from the start that he'd only ever seen a miniscule part of his lover's power, but to see the proof right before his eyes like this made him strangely proud.

His heart was still beating like crazy and with every hit that narrowly missed Kaname it seemed to stop in his chest, but his damned legs still wouldn't move and now that he'd been thrown back the distance he'd crawled before to get to his gun, it was even worse. Luckily, this time he had been able to hold onto his _Bloody Rose_ when he hit the tree he was currently leaning against.

But with the way the two vampires in front of him where constantly moving with a speed that a normal human would've never been able to follow with their eyes, and the way his hands were still shaking from the aftershocks of the last hit he'd taken, there was no way he could guarantee that he'd hit Raiden. The risk was too high that Zero could accidentally hit his lover instead and that was by far the last thing he wanted to do right now, no matter how often he'd threatened to shoot him during their bickering.

What had happened to the simple times where he'd patroled the school grounds and growled at every vampire that even so much as breathed in his presence?

Now he was a vampire's- a pureblood's- mate. He couldn't just sit back and watch the battle unfold before his eyes without doing anything! He may be a lower vampire, but he would be damned if he acted like it.

Gritting his teeth he pushed himself against the wood of the tree, while he tried to get his feet back under his body. He was still shaking from the effort, but Kaname's blood was slowly beginning to work through his every vein and cell. It had taken longer for Zero to feel the effect of his lover's blood due to the damage done to his body when he had been practically electrocuted.

When he looked back up the fight had moved further in his direction. They were still dancing around each other. Zero gritted his teeth in frustration and anger when one of Raiden's punches hit Kaname square in the chest. The brunette stumbled back with a deep growl that made even Zero's hairs stand on end. Due to his enhanced senses and vampire hearing the hunter was able to hear the snarled threats that were exchanged between the two purebloods with ever move they made.

There was another lightening strike and with a soft cry Kaname pushed himself away from the other vampire and more in Zero's direction. They stood silently, observing each other.

"I've had enough." Kaname growled suddenly and Zero cried out in shock when his lover brought one of his hands down on his other arm. The hunter watched in disbelief as Kaname's claws tore the skin open and blood rushed from the self-inflicted wound and over the entirety of the arm.

"Kaname! What the hell are you doing?"

"Improvising."

"Couldn't you improvise without tearing your arm apart? Damn you and your dumb ideas!"

There was a low chuckle and Zero glowered at the brunette, finally succeeding to push himself completely upright. Anger and confusion made his heart beat a mile a minute as he watched more and more blood leave his mate's body. He'd inflicted some major damage and Zero wasn't sure what to think of the whole act. In the end he settled for the most pressing question.

"Why the hell would you do something like this?"

But instead of the excuses and explanations he'd hoped to hear, Kaname just shook his head and turned his unseeing eyes in Zero's direction, focusing almost exactly on the point where he stood.

"Just trust me and watch."

There was another biting comment on the tip of Zero's tongue, but the words got stuck in his throat when he chanced another look at Kaname's arm. The wound alredy began to close itself along the edges, but there was still a copious amount pulsing out of the gash. However, it wasn't the sight of the red liquid that painted almost the entire length of the limb in a macabre ruby colour, but the way the blood moved along the surface of Kaname's skin.

It moved…

Until then Zero had thought that the blood just flowed out of the wound and down along his lover's arm. A second glance proved his assumption to be wrong.

The bloodstream wasn't just directed towards the ground as gravity would have suggested. Instead, the blood accumulated on Kaname's skin. Not one drop fell to the ground below. Another thing Zero realized was that the liquid didn't simply flow downwards and over Kaname's hand but continued its way up until it reached the pureblood's shoulder.

A gasp left the hunter's lips when the blood suddenly began to take form. In steadily pulsing motions the liquid built an arch along the side of Kaname's arm, lengthening into a blade until the tip of it almost touched the grass. The deep red colour remained almost the same as before, but there was a distinct metalic shine to it, not unlike an actual blade.

"Nice trick." Raiden said from across the clearing and clapped his hands mockingly together. "Forgive me if I'm not swooning in awe like your little pet, but I'm not that easy to impress. After all, I have one or two tricks up my sleeve, as well."

Raiden closed his eyes in obvious concentration. A blinding light trailed along his own arm, moving in a wide arch as it took on the form of a sword. When he was finshed he lifted his own weapon with a cocky grin. The blade wasn't as solid as Kaname's. Instead, several bolts travelled along the sword like snakes, lashing out from time to time.

Zero stiffled another curse and let his gaze drift back to Kaname who stood maybe twenty feet away from him. The pureblood's idea to use his own blood to create a weapon was impressive. The way things were standing right now- with Kaname's inability to actually see his opponent- it was definitely better to bring some distance between them.

Kaname blinked several times and by the way his frown deepened Zero could already tell that his eyes hadn't been able to heal yet. Why did it take so long? Usually the pureblood could heal his wounds in the blink of an eye.

The wound he'd inflicted upon himself was almost completey healed, the only thing remaining a thin gash where the weapon was connected with his arm.

The waiting made Zero nervous. He was someone who fought without regard for anything else. He'd been trained to simultaneously fight and plan his next moves in advance. He wasn't used to games like this and even less to portraying patience.

Both purebloods tensed in anticipation, waiting for the other to make the first move. Zero didn't.

Lifting his arm he aimed and fired once more at Raiden. The vampire had been so focused on Kaname that he almost couldn't react in time.

"Too slow." Zero whispered with a grin when the bullet tore through Raiden's side. He knew that it wasn't a fatal wound but it gave Kaname enough time to bridge the distance between them and swing his weapon down at the other pureblood in a wide arch. The sound of metal clashing reveberated through the clearing even though neither weapon was built out of steal. Raiden growled in frustration when he was forced back. Kaname continued to attack immediately, striking faster than Zero's eyes were able to follow. He couldn't make out more than a blur of colour while they both crashed into each other before pushing away and striking again.

The silverette tried to follow the fight, but just when he succeeded to focus on their blurry forms they took of again. It was an impressive sight, in a macabre sense.

The longer he was forced to watch the fight, the more his fingers tightened around the handle of his _Bloody Rose_. Everything inside of him urged him to participate in the battle and the more Kaname's blood began to work through his body, the more he could feel a side of himself he had tried to suppress all along. He could feel the beast rear its ugly head, thirsting for blood. His vampire side had never before been this strong and he wasn't sure if it was because he was now bonded with a pureblood or because of his hunter instincts that told him to fight until the end, no matter how hurt he was. Maybe both.

The only thing he knew with certainty was that he would not sit by and watch.

He was more than just a Level D vampire.

He was a hunter, probably one of the best in the entire Hunter Association.

And he was a pureblood's chosen mate. He was Kaname's mate.

And as such he would not back down.

:::::

Kaname was beginning to tire from the relentless attacks and hits he had to endure. Raiden was unrelenting, and every time their weapons clashed together a shock ran through Kaname's entire form. The idea to use his blood to form a weapon had been impulsive and he hadn't had time to explain anything to Zero, therefore giving him quite a scare when he'd cut open the artery in his arm. He was certain he would pay for it later on.

Now however he focused completely on the vampire he was still fighting.

They were both getting slower. His eyes had began to heal, but he still couldn't see more than some unclear shapes.

He was breathing heavily and his arm ached where it was connected to his weapon. However, his blood wouldn't be able to maintain this form much longer. He had shallow cuts all over his body, nothing serious, but they already took longer to heal than in the beginning. It was a clear warning and Kaname knew that he would have to end this fight sooner rather than later if he wanted to win.

Except for some growled threats and curses Raiden was silent during their fight and Kaname would be lying if he said he wasn't thankful for it. He'd had enough of his cocky and arrogant comments.

Another hit to the side took him by surprise and he couldn't hold back the gasp that left his lips. He thrust his own weapon forward and Raiden was forced to back up, lest he be a head shorter. Blood poured out of the new wound and soaked the fabric of his shirt. Pushing himself into the air, Kaname avoided another swing of Raiden's sword. In return, he used the momentum of his jump to bring his own blade down. With satisfaction he heard Raiden's sharp hiss when the blade tore through his chest, too high to do any real damage.

What he hadn't expected though, was that the other pureblood would use their proximity to counter the attack. Kaname gritted his teeth when a fist made contact with the side of his face. Black and white lights danced behind his lids. He tried to pull his weapon back, but Raiden had gripped his other wrist and made no move to release him, even though Kaname's blade was still deeply embedded in his chest.

"You should have aimed better, Kuran." he ground out and Kaname tried to drive the blade deeper and into Raiden's heart. Raiden groaned in pain when the weapon dug into his flesh, but he didn't let go. "Oh no… you won't get away this easily."

Kaname felt the moment his wrist was released, and he threw his entire weight back and away from Raiden. He was too slow. He knew that he wouldn't get away in time to avoid the next and maybe fatal hit, but he tried to shield his chest and heart nonetheless. The shapes before his eyes danced and a sudden increase in light made his sensitive eyes sting, right before pain exploded throughout his lower body. Looking down, he saw the blinding shape of Raiden's blade deeply embedded in his own abdomen.

"Any last words?" Raiden snarled. Kaname could feel the blade pulling free from his body and he gritted his teeth when a gush of blood followed. His own weapon cracked. Using his remaining strength he concentrated on the blade. He didn't have enough strength to keep the weapon, but he could pull the blood he'd used to create it back into his body. Either that or the additional blood loss would finish him off. His knees gave out beneath him and he fell to his knees. He felt the pulsation in his arm as the blade liquified and the blood moved back through the gash into his body. He could almost see the grin that took over the Raiden's face at the position they were in now- Kaname on his knees and Raiden standing in front of and looking down at him- but his legs wouldn't move. Kaname grunted when Raiden's free hand fisted into his hair and his head was yanked back.

"I told you that you would kneel down before me in the end. You were never more than a plaything of the vampire society. You should have taken control, you should have made them grovel before you in fear. You don't deserve to call yourself their king. You're too weak. Too lenient. A mistake I'm not going to make."

Kaname opened his eyes when silence permeated the air. Raiden stood before him with his sword lifted into the air, aiming directly at Kaname's heart.

_So this is how it's going to end. _

Turning his head in Raiden's grip Kaname searched out his lover with his eyes. They were almost healed now and he couldn't help the smile that moved his lips at the irony. Soon he would never see again.

His eyes met anguished violet and he tried to convey everything through this last look.

_It's not your fault…_

_There's nothing you can do…_

_I love you._

Kaname was glad that the last thing he would ever see was the one he loved more than anything else. Even more than his own life.

In the distance he could hear the other hunters approaching. They wouldn't be in time, but they would make sure that Zero was safe. They would finish what he had started. Kaname couldn't regret his decision to walk right into Raiden's trap in order to protect his lover. And even though he'd hoped for several more years- maybe even decades- together, he was glad that throughout everything, Zero would be alive. Because Kaname had been in time to save him.

Definitely not the worst way to go.

:::::

Zero's heart seemed to come to a stop when Raiden's weapon hit its mark, the blade digging deep into his lover's abdomen. The fabric of Kaname's clothes turned red and it was only a matter of seconds until it was completely drenched. There was so much blood. The sweet fragrance of it wafted over the clearing in Zero's direction, but he felt no hunger; there was nothing but the steadily growing terror and desperation.

The blade was extracted from the brunette's body, more blood flowing freely from the wound and colouring the ground beneath.

Struggling to stay on his feet, Zero pushed away from the tree he had been leaning on and in Kaname's direction. He had to do something. Anything. No matter what happened to him, he would not stand by and watch this damn arrogant wannabe-pureblood kill his mate!

He watched in dread as Raiden lifted his sword.

He was still too far away!

The tip of the weapon was directed at Kaname's heart and there was no way the brunette would be able to avoid it.

"Stop it!" Zero stumbled and almost fell to his knees. In the last moment he caught himself and even though they felt like lead he forced his legs to move.

Faster, faster, _faster_!

His eyes met Kaname's steady gaze and he could feel his heart breaking when he saw the smile on the pureblood's lips. He'd already given up.

"NO!"

Lifting his _Bloody Rose_ he aimed it at the white-haired pureblood. The way his arm was shaking, there was still the possibility that he would accidentally hit Kaname. It was a risk he had to take. Right now there was no other way.

Breathing out, he cocked the gun and, sending a short prayer to the haevens, pulled the trigger. The bullet soared through the air. Zero held his breath when it grazed Kaname's hair, before crashing directly into Raiden's chest.

The pureblood gasped in shock and Zero observed with satisfaction as the lightening that had built his sword flickered for a moment before dimnishing completely. Raiden looked down at the wound as if he still hadn't realized that he had been hit. Blood poured out of the wound and he lifted one of his hands to press against the wound with a sharp hiss. Zero was sure that it had to hurt like hell.

But it wasn't enough.

Hot, sharp fury burned through the hunter's veins when he thought about what Raiden had been about to do. The world flimmered before his eyes and everything he heard was the sound of his own blood pumping through his body. He could almost feel the way his eyes glowed red in anger. With every passing moment the beast inside of him grew stronger. It thirsted for blood and pain. More than anything it wanted to tear Raiden apart, wanted to hurt him for trying to kill Kaname and almost succeeding. An eye for an eye.

His arm that held the _Bloody Rose_ was tingling and when he looked down he saw the way the gun was changing its form and somehow connecting to his arm. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

Raiden would pay.

Lifting his arm it didn't even register in Zero's brain that it was surprisingly steady. His vampiric side had taken almost complete control. Instead of a bullet there were several vines shooting forward and at Raiden. The pureblood was too shocked to move and Zero smirked when his vines tore through his flesh. This time Raiden wouldn't survive his attack. The scream that wrenched itself from Raiden's throat made the beast inside of Zero purr in satisfaction. Blood splashed over the ground beneath the pureblood as another vine thrust through his chest, only an inch from his heart.

"Stop-…" Raiden croaked out, before a coughing fit shook his frame and blood poured from his mouth, making it impossible to speak.

"No." Zero retorted and with a twist of his wrist the vines twisted around and plunged right through Raiden's chest and heart. For a moment the vampire froze, eyes widened almost comically in disbelief, before small cracks built along his skin. They spread over his entire body and it didn't take more than a few seconds before his body crumbled to the ground where it dissolved until there was nothing left but a fine powdery sheen of ash.

It was over, but something inside of Zero was still thirsting for more.

"Zero…" The voice was quiet, but it cut through Zero's thoughts and pulled him back into reality. Fighting down the unbelievably strong urge for more blood, he turned around and walked in Kaname's direction. The vines retracted and once he reached his lover, they had vanished and in their stead was his _Bloody Rose_ as it had always been.

Falling to his knees next to Kaname, Zero gasped for breath as if he'd just run several miles. His use of the vines, however welcome and surprising, had taken a lot out of him. He leveled his gaze at the other, taking in the state he was in. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Kaname was mostly alright, if not a little worse for wear. When his gaze wandered down to his lover's abdomen there was nothing but a patch of smooth skin showing through the ripped shirt. Expectant of the questions that were sure to come, Zero took another deep breath. It wasn't everyday that he turned his gun and part of his body into some kind of weapon. That had always been more Kaname's thing.

But first…

There was a loud slap and Kaname lifted a hand to his right cheek, where his skin had turned slightly red. Confused and slightly hurt eyes found Zero's face and instantly softened when he saw tears running freely down the hunter's cheeks.

"Zero…"

"Don't you dare pull something like this ever again, do you hear me?" Zero growled with a strangled sob and wiped vigurously at the tears falling from his eyes. "Don't you dare- you can't simply give up! How could you even consider losing to someone like him? You can't just leave me! After everything we've been through you can't just go and get killed! I won't allow it!"

Arms enveloped him and with a shuddering breath Zero buried his face in Kaname's neck, inhaling his scent. There was still so much blood on his clothes and it made Zero dizzy when he realized that he had almost lost this.

"It's alright." Kaname murmured soothingly into the hunter's ear. His hands stroked up and down Zero's back until he felt the other relax. Moving one of his hands upwards, his fingers tangled in the silver locks and pulled Zero's head back gently until he could look at his face. Using his thumb to wipe away some of the tears, Kaname leaned in and pressed their mouths together in a soft kiss. A sigh escaped the hunter's lips and he went completely lax in the pureblood's arms, returning the kiss without hesitation.

They broke apart when they heard some of the other hunters coming their way. Never once breaking eye contact, Zero rested their foreheads together and smoothed his hands down Kaname's shoulders and over his body. It took some time until the pureblood realized that the act was as much a check for any remaining injuries as it was one of Zero's usual loving carresses.

"I'm alright." he assured once again. "It's over."

"I know." Zero replied softly and leaned heavily on Kaname. Now that everything was over and there was no more danger- at least for the time being- he felt more exhausted than ever before. Several days in bed with Kaname sounded heavenly right about now.

"M'tired." he mumbled and nuzzled his lover's throat.

"Yeah, I know." Kaname said with a soft smile and stroked over the sliver hair at the nape of Zero's neck, eliciting a small shudder from the hunter. The other hunters had almost reached them by now. They were safe. "You can sleep if you want. I'm gonna take you home."

Zero felt as if he was underwater. Everything around him sounded damped and he wouldn't be able to open his eyes if his life depended on it. The only thing that reached through the haze was Kaname's deep and soothing voice. Sleep sounded really great and with the way his lover's arms were still securely wrapped around him, there was nothing more he could want right now. He felt safe for the first time since this whole ordeal had begun and when he let unconsciousness claim him this time, it was to the reassuring impression of Kaname's lips against his forehead.

**Tbc…**


	14. Epilogue

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero, Zero/Kaname

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings for this chapter: **Lemon alert! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

**Notes: **Since there were requests for Kaname/Zero as well as Zero/Kaname I decided to write both versions in this chapter. As thank you for all the lovely reviews and your support, so to say. ^^ Thank you for staying with me until the end of this story and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of "You have to hate before you love".

**Word count: **6,019

**Summary: **It's the aftermath of the battle. Kaname and Zero take some time to relax. Even though Kaname has some other things in mind entirely…

* * *

"My only love sprung from my only hate"

_William Shakespeare- Romeo and Juliet._

**Epilogue **

_One week later_

It had been one week since the fight against Raiden and his untimely demise. One entire week spent recuperating in Kaname's room together on the pureblood's insistence. They had been hurt pretty badly, but as the saying goes: _Time heals every wound_. Kaname didn't want Zero to worry any more than necessary, but the wound on his stomach had taken a lot out of him. Therefore, even though they shared one bed and Kaname relished his lover's constant presence, they hadn't been able to do more than exchange slow kisses from time to time.

They'd both been way too exhausted after the current events and were content with the leisure pace that was set on their way back to normal. Well, at least as normal as it could get in their lives.

At the moment they had moved from the bed to one of Kaname's settees. Zero had decided to take the time and look through his lover's vast book collection until one of them caught his eye. Once he'd found one that looked interesting enough and Kaname had returned to the room after getting some documents from Takuma that he'd wanted to look over for some time now, they both stretched out on the settee, Zero's head resting comfortably in Kaname's lap. It had become a routine for them after spending so much time together in a room, but neither of them was complaining.

"When do you find the time to read all these books?" Zero murmured while Kaname's fingers carded through his silver hair. He moved on to the next page and resisted the urge to close his eyes and just enjoy the soft touch of Kaname's hand on his head. Kaname swept some bangs away from Zero's face so he could see the hunter's eyes.

"It can become kind of lonely when you're a pureblood." he said and put the folder down to take a sip of the wine he'd deposited on the table. "Believe me, I've had enough time to read all of them more than just once."

"But you're not lonely anymore."

It wasn't a question, but Kaname made an agreeing noise nonetheless and picked the folder back up with his free hand. The other had wandered from Zero's head down to his neck and the hunter shivered when Kaname's fingertips swept over a sensitive spot right beneath his ear.

"I can't really believe how everything played out between us in the end." Zero stated and closed the book to look up at his lover. There was an amused glint in Kaname's eyes that Zero couldn't define.

"Yeah… considering in the beginning I always thought this feeling I had towards you was hatred. It took me some time to realize that it was something else entirely. That it had always been so much more."

Lifting one of his hands, Zero placed his fingers lightly behind Kaname's head and pulled him down until he could press a gentle kiss to his lips. He enjoyed the slide of the pureblood's soft lips against his and the way Kaname's hand fisted into his hair while the fingers of his other hand caressed along his arm and down to the hand that was still holding the book.

"I don't think you'll find enough time to read this tonight." Kaname whispered against Zero's mouth. The book was set down on the table and Kaname linked their fingers together with a quirk of his lips. Zero couldn't help but reciprocate the smile while he gazed up and into Kaname's vermillion eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because I've got something better in mind to occupy your time."

With this he swept down and pressed their lips together in another kiss. This time there was nothing innocent and sweet about it and Zero gasped when Kaname bit down on his lower lip, taking his chance to sweep his tongue over the wound and into the hunter's mouth. There was a tang of blood, but instead of dimnishing Zero's desire the pain seemed to heighten it instead.

Kaname changed their positions until he had Zero laid out beneath him. Straddling his lover, the pureblood broke away and began to trail kisses down the hunter's throat. They were both just clad in pants and shirts since they'd spent almost the entire day inside of the Moon Dorm. The other vampires had mostly accepted their relationship by now, especially after they found out that Zero had been the one to save Kaname's life in the end. And even though Zero didn't see it like that (after all, he'd have been done for if Kaname hadn't decided to follow Raiden and rescue him) some of the Night Class students had even gone and thanked the hunter personally. Kaname had teased him mercilessly when he'd seen the blush spreading over Zero's face. This action brought him an admittedly impressive glare from his lover and after he'd been ignored for the better part of the day he'd apologized and snuggled back up into Zero's arms.

A sharp bite to his neck brought Zero back from his thoughts and he shivered when Kaname growled against his skin.

"I'm definitely doing something wrong here if you can still think about other things. The only thing you should think about is me."

Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's back and lifted his head until he could press his lips against his lover's ear. He knew that it was probably a bad idea to tease him, but part of him wanted to know what his reaction would be. He wanted Kaname to let loose and to not hold back in fear of hurting him.

"Then I think you ought to try harder. I'm just so easily distracted."

They looked at each other for a moment and Kaname grinned when he saw the challenge in the other's eyes. And who was he to deny such a promising event.

Brushing his hands back down over Zero's body, he started to unbutton the white shirt, so he could reach his lover's soft skin. Desire took hold of him, growing stronger the more skin was exposed before him and he smiled down at his mate. "You know, I think I never really thanked you."

"What for?" Zero replied a little breathlessly. His hands rested on Kaname's hips where their bodies rested together and his grip tightened when he saw his lover's smile. There was something melancholic in his gaze that hadn't been there since they got together.

"For staying with me." Kaname whispered and Zero's breath caught in his throat at the vulnerability reflected in the pureblood's eyes. "For believing in me and not giving up when all odds stood against us. Thank you for being just the way you are."

"You're welcome." Zero breathed and wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulders. His fingers swept gently through the soft hair at the base of his neck and he had to swallow several times in order to hold back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him at his lover's words.

All his life he'd never really thought that he would find someone to love and for that person to love him in return. He'd resigned himself to the fact that he would continue to hunt vampires until one day, he wouldn't be able to return from one of his missions. He'd imagined the reactions of the people he loved. Yuuki and the Chairman would have grieved for him, just as Yagari would have, but in the end they would have moved on with their lives as if he'd never existed. They would have spared him some thoughts from time to time, and there would have been sadness that could never completely vanish, but with time they would have replaced the sentiment with happier thoughts. And it would have been alright. He'd never wanted to cause them any pain. He was always praying for their happiness, and it had hurt every time to see the pain in their eyes when he had come back from one of his missions bloody and with wounds all over his body.

Zero would always be a hunter and nothing could change that fact. But now that he had Kaname by his side, he felt more determined than ever to stay alive, no matter what.

Concentrating on the present time and on the vampire currently looming over him, Zero initiated another kiss before pulling Kaname further down and on top of him. Their bodies were completely aligned and Zero relished the proximity between them. If not for his persistent arousal he would have been content to remain exactly as they were now. As it was, Zero was extremely aware of every single one of Kaname's reactions to their current position, the growing bulge in the other's pants more than enough proof that he wasn't the only one aroused by their extended contact.

"Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Zero joked, hoping to lighten the mood. He was relieved to feel a huff of laughter against the side of his neck.

"That was really lame, even for you." the pureblood snorted and lifted his head to smirk at his lover. "But you're more than welcome to find out for yourself."

"Oh, I will." Zero replied, mirroring Kaname's smirk and unbuttoning the pureblood's white shirt until he could slide it down his arms. The only thing remaining on their bodies now were their pants, but before Zero could even attempt to remove them he was swept away in another mind-blowing kiss. His mind went blissfully blank and he moaned when a skillful hand traced a burning path down his chest, slipping to the front of his pants.

"I'm pretty certain that we're both overdressed." Kaname growled into his mouth before he resumed their kiss, at the same time popping open the button on his jeans and dragging the zipper down, intentionally brushing his knuckles against the straining length there. Meanwhile, Zero fumbled with the pureblood's clothes and emited a frustrated growl when he failed to slip the button on Kaname's pants free on his first try. The other vampire looked on in amusement as the hunter leaned back to get a better look at what he was doing, making a low sound of triumph in the back of his throat when he finally succeeded.

He made short work of pushing the last clothes out of the way, letting them fall in a heap on the floor, until there were no barriers left between them. Bracing himself against the soft cushions beneath, Zero ground their bodies together. He smiled when Kaname's breath stuttered. The sound of skin sliding against skin filled the room along with their laboured breathing and Zero arched his back with an embarrassingly loud moan when his lover's hands ran lightly over his side and around his body.

"I love the way you're so eager for my touch." Kaname murmured into Zero's ear. His hands continued their exploration and the hunter shuddered excitedly when gentle fingers brushed over his backside and down to where he wanted them most at the moment. "Your body's practically begging for more."

The words were confirmed by the desperate sound Zero let out when one of the fingers, that had been tracing along the rim of his entrance, suddenly pushed inside. Zero looked up with a confused expression when he felt the smooth glide of the digit that could only be possible with some kind of lubricant. Nothing new so far, except for the fact that there hadn't been anything in their surroundings suitable to be used in such a way.

"I've learned to always be prepared for every possible outcome." Kaname said with a mischievous grin when he saw the adorable look of confusion on his lover's face.

"Always the perfect little Boy Scout, aren't you?" Zero snorted, but he had difficulties to form coherent thoughts when Kaname decided to continue his ministrations by adding a second finger.

"I'm sure a Boy Scout wouldn't do what I'm about to do to you, my love."

The promise in those sultry words and the feelings the term of endearment evoked in Zero made him suck in a breath, his eyes fluttering shut at the sudden images that played before his eyes.

It had been a while since they'd last made love, so Kaname took his time opening Zero up, enjoying the soft sighs that escaped his lover with every twist of his fingers. Only when he had the hunter begging beneath him, arching with the pressure Kaname's deft fingers exerted on his prostate, did the pureblood pull the digits out of Zero's hot channel. By then, the hunter was lost in the throes of ecstasy, moaning helplessly at the sudden emptiness.

"Please, Kaname-!"

Feeling his own need mounting, Kaname couldn't find it in himself to tease his lover any longer. He buried his face against the side of Zero's neck, breathing in the scent of their mixed arousal, as he carefully pushed his engorged member into the tight heat of the hunter's body. The moan leaving Zero's mouth was nothing short of wanton and Kaname clenched his teeth with a deep groan while he tried to stave off his impending orgasm.

"Kaname…" Gentle hands framed the pureblood's face and when he opened his eyes it was to his lover's gentle smile. Leaning into the touch, Kaname listened to their breathing evening out before he pushed deeper into the inviting heat of Zero's body. They both moaned at the delicious friction and Zero pressed another kiss to the pureblood's lips before he dug his heels into the back of Kaname's thighs, urging him to move.

Soon their bodies writhed together in perfect sync. After everything that had happened in the past weeks Kaname still found it hard to believe that they'd come this far and were now able to consumate their newly shared blood-bond. Zero's wanton moans only heightened Kaname's desire and he growled when the hunter's nails dug deeply into his back with his next thrust. The sweet scent of blood filled the room and Zero clenched around the pureblood's erection when a shudder wrecked his body.

"God-! Kaname, I need…aah~!"

"What do you need, my love?" Kaname whispered and pushed deeper into his mate's body, wrenching another cry from his lips.

"More! I need more! Please-!" Zero's words turned into another series of gasps and moans when Kaname pulled him into a sitting position until he was perched on the pureblood's lap, the other's cock still firmly lodged inside of him. The angle caused the head of Kaname's length to constantly struck his prostate and every thought that had been swirling through Zero's head was lost in the haze of their pleasure. Only when a firm but gentle hand took hold of his head and pulled him forwards until his mouth was pressed against the side of Kaname's neck, was he able to stop the movement of his hips long enough to think more or less coherently. The gesture made Kaname's intentions more than clear. However, there was something that needed to be said before they were completely lost in pleasure.

"I love you." Zero whispered, staring deeply into Kaname's eyes. He leaned in until their foreheads rested against each other. "And I'll never leave you. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to figure out my feelings for you."

"We're together now." Kaname replied with a soft smile, his eyes shining with love for his mate. "That's all that matters."

Slowly starting up his movement again, he buried his face against Zero's throat, pressing his lips against the madly fluttering pulse beneath the delicate skin.

"I love you, too." It was barely more than a soft whisper, but Zero heard it nonetheless and his eyes softened at the words. "I know."

Mouths meeting for another blissful kiss their bodies continued their sensual dance. Already, Zero could feel a tightening in his gut and his mind went blank for a moment when Kaname scraped his fangs along his pulse point. However, he didn't want this to end just yet. He relished in the closeness between them and the way they were connected so perfectly. He could feel every movement of Kaname inside of him and how he filled him so completely. Their bodies were pressed together, slick with sweat as their hands ran over soft and unblemished skin. Zero's fingers lingered on Kaname's stomach where his wound had been after the fight with Raiden. The injury was completely healed by now, but still Zero could remember the terror that had consumed him at the sight of Raiden thrusting his sword through Kaname's body. He'd come so close to losing him. Too close.

"It's alright, Zero." Kaname whispered against his ear and gently took hold of Zero's hands. Prying them away from his stomach, he lifted them to press a kiss to the knuckles of each hand before he met the hunter's eyes. "I'm okay. We've both survived."

Zero nodded and leaned into the pureblood's body. His mouth latched onto the pale skin of Kaname's throat and he smiled when he heard a deep moan rumble through his lover's chest.

"Take my blood." Kaname pleaded, and Zero shivered at how wrecked he sounded.

"You too." he whispered against his lover's skin. As soon as he felt him nod in affirmation Zero leaned in and sank his fangs into the offered neck. At the same time he felt a sharp pain from his neck as Kaname bit him, but the pain soon turned into pleasure, and together with the taste of Kaname's rich blood on his tongue Zero couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer. Pressing back against his lover, a broken moan escaped his lips when their pace quickened, the sound being muffled against Kaname's skin. The pureblood's thrusts soon turned frantic with need and when one of his hands wandered down and took hold of Zero's straining erection, the hunter pulled back from Kaname's neck and cried out his lover's name as he came. His orgasm seemed to last forever and vaguely Zero could feel Kaname's body going tense beneath him as his own release was triggered. Withdrawing his fangs from Zero's neck, Kaname let out a short gasp before he spilled deep intside his mate's body.

When they came back down they were both breathing heavily. Kaname gently pulled his softening member out of Zero's still clenching channel and groaned softly when he repositioned them until they were stretched out along the silky cushions. His arms wrapped almost unconsciously around Zero's waist, so he was spooning the hunter from behind.

"We should do this more often." Kaname mumbled against Zero's shoulder with a lazy grin, while his hands ran lazily over the smooth skin of his lover's stomach.

"Sure." Zero snorted and turned his head to look at his lover, earning himself a peck to the nose that made him smile. "Because we aren't doing it as many times as possible already."

Kaname's grin only widened and Zero rolled his eyes at the next words that were mumbled against his skin. "I didn't plan for a crazy pureblood to interrupt our honeymoon phase."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Kaname hummed softly against the bare neck in front of him before he disentangled himself from Zero's body and strode over to the door leading to his bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Zero questioned and sat up on the settee, shivering at the cold air that hit his overheated body as soon as Kaname was gone. The other vampire only tilted his head back with a smug smile and continued walking. "I'm gonna take a shower. Feel free to join me whenever you want."

Zero laughed softly at the invitation, but instead of following his lover immediately he let his body sag back against the cushions. He knew that, as soon as he joined Kaname in the shower, there would be no way they could clean themselves before moving onto the next round of steaming hot sex. So, staying where he was, Zero decided to give Kaname some minutes before joining him. Stretching his limbs, he revelled in the slight soreness that almost always followed their more intense love-making sessions. His back ached and when the sound of the shower finally reached his ears, his mind immediately switched to images of his lover's body, soaked beneath the gentle spray of water, and the things he wanted to do to him. Already, Zero could feel the first tendrils of his newly awakening arousal. Staying where he was for another minute or so, he finally decided that he had given his lover more than enough time to clean himself. He pushed himself up into a standing position and strode over to the closed bathroom door.

Steam was billowing around the room when Zero entered and a surge of desire took hold of his body when he spied Kaname's lean form, hands pressed against the shower stall. His head was thrown back, so the water followed a path down his back and over his firm buttocks. Zero swallowed when his length twitched at the sight. Some minutes ago he'd thought that Kaname had worn him out with their previous round of love-making, but that had been before he laid eyes on this mouth-watering display of smooth skin and barely contained power.

Zero followed the water droplets with his eyes as they travelled down, until they vanished between the supple cheeks of Kaname's ass.

"Are you going to join me?" The hunter's head whipped up and he was able to detect a teasing smile on Kaname's face, even though their eyes didn't meet. "I don't care if you want to continue your staring, but I'd rather have your hands on my body than your eyes."

That was all the invitation Zero needed and with a low growl he walked over to the shower stall. He crowded his lover against the wall and wrapped his arms around his trim waist.

"I'm not sure if you even know what you're asking for, Kaname." he breathed against the pureblood's soft skin. He pressed his lips against his lover's shoulder and hummed appreciatively when Kaname tilted his head to the side to offer more of his neck to Zero. Taking the offer, Zero trailed gentle kisses along the length of Kaname's throat. All the while, his hands circled over the pureblood's stomach and up to his chest. Kaname let out a low moan when Zero's fingers caught one of his nipples, teasing it into hardness.

"Zero!" Kaname's eyes closed in bliss when his lover's fingers pinched the slowly reddening buds before they travelled back down the pureblood's abdomen. Zero grinned when he felt Kaname's muscles contract beneath his fingertips. His lips rested against his mate's smooth skin, so he was able to feel Kaname's quickening pulse and hear the way his breathing grew more and more erratic.

"Do you want me, Kaname?"

The pureblood moaned at the sudden role reversal. Some minutes ago he'd been dominating Zero and had the hunter begging beneath him. Now he was the one begging for more. Kaname had been in control all his life. He'd learned early on that it was imperative to always be in control, lest he wake up with a dagger through his heart. He'd needed to know every move in advance, every risk. He'd strived to know everything about his allies, and even more so about his enemies.

To have Zero take this control away from him was new but arousing at the same time.

A sharp nip to his jugular vein brought him back from his thoughts.

"I don't like to repeat myself, Kaname." Zero growled and pushed the pureblood against the cold wall, crowding him from behind. "Do you want me?"

"Yes…" Kaname breathed, pushing back into Zero's body. He moaned when he felt the hunter's erection move against the cleft of his ass.

"Sorry, I can't hear you."

Kaname whined when Zero pulled back and away from him, but before he could complain further he was spun around. His back collided with the wall and he gasped as Zero's lips covered his in another hot kiss. A strong thigh was pushed between his legs and he cried out at the sudden pressure against his groin.

"Answer me."

Another moan fell from Kaname's lips and Zero gripped onto his wrists, pinning them roughly against the wall.

"Answer. Me."

"Yes." Kaname groaned out through clenched teeth and thrust his hips forward, rubbing his straining erection against Zero's thigh. "I want you. Please, Zero! Please… nngh… just take me!"

Apparently, that was all it took for Zero's last ounce of self-control to break down. It was as if something inside of the hunter had suddenly snapped. Before Kaname could utter another sound he was hoisted up against the cold stone wall, his legs wrapping automatically around Zero's waist. His breath stuttered in his chest when Zero's completely erected length pressed against his opening, teasing but not penetrating.

"Zero… lube-!"

The hunter nodded with a slightly dazed expression and grabbed for one of the shampoo bottles on the shelf next to them. Squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, he coated them evenly before letting them wander down to Kaname's entrance. Every other time he would have taken his time to tease his lover until he was going half mad with desire. However, right now he was too excited himself. He wanted to be inside of Kaname, to feel those tight walls clenching down on his manhood and relish in the noises the pureblood emitted when he was completely lost in pleasure.

Pushing two fingers at once into the welcoming heat of his lover's body, Zero was surprised to meet almost no resistance.

"Didn't want to waste any time." Kaname panted in aswer to the unvoiced question and pushed back onto the fingers that were still buried inside of him.

"So you prepared yourself?" Zero couldn't deny the desire that coursed through his body at the thought and he easily pushed in another finger, slightly crooking the digits and pressing them against Kaname's prostate. The cry that was wrung from the pureblood's throat was bordering on desperate as he nodded his head in affirmation, too far gone to form a coherent sentence.

"Did you think about me when you had your fingers up that sweet ass?" Zero purred into Kaname's ear and grinned when he felt the shudder that worked itself through the brunette's body. This opportunity was just too good to pass up on, and even though everything inside of him wanted to finally lay claim to the pureblood Zero decided to wait another moment. The look on Kaname's face when he continued to whisper dirty words and promises into his ear was a pretty good alternative though. "Did you imagine it were my fingers, opening you up? Did you think about the way I'm gonna fill you up so good until you cannot think about anything but me? Or were you hoping for a rough ride?"

Zero's smirk became downright smug when he felt Kaname's hole contracting almost painfully around his fingers at those last words. The pureblood's head was thrown back against the cold wall and his eyes were screwed shut in pleasure.

"I see…" Zero hummed and sucked a dark bruise into the skin right above his lover's collarbone. He was rewarded with Kaname's hands in his hair, pulling him forward until their mouths crashed together again. When they parted Zero continued to whisper lowly against Kaname's lips, grinning all the time.

"So you like the thought of me manhandling you? Did you think about me lifting you up against the wall like this, of me thrusting into your body without a second thought, taking what I want from you? Do you get off on the image of being used like this?"

"Just… when it's you." Kaname huffed out. They were still rocking together and the pureblood could already feel the pressure building in his lower abdomen. If they didn't move on to the next stage soon, he would come before Zero could even penetrate him. But before he could warn Zero about his impending orgasm, he felt the fingers retracting and something bigger and hotter taking their place. Kaname let out a contented sigh when Zero finally pushed into him until he was buried to the hilt. Both of them remained motionless for a moment, just enjoying the feelings that swept through both of them. Soon though it became too much and Kaname squirmed against the hunter's firm body.

"Move… please!"

His plea was met with a firm thrust from his lover and Kaname moaned in delight, gripping onto Zero's shoulders when the hunter began to move in earnest. If he were human Kaname was sure that he would have bruises all along his back where he was pressed against the wall. Zero's grip was unyielding and every time he thrust forward Kaname was pushed roughly against the cold stone of the shower wall. However, at the moment he didn't care for comfort at all. Everything he wanted was for Zero to keep moving, carrying them both towards their release.

Kaname gasped when Zero buried his fangs in the sensitive skin of his neck. Everything before his eyes began to blur, but he knew that it had nothing to do with blood loss and everything with the immense pleasure the bite was awakening inside of him.

All this time Zero kept moving in and out of Kaname's tight channel, his pace picking up when he realised that his lover was almost at the brink of his own release. His hands gripped onto the pureblood's waist, leaving dark bruises on the marble-like skin. Deep red lines adorned his own back where Kaname's nails had raked along the flesh. If his lover wanted it rough, who was he to deny him this pleasure?

Water was still falling down on their heated bodies, but neither of them was aware enough to care. The droplets rolled off of their skin and Zero leaned forward to follow the path they drew along Kaname's clavicle and down over his chest, catching them with his tongue and relishing the sweet taste of his lover's skin mixed with the residue of the pureblood's blood that still remained in his mouth. Feeling his own climax near, Zero picked up the pace of his thrusts. The world around them seemed to vanish. There was nothing but them and the pleasure they shared.

Kaname was the first to fall over the proverbial edge, and with a shout of Zero's name he clenched down on the cock moving inside of him, coming between their bodies without his own erection being touched. The call of the hunter's name was lost in another drawn-out moan and when Zero felt Kaname's hole twitching around his own length his mind went blank. With a bitten-off curse he buried his face against the side of the pureblood's neck, shooting his seed deep into the clenching channel of his mate. Judging from the choked sound that Kaname emitted and the wetness spreading between them, Zero realised that the brunette had reached climax once more at the feeling of the hot release coating his inner walls.

Kaname felt completely claimed and he leaned his head contentedly on Zero's shoulder for a moment. When he'd catched his breath he pulled softly on Zero's hair, tilting his head until their mouths could meet in a languid kiss. The passion from before had mostly vanished, their need being quenched for the time being. Their tongues brushed together lazily until Zero broke the kiss to meet Kaname's eyes. There was a loving smile on his lips that the pureblood couldn't help but return. Kaname would have been content to remain like this for the rest of his life. At last, Zero carefully pulled back from their embrace, his softening cock slipping out of Kaname's body with a soft squelching sound that made the pureblood blush. There was a moment in which he felt unbelievably empty and vulnerable, but Zero pulled him back into his arms without a second thought, maneuvering them so they stood under the shower stream.

He let the water wash over them, hands dancing over Kaname's skin as he helped to clean him from the residue of their love-making. From time to time he kneaded and massaged the firm muscles beneath his fingers, smiling when the last of Kaname's tension evaporated. When he deemed them both clean enough Zero ushered the pureblood out of the room, throwing him one of the fluffy white towels and watching him dry himself before he pulled him over to their shared bed.

Laying himself down on the cool sheets, Zero reached for Kaname with a questioning look in his eyes.

The gesture was met with a gentle smile, and Kaname let himself be pulled down next to his lover. Tangling their legs together, Kaname used his power to move the sheets over their naked bodies.

It was a while before Zero broke the silence during which they'd listened to the sound of their heartbeats slowing down again until they were almost perfectly synchronized.

"What are we going to do now?"

There was a short silence in which Kaname thought about how to answer the question. After some moments he pressed a kiss to Zero's forehead and pulled him closer.

"We'll continue with our normal lives. You'll work for the Hunter Association and help them control the Level E vampires. In the meantime, I'm going to further the coexistence between humans and vampires. I'll try to keep the vampire society in check and if we're lucky I'm gonna be able to help you out on some of your missions. I mean, we are a pretty good team. It would be a shame to not take advantage of that."

Zero couldn't help but smile and intertwined their hands where they laid together between their bodies as he listened to Kaname.

"I admit that there's still much to do and there'll certainly be difficulties along the way, but I'm pretty sure we'll be able to deal with those as well. However, I intend to think about all of this when I'm not lying in bed with my ravishing and- more importantly- naked mate. So, what do you say we use the rest of our time off for some more productive activities and leave the unpleasant stuff for later?"

Zero laughed and nestled further up against his lover, wrapping his arms around Kaname's waist and brushing his lips over the skin right above his heart.

"Can't you think of anything else but sex?"

He rolled his eyes when he was pushed onto his back, Kaname towering over him. The expression on the pureblood's face morphed into a mischievous one as he pushed Zero's legs apart to settle down between them.

"At the moment my answer would be a definite ´No´. It's your fault really, for being so tempting."

"Oh, really? Now it's suddenly my fault?" Zero snorted and pinched Kaname's side, eliciting a gasp from his lover. Rolling them both over, Zero settled on top of Kaname, looking down at him with a smug expression. "In that case I'll probably have to take responsibility. Why don't I start right now?"

With a sparkle in his slowly reddening eyes Zero leaned down to slant their lips together.

There would come darker times again, and Zero knew that his life was going to change irrevocably. The changes had already begun, even though, he admitted with a look at his lover, they weren't all bad. New problems would arise and unknown enemies would step into their way. But Kaname was right. They would deal with these things when the time came.

For now, Zero had his hands full dealing with the vampire spread out beneath him on the bed.

And he was completely okay with that.

**The End**


End file.
